


Bad Liar

by ecclesia



Category: Misc - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-26 06:07:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 55,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14395911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecclesia/pseuds/ecclesia





	1. Chapter 1

 On a cold morning like this, I am thankful for the heat penetrating from the two coffees I'm holding in each of my hands. 

It is a brisk, winter morning as I walk to school, an hour earlier than everyone else. I guess I'm _really_ lucky that my assigned counselling sessions are 7:50-8:50am every Tuesday, giving me ten minutes' spare before classes begin.

Our school uniform is very boring - a plain white polo shirt and navy bottoms. At least in winter, you can style it a little. Today, I chose to wear a skirt, with dark stockings underneath. I have a navy coat draped around my body and a black scarf, which hugs my neck, keeping me toasty warm.

The only sounds around me are my vans hitting the concrete floor as I briskly walk towards the counsellor's office.

Due to a new suicide prevention regime, it is compulsory for each student to see one of the counsellors that the government employed at the school, at least once a week. I already was meant to have counselling, after what happened eighteen months ago, so it isn't a big deal for me. 

Dr Byrnes is extremely nice. She's young - only 24. As she had been counselling me ever since _that_ _night_ , we had become friends. We meet up professionally, but it feels like I am confiding in a friend, not a trained counsellor. It makes things easier.

Opening the door and pushing on it with my hip, I enter her office.

"Bless you and your beautiful soul," Ashley greets me, standing, taking the coffee from my left hand. 

"You're welcome," I reply, sitting down into the leather chair, holding my own cup of coffee close to my chest. "It's freezing this morning." 

"Isn't it?" she agrees.

She fiddles with the air conditioning remote and soon heat is blasting out. I unwrap my scarf, laying it neatly beside me.

"So, how are you, Miss Collins?"

"I am good - great, actually," I tell her. "Mum is going well at work, Finn's grades are back up. Things are working out." 

"All I'm hearing is that your family is going well," Ashley replies, going straight to the point. "What about you? What's your positive change?" 

"Well, my school work is fine, my job is fine and well... I've started seeing Bentley." 

"Uh huh, I knew it!" she beams. "I saw you two leave school together the other day and I have been dying to ask!" 

Definitely more my friend, than my counsellor. 

"Maybe seeing is too much of a label," I say with an eye roll. "We've pretty much been hanging out but there has been a few make out sessions." 

"That's exciting! He is the first, since...?"

"Since _him_ , yes," I reply. "There have been a few random kisses at parties, but this is the first person I've liked, since the Devil left town." 

She snorts. "I love your creative nicknames for him."

_Him_ , is Miles Carter. My brother's ex-best friend and also, the boy I pretty much was in love with, all of my life.

Finn, my twin brother, always had a lot of guy friends and most of them were attractive. They were all flirty and charming, but I was used to it. They were at our house all the time and they were pretty much my friends, too. It was different with Miles, though. I had always thought he was _amazing_. I pretty much had a crush on him, ever since I met him, which was when we were young.

I was 16, when he began to notice me. I had always been kind of naturally pretty, I guess, but I just grew up a lot from age 14 to 16. I must have become more desirable, in his eyes. 

It started with late night conversations around the kitchen island bench, to secret hang outs at the beach, to making out in the back of his car, to him creeping into my room of a night, when he was meant to be staying in the spare room. 

I fell for him. Hard. 

One night, after the football game, we planned to meet up. I was ready. I was going to give him a part of me that I could never take back. It was a big thing for me. 

We were going to meet at the grandstand after the game. We were going to go back to his place and ditch the party. I waited one whole hour after the game, sitting in the freezing cold, waiting - hoping - he would show up.

I remember thinking, surely, he wouldn't stand me up on a night like this. Not when we were going to... 

After the hour of waiting, I headed over to the party. It was only a fifteen-minute walk from the school football oval, but in the cold, it felt much longer. I was beyond pissed by the time I reached the party.

After searching for Miles everywhere, I finally found him.  
  
In a room, with another girl.

I couldn't believe it. We weren't technically dating, but to me, we were. I felt completely heartbroken as I ran out of the house, crying, feeling like an idiot. Miles Carter was a notorious player and ladies' man. Why did I think I was any different? I was his best friend's sister, of course he wasn't going to stay with me. I'm just glad he didn't sleep with me and then do this _after_. 

After calling my dad and asking him to come pick me up, I planned to never speak another word to Miles Carter.

However, the night had only started. Little did I know, things were going to get much, much worse.

When my dad was driving to get me, he had a head-on collision with a semi-truck.

He was killed instantly. 

At this point, I still don't know who I blame more - myself for making the call, or Miles, for being the one to put me in that position. 

Dad wasn't meant to be picking me up. He wasn't meant to be in the car that night. 

But he was and now he's gone. 

After crying hysterically in the hospital, I made the mistake of telling my mother about Miles and what had happened. I didn't realise Finn had entered the room.

With eyes blazing, fists clenched, Finn left the hospital and went back to the party.

Now, I wasn't there and I have heard countless different rumours of what happened next, but all I know, is that the next time I saw Miles Carter, was when he was lying on a hospital bed. Finn had beat him senseless. I hardly recognised the boy that was lying there - his face a mess of black, blue and red. 

After a week of trying to contact us and showing up at our house after he had recovered, Miles realised we wanted nothing to do with him. So, he packed up his bags and left. He had been living with his dad. He moved in with his mum and we haven't heard or seen him since.

We both changed our numbers and removed him from social media, so that could be why. 

Miles Carter was dead to us. 

"Issy?" Ashley asked softly. "You okay? You've gone quiet." 

I reel back into the chair, blinking back to reality. "Yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking about _him_ and _that_ _night_."

"Where's your head at?" she asks, leaning onto the desk. "I know you were absolutely devastated, then you were very angry about it all and now... what are you?"

I let out a sigh. "Still both, I guess. I just try not to think about _him_ or _that_ _night_ ever. At home, we never speak about him. My friends never speak about him. It's only if it comes up here, which is fine with me. I don't like thinking about him and me and..." I let out another sigh. "Can we change the topic?"

"Of course," she smiles. "So, are you and Bentley going on a date soon?"

Preston Bentley was pretty much a clone of Miles Carter. I knew it but I was still drawn to him, anyway. You'd think I'd have learnt my lesson. He's a friend of my brother, a footballer and extremely easy on eyes. I know he's dated a few girls at school but I don't care, he seems really sweet and he has been nothing but nice. 

I'm over being the girl who is heartbroken over a guy who didn't care for her. 

"I'm not sure. Most of our hangouts are pretty spontaneous. I'm trying not to get too attached to him, in case it doesn't work out."

"Probably a smart decision. Finn would also kick his ass - I mean butt - if he hurt you. Everyone knows how protective he is of you." 

I think even Ashley forgets she is meant to be my counsellor at times.

"I know," I groan. "After the Miles incident, no boy wanted to even look at me. He's been one of the only boys to approach me, after everything. I guess it has been about a year and a half now."

"I think it's good that you're seeing him. I'm excited for where it's going to go," she says to me with a smile. "Is there anything else on your mind that you want to talk about?"

"Umm..." I run my finger over the lines of the coffee cup as I try to think of something I have been worried about. "Not really. School is kind of stressful with homework and assignments, but life is going okay. I think everything seems good now because it was just so hard after dad died. But things are getting better and I'm happy."

"That's great to hear, Is."

It has only been half an hour and I was meant to have an hour session, but when I don't really have much to talk about, Ashley lets me out early. I was in a dark place after Miles left and dad died - but I'm doing much better now. If I'm ever struggling with anything, Ashley is the first person I tell and she trusts me to do just that.

"Do you want to discuss anything?" I ask her with a grin.

"Now, now, _I'm_ the counsellor Missy. I'm here for you." 

"Well, know that I'm here for you, as well," I tell her.

"Thank you, Issy. You're right to head off if you want."

"Okay, have a good day, Dr Byrnes," I tease, getting to my feet.

"You too, Miss Collins. And thanks for the coffee!"

I give her a thumbs up, before exiting the room.

This time, when I walk towards the lockers, there are students milling everywhere. I throw out my coffee cup and head towards my locker, grabbing my History textbook out. After getting what I need and shutting the door, I lean against it and stare at the vacant locker, across from me.

Ever since Miles left, the locker had never been used. I guess we just haven't had that many new students. It still has **MILES** etched into the metal. 

"Good morning, the ugly twin," my brother's voice suddenly booms and I instantly roll my eyes, dragging my eyes away from the locker. 

"Good morning to you, too, you old hag." 

His mouth falls open as he places a hand on his chest. "Yes, I am the older, much wiser twin, but hag? Definitely not."

"Keep telling yourself that," I tease.

I don't miss him glance towards Miles locker. He must have seen me staring.

"How was therapy?"

"It's not therapy," I whine for the thousandth time. "Therapy sounds far too formal. It's more like a coffee date."

"I wish I got the hot, young counsellor. Why did I have to get the wrinkly, old man? I might make more progress if I get the hot, 24-year-old, eh?" he grins, nudging me.

I roll my eyes, again. "You're gross and Ashley would not fall for your so-called charm."

"Ashley is a hot name," he smirks, wriggling his eyebrows suggestively. 

"Like always, your obsession with females is our main focal point of conversation."

"Can't help it, I'm a ladies' man, what can I say?" he quirks his dark eyebrow. "Speaking of, where's that sexy best friend of yours?" 

"Please don't harass my friends. They have already fallen for your charm and I will have to hear about how hot you are, blah, blah and you just encourage them." I sigh.

"Speak of the devil," he grins triumphly as my best friend, Samara, strides up to us, her dark, red hair spilling down her shoulders in waves.

"Hi best friend and best friend's hot brother," she smirks and I meet eyes with Finn, to see him grinning widely. 

"Hi sister's hot best friend." 

"Stop," I gag. 

They both laugh, only doing it to annoy me. 

"I'll leave you two ladies to it," he says. "Oh and Samara, call me sometime."

I flip him off as he laughs, walking away.

"He is way too hot for his own good," she sighs, pouting.

"If you think he's hot, does that mean you think I'm hot too?" I question. 

Finn and I are very alike. We both have a pale complexion, which darkens only throughout summer, and dark, brunette hair. We both have round green eyes and high cheek bones, just like our mum. The main different between us is that Finn is about a head taller than me. So many people always say; "Aren't you twins? Why are you different heights?" I googled it, even identical twins can have different heights. It's just how your genes work out, I suppose.

"I'd do you if you were a guy," she nods and I snort with laughter. 

"Thanks."

After grabbing her own History book, we slowly began to walk outside, planning to soak up a few moments of the sunshine, before being ushered inside.

My best friend is gorgeous. She has porcelain white skin, dark, brown eyes and bright, red hair, that trails down her back, resting at her elbows. The sun lights her vibrant hair and I stare in envy at her long locks. 

"How was therapy?" she asks.

"For the love of God," I groan. "You and my brother are too alike." 

She snickers. "He texted me, telling me to say that." 

"He would." 

The bell rings loudly overhead and we exchange a look of dread, before dragging our feet towards the History building. I go over to my usual table by the window, plopping down ungracefully.

"Tally ready?" she asks me, holding up her pen.

"Ready."

Mr Edgington says the word _umm_ excessively. We have begun to count how many times he says it throughout one lesson. We had a double of History last week and counted 54 times. 

About halfway through the lesson, I abandon the tallying and begin to gaze out the window, bored out of my mind. I used to semi-enjoy History, until Mrs Cloud moved away and was replaced with this boring and kind-of-terrible teacher, instead. I don't know if it's the way he teaches or if we've just moved into a dry topic, but for some reason, I really despise the class now.

Samara, too, abandoned the tallying and began texting on her phone. I raise my hand and ask to go to the bathroom, just to have something to do. 

I walk slowly to the bathroom and stand there, looking at my reflection in the sad excuse for a mirror. My dark hair is pulled into a neat braid down the side of my face. My cheeks are rosy from wearing my jacket and having the heat on in the classroom. I make my way to my locker, planning to ditch my scarf, when I freeze.

There is a boy standing there, his head inside _Miles'_ locker. I gulp, feeling weirdly anxious.

That is so weird that I had thought only _this morning_ that no one else had used that locker since he left. Shaking my head, I continue walking towards my locker, trying not to stare. 

Twisting the lock, I throw my scarf into the tiny locker, just as I hear my name be called.

"Issy?" 

I knew that voice.

I felt the blood inside my veins turn cold. Goose bumps erupt on my skin at the sound of it.

Holy shit.

_He's back._


	2. Chapter 2

Slowly, I turn. 

Miles Carter stands there, in the flesh. 

I have imagined, _many_ times, what he would look like now, but my own fantasies can't even live up to the real deal. His ashy, blond hair is messy as usual. He always has the look that he has just rolled out of bed. His strong, angular jaw had widened since he was 16 and he now has stubble. I hate that he has somehow gotten more attractive since leaving. He still possesses the power to turn my insides into liquid, with just one look.

I realise now that I have been standing here, gaping at him, wordlessly.

"It's been a long time," he eventually says, leaning back onto his locker. 

My eyes dip over what he is wearing. He has a pair of dark-washed jeans on and a black, leather jacket over the white, polo shirt. I almost faint when I realise that white polo shirt was our school uniform.

He has grown taller and his shoulders broader now. He looks older than most his age, his eyes holding a dark, tortured look that they didn't have before. 

"Issy?" he repeats softly.

"What the hell are you doing back here?" I snap, finally gaining my voice. 

He blinks, a little taken back. "I came back here, for you." 

I open my mouth to retort but nothing comes out.

_ Miles Carter said what now?  _

Me...? Did he just...?

"You are un-fucking-believable!" I growl, stomping up to him. "Do you have any idea what you put me and my family through?" 

He doesn't move from his position as he stands there, staring at me. It annoys me that my curse - something I would have never said when I was 16 - didn't faze him. I move closer and he doesn't flinch. I _hate_ that he still gets under my skin.

"Of course I do, but you guys cut me out of your life pretty damn quick," he snaps back, his tone holding about the same amount of anger as mine.

I feel my left eye twitch and my cheeks warm as I glare at him. "Yeah, why do you think that is? It's your fault my dad is _dead._ " 

His lips part and I feel relief. There. That was a reaction.

I take a step back when I realise what I just said, guilt flooding my body like a tsunami. I gulp, as something flashes across his eyes.

"Good to know you still hate me as much as I hate myself," is all he says, before pushing himself off the locker and striding away from me. 

My legs give way and I fall onto the lockers beside me, shaking. I press my forehead against the cold metal, feeling disorientated. 

Miles Carter is here. At my school. In my life.

I can only imagine that Finn is going to take this almost as well as I did.

 

●

 

As I re-enter class, a few people gave me weird looks.

I just realise that it must seem strange I took so long.

"Welcome back, Miss Collins," Mr Edgington drawls. "Thought you got lost." 

A few people snicker and I would usually roll my eyes or say something back, but I am _way_ too shaken.

Mr Edgington meets my eyes and realises something is wrong. I must look as bad as I feel. I can feel my body trembling. He walks over to me, frowning.

"Isobel, are you alright?"

Tears burn at my eyes and I shake my head.

"I think..." I gasp out. "I'm about to..." Another gasp. "Have a panic attack."

I have had a couple of panic attacks in my life, so now, I know when one is coming. 

I shouldn't have come back to class, but it didn't really hit me, until I felt the eyes of my peers on me.

Samara shot up from her chair, grabbing our stuff and hastily moving towards me. 

"I got this," she says to Mr Edginton, dragging me out of the room.

Each breath feels like a sharp, jabbing pain each time I inhale. We make it to the girl's bathroom, where Samara drops our books onto the tiled floor. I can feel my cheeks burning. I strip my coat off, tugging at the collar of my school shirt. 

"I - can't - breathe," I rasp, clawing at my throat.

Samara grabs me again, her fingers biting into my shoulders. The last time I had a panic attack, Ashley had been the one to help me. She showed Samara what to do, in case it ever happened again.

"Hey," she says softly, staring intently into my eyes. "You're okay. Just try and relax. Focus on your breathing. Deep inhale, then exhale, okay?" 

I nod weakly, staring into her eyes, trying to calm my breathing.

That didn't work. On to option two.

I shake my head, stepping back, feeling light-headed. If I don't gain control of my breathing, I am going to faint, like I have before. 

"How many fingers am I holding up?" she asks. "Let's count together." 

She holds up two fingers.

"Two," I choke out.

She holds up another.

"Three." It is a little easier to talk this time.

She continues and by the time we get to ten, I can feel my heart beat slowing. I finally take in a deep breath, feeling dizzy. I grip the bathroom sink, my knees knocking together.

"What the _hell_ caused that kind of panic attack?" she exclaims once I return to semi-normal. "Jesus, you scared the hell out of me." 

Thinking about Miles being in the same building as me right now, almost makes me have another one. I squeeze my eyes closed as I let out a big breath.

"Miles Carter is back."

"Oh _fuck._ "

"Exactly my reaction."

"We need to get to Finn. Like right now."

Suddenly, there is loud shouting and I hear a deafening bang.

We exchange a panicked look.

"Looks like it's too late..."

 

●

 

I rush into the hallway, to see everyone else has done the same. It must be class change over.

Miles is on the floor and Finn is over the top of him, shouting. 

"What the hell are you doing here?" he screams.

"Finn, come on," Miles said calmly, looking up at him. Blood is trickling from the corner of his mouth, down to his chin. "I'm your best friend." 

"You _were._ " Finn's tone is so icy, it feels like the temperature around us just dropped a few degrees. 

Everyone has gathered in a semi-circle, trying to get a good look at what was going on.

"I'm going to kick your ass," Finn threatens, lunging for him again. 

I begin running, pushing people out of the way. I grip Finn's jacket, reefing him back with all my strength. As he wasn't expecting it, he stumbles back and we both end up on our butts. 

"Ow," I mutter, rubbing my backside.

Finn let out an exasperated sigh. "Is, did you not see I was about to kick some serious ass?" 

"I did," I told him, getting to my feet and pulling him up with me. "But if you get suspended again, you won't get to be Captain anymore."

He shrugs, sending a fiery look over my shoulder. "Would be worth it."

"Trust me, he's not," I tell him, glancing down at Miles.

Miles meets my eyes and I feel my resolve crumble. He looks so helpless. Looking away, I grab Finn's hand, even though his knuckles were bleeding, and tug him after me. The crowd around us are silent as we walked through them. 

Once we are outside and breathing in the fresh air, I felt Finn relax beside me.

"Fuck," he groans, grabbing a fistful of his hair. "If you hadn't been there, I would have lost it."

"I know." I agree. "Always thinking with either your fists or your dick." 

"Hey!"

"It's true," I point out with a shrug. "Are you okay?"

"No. Are you?"

"No." 

He blows out a breath, before coming over and wrapping his arms around me. I feel my body melt into his as I hug him back. 

"He won't get to us again," Finn promises me. 

"I hope not. He said..." I trail off, realising that I shouldn't have said anything. I mentally face-palm myself.

"What?" he asks stepping back, his eyes narrowing into slits. "What did he say?"

"He said he came back for me," I whisper.

"I'm going to fucking kill him," he growls turning and storming towards the school. 

"Oh my _God,_ " I groan, running after my crazy brother. "Get back here, you moron." 

I tug him back roughly, shaking my head.

"What did we just say? You would lose everything, yes?"

"If I lose you, then I have nothing." 

"You won't lose me," I assure him, reaching out and touching his shoulder. "Besides, I'm seeing Bentley now. Kind of."

"I'll kick his ass, too." 

" _Finn!_ " I exclaim with an incredulous laugh. "You can't just beat up everyone!" 

"I can try." 

"I think the best thing to do, is ignore him. Miles is a troublemaker. He probably came back here, purposely to mess with us. If we act like he isn't here, he will get bored. I know it will be hard, but that's what we have to try and do. Got it?" 

He let out a deep exhale through his nose. "Okay, I'll try. But the second you want me to punch his head in, I'm on it." 

"Good to know," I laugh.

"What happened in History?" he asks suddenly. "Ryan said you were all shaky and left?"

"Yeah I had a panic attack."

"What? You haven't had one of those in ages?"

"I ran into Miles outside of class. I guess I just wasn't mentally prepared to see him. I'm okay now, Samara helped me."

I saw the blaze return in Finn's eyes but he kept his cool. He ran a hand through his unruly hair, shaking his head.

"As soon as I step foot back in there, I'll have to go to the principal's office."

"Do you want me to come? You know I'm better at talking in situations like this."

"Nah," he says, shaking his head. "I should be okay. I don't want you anywhere near Miles and he'll be there."

"Try and be smart about it, okay? Just think, if you get suspended, then I'm vulnerable."

"I'll have my friends look out for you," he told me. 

"Damn, I didn't think that through."

He cracks alope-sided smile and I smile back, glad to see that he has returned to normal.

"I'll try to pull my head in." he promises.

"Good boy."

We walk back into school and as soon as we enter, the Vice Principal stands there, her arms folded, a stern expression on her face. 

"Finn Collins, come with me."


	3. Chapter 3

I feel both mentally and physically drained when I drag my feet up our porch steps. 

Even though all I want to do was collapse onto my bed and binge-watch Netflix, I find myself swapping my uniform for a pair of tights, a sports bra, my Nike crop top and my runners. 

As I begin to jog down my street, I try relentlessly to get my mind off of today's events.

I can't believe he's back, after all this time. It took so long for me to get over him and what he did to me. _That night_ changed my entire life. Now, he's back and all those strong, overwhelming feelings I had before, are resurfacing. 

Gritting my teeth, I focus on the cold wind hitting my face as I ran. I instantly regret not wearing a jacket over my crop top. I can see my breath in front of me as my body temperature is much higher than the chilly air around me.

I push myself to run harder. Soon, sweat was running down the back of my neck. My cheeks felt hot from exertion and my legs felt like jelly, by the time I retire back home.

By this point, Finn had finished football practice and mum is home from work.

I walk into the kitchen to see mum with her head in her hands and Finn rubbing her back soothingly. I take it, he just told her the news of the Devil's return. Or that he might be suspended. 

"Oh Is," my mother sighs. "Is it true? He's back?"

"Satan himself has returned," I tell her sadly. 

"What does he want?" 

Finn meets my eyes and shakes his head.

"I guess he's living back with his dad now, I don't know," I tell her with a shrug.

My mother is such a gentle and kind-hearted person. She gets emotional way too easily, crying at the most little of things. She wipes at her eyes and I stare at her for a moment. I look alike to my mum, except she has curly hair. Finn and I have adopted dad's straight hair.

She is a little shorter than me but we both have a small build and a petite waist.

Mum is dressed in a pair of high-waist black pants and a bright yellow shirt with glitter. She works at the primary school across town. She often wears bright, friendly colours and has insisted on painting our house just as bright and cheery as her classroom. I had to beg her not to paint the walls bright yellow, having settled on a mint green, instead. It doesn't look too bad with the design and furniture, but white would look nicer. 

"I just hope he isn't back to cause any trouble," she sniffles. "He was always a little trouble maker." She flickers her eyes up to Finn. "You both were."

"Still is," I interject.

"Just let me know if he does anything to either of you," she tells me. "I am not letting anything happen to you guys. We've had enough loss for a lifetime." 

"Ma, we can handle ourselves," Finn says to her, offering her a lope-sided smile. He flashes his bruised knuckles. "Well, I'm big and strong. I know Issy is the weak one, but I can protect the both of us." 

"Yeah right," I roll my eyes.

"Finn, I love that you _are_ strong, but I don't want you getting in any more fights at school. I hate worrying about you every time you walk out the door."

"I know, I'm sorry. I just can't think straight when he's around," he sighs, instinctively flexing his fingers. 

That makes two of us. 

"You're lucky you didn't get suspended," mum frowns, casting a worried look to Finn. "Lucky Principal Harper has a soft spot for you, because of your football skills." 

"It's my charm and good looks, as well," Finn boasts and I roll my eyes, making a face at his words.

"How about you go chill out for a bit, Ma?" Finn says to her. He is always so gentle and caring when it comes to our mum. He is a total different person towards her. And me, sometimes, I suppose. If the girls at school saw him like this, they would swoon even more than they already do. "Is and I will cook tacos." 

"Oh yum," I grinn, not minding that I have to cook. We usually help mum out so it's no big deal. It's not easy for her working full-time and raising two teenage kids, so we try to do as much as we can.

Before my dad had died, my mother was pregnant. We didn't know at the time, but after losing my dad, she had a miscarriage. The doctors said it could have been due to the tremendous grief we were all experiencing. 

Not many people knew. Not even Miles. But we did and the weight of having lost a sibling, hung around the house like a heavy burden. It was another reason to hate Miles. It was easy to blame him, especially when he wasn't here to defend himself. I think it was a coping mechanism we had all come up with to get through, even though he obviously did not cause the accident himself. 

Now that he's back, it changes everything.

Finn and I launch into cooking dinner, both of us starving. I prepare the salad and was just setting the table, when I feel my phone vibrate. While Finn is cooking the mince and dancing to the latest Justin Bieber song on the radio, I slip into the lounge room.

It is an unknown number.

"Hello, Isobel speaking," I answer cautiously. 

I could hear faint breathing on the other end.

"Hello?" I repeat.

"I'm sorry," the voice whispers. "I'm so fucking sorry for what I did to you." 

I draw in a sharp breath at the sound of Miles' voice. I sink onto the lounge, my heart galloping in my chest.

"Miles?" I ask quietly.

"You need to forgive me, Isobel," he whimpers and I felt my heart tug inside my chest. "I can't live, knowing you guys hate me this much. You guys are my family." 

"Miles," I whisper, tears welling in my eyes.

"I'm sorry to call you... I just know I have no chance of getting you alone."

I wipe at my nose. "I have to go, I'm making dinner."

"Wait!" he saysin a rush. "Wait."

"I'm here," I murmur.

"I... Missed you. A lot." he whispers and I press my hand to my chest. "Like so fucking much." 

"Miles, you can't come back into my life after all this time, after what you've done and say things like that to me." I sniffle, tears rolling down my face. "You just can't. I have to go." 

"Issy... Wait..."

I hang up, my fingers trembling. I hurry into the downstairs bathroom and hastily begin wiping at my eyes. Damn it. It's obvious I've been crying. I try washing my face but my eyes are puffy and my cheeks a burning red. My nose is acting like our kitchen sink tap and my hands won't stop shaking.

"Get a grip," I mutter to myself. "He's a liar. A bad, bad liar. Don't fall for it." 

"Almost ready!" Finn calls out and I wipe my face off with a towel.

I stand there a little longer, wondering how he got my number so fast. I guess a few people had it. If it is one of Finn's friend, he would skin them alive. Unless it was one of my friends...

Letting out a steadying breath, I emerge from the bathroom, plastering a fake smile onto my face.

I'm going to pretend I'm okay otherwise my family will fall apart and I cannot live through that again.


	4. Chapter 4

"You have your own bathroom."

"But I like to harass you," Finn replies with a grin, tooth paste running down his chin. 

"Of course you do," I sigh, running the straightener over my hair one last time. 

I have decided to wear it down today. Subconsciously, I know it's because Miles used to always say he loved my dark hair. He often ran his fingers through it when we were lying in bed. He would say that I was beautiful... 

"I don't think that piece of hair is going to get any straighter," he tells me, his voice muffled as he continues to brush his teeth. 

Scowling at him, I switch off the straightener. I walk into my room, shrugging my jacket over my shoulder and then flicking my hair out, so that it doesn't get stuck underneath and end up a fuzz ball before I leave the house. I spray some perfume on my wrists and neck, before swinging my bag onto my shoulder. 

"Okay, I'm ready now."

"Finally," Finn groans, even though he only got up twenty minutes ago. It amazes me how he can roll out of bed, shower and then be magically ready. I take three times longer, because of my hair, make up and then I get distracted scrolling through Instagram... 

I follow him down the hallway. Mum has already left, she always goes in early to prepare the classroom. She's super dedicated to her job, often staying up late hours of the night decorating things for their activities and whatnot. She's a real kid person - when she lost the baby, which was one of the last connections we had to dad - I honestly think a part of her died. She had always said she wanted a big family but after they had the two of us, they tried and tried for another kid, but were unsuccessful. That's why when mum finally did fall pregnant, it was a pretty big deal, only to lose the baby right after we lost dad. It was really hard on her.

But she bounced back. We all did. It took time, but we did it. I can't help but think Miles' return, may affect us all, though. 

Both Finn and myself had our own cars, but he insists on driving his every day, because it's much "cooler", even though we have the exact same car. We both had 2013 Mitsubishi Lancer's. Mine is electric blue, his a striking black. I must admit, he has put some good mods on it. His windows are darker, his car is lower, his car is louder, his speakers are better, his seats are... Okay, fine, his car is slightly, a bit cooler. 

As I plop into the passenger seat, I pull a bra out from underneath my butt and send Finn a frown. He grins, a devilish smirk lighting up his face. 

"Oops?" 

"Ew," I scoff, scrunching up my nose. "How did she just forget to put her bra on? What a moron." 

"She's your best friend." 

"Fuck off," I reply, shoving his arm. 

He lets out a laugh. "Nah, I think Tiana left it there on purpose, to have another excuse to talk to me."

"That's desperate."

"That's girls for you." 

"Not all girls," I argue. 

"Most," he shrugs. "She's nice. I might hang out with her and take her to dinner one night."

I glance at him in surprise.

"I'm joking. She'll never get a piece of this again." 

"You're a dick," I roll my eyes. "I don't like that you treat girls like that." 

"So you've said. Look, I am really nice to them, when I'm with them. They all know I'm a casual guy. I don't do the dating thing. If they're okay with it, then what's the harm?" 

"They got too attached to you," I reply bluntly. 

"I _am_ pretty irresistible," he sighs. 

Shaking my head, I stare out the window. Finn turns the radio up and soon, we are singing out the top of our lungs to Shaggy's classic song, "It wasn't me". Even when we get to school and have parked, we continue singing dramatically, me holding an empty water bottle up to my lips as a microphone, Finn angrily playing air drums.

We burst out laughing once the song ends, fist-bumping each other on an awesome duo, before exiting the car. The laughter dies on my lips when I see a motorbike pull up, a few spaces from where Finn parked.

The guy removes his helmet and I feel my insides squirm uncomfortably as I see _his_ stupid, handsome face. 

Miles casually grabs his bag, shrugging it onto his shoulder, before striding into school. He's wearing his leather jacket again and damn he looks hot. I mentally punch myself in the face at the thought, but I can't help it. My hormones go into overdrive whenever he is in my vicinity.

"Well, there goes my good day," I hear Finn deadpan. 

"Me too." I agree with a sour expression. "Remember the plan?" 

"Ignore him?"

"That's the one." 

"I'll try. Adios, amigo." he says with a wave, trotting the opposite way I am heading. 

As I walk into school, I can't help repeat the words Miles said to me on the phone.

He said he was sorry... that he missed me... 

"Good morning," a voice greets me, before a firm arm wraps around my body.

A smile stretches across my face as I turn to Bentley. "Hey." 

"How's it going?" he asks with a cheery smile.

"Good and yourself?" I ask him, reaching for his coffee and taking a sip. 

"Always good." He reaches out, tucking a loose tendril of my hair behind my ear. "Haven't seen you much in the last couple of days. You doing okay with Miles being back?"

The history between me, Miles and Finn is well known around the school. _Everyone_ knows what went down and ever since Satan returned, all eyes have been on us, waiting for our next move. 

"As good as I can be, under the circumstances," I tell him truthfully. "Thanks for asking."

He leans forward and brushes his lips softly to mine. He very rarely showed me public affection at school. We had been more the make out in the dark at a party, type of thing. We always spoke at school, but we haven't acted this couple-y yet. It's a nice feeling.

Miles never acted like this, because we didn't want Finn to know. Also, he was probably embarrassed or something. He _was_ the hot player of the school. He couldn't be seen "tied down".

I look around, hoping to see Samara's flaming red hair as we walk to class, but I didn't. I usually sit with her, but she is either running late (which happens a lot) or she's ditching. 

I go over to my usual table and am surprised to find that Bentley follows me. I quirk an eyebrow as he sits down, opening his book.

"Since when do you sit with me?" I tease.

"Since your ex-boyfriend is back in town and I don't like the competition," he states. My heart swells at the word boyfriend, annoyingly. "And besides, I think we can start doing this a bit more. Finn hasn't killed me yet, so I take that as his blessing." 

"He has other things on his mind at the moment, thankfully," I agree.

"What are you doing tonight?"

"I have to work until 8, but nothing after. How come?"

"Dinner?"

"Dinner sounds perfect," I smile.

Heavy footsteps can be heard and I glance up, to see Miles heading our way. I watch as he walks to the desk in front of us and sits down, turning the chair sideways so he can lean against the wall. He looks at me and nods.

"Isobel. Bentley."

"Hey man," Bentley greets him and they fist-bump. 

I stare at Bentley. Didn't he just say that he didn't like that Miles was back?

Miles turns his blue eyes to mine, his lips tilting into a smirk. I don't respond. 

_ Ignore him, ignore him, ignore him. _

"So, are you two like a thing now?" he rudely asks.

I am gripping my pen extremely hard. Bentley gives him an easy smile, but I can tell he is tense, due to the vein sticking out of his neck. 

"Yeah man."

"Cute," he replies, sarcasm dripping from his voice. 

He sounded so emotional on the phone last night and now he's acting so indifferent. I curse myself for thinking he might have changed.

I glare down at my paper, writing the date and the chapter title. I try to focus all my attention on the topic for today. I feel Bentley's hand go to my knee. He gives me a sharp, reassuring squeeze.

Miles' eyes flicker down, noticing the exchange. His nostrils flare, before he abruptly faces the front, slamming his notepad onto the desk and angrily rummaging through his pencil case. 

"Miles? Are you alright there?" Mrs Adams asks him, peering at him over her oval-shaped glasses. 

"Fine," he snaps icily, causing everyone to flicker their eyes between the two of us.

I internally groan. He's acting like a jealous boyfriend. We haven't even _seen_ each other in a year and a half. 

He doesn't bother me for the rest of the lesson.

As I'm walking to my locker some time later, I see that Miles is standing there. As soon as he sees me, he pushes off the metal and begins to walk towards me.

Suddenly, a strong hand curls around my bicep and I am tugged backwards.

"Finn!" I exclaim as he pulls me. "I need to swap textbooks!"

"Stay here," he instructs. "What do you need?" 

"English."

He nods and storms over to my locker. I feel incredibly embarrassed that Finn won't let me go to my own locker, because Miles is there. Miles stares at Finn in amusement as he swaps my books and then stomps over to me. 

"Let's go."

I shake my head at him as he pulls me after him again.

"I wasn't going to talk to him. I am doing the ignore thing pretty well."

"For now, but you loved him, Is. It's only a matter of time before he gets to you again."

"Thanks for having faith in me," I mutter.

"I just know you. You're kind and forgiving. Two things that I'm not." 

"Yeah you are," I say to him, giving him a side-long glance. "To people you care about, you are."

"Lucky he isn't someone I care about, then," he says through gritted teeth. 

He literally walks me to my classroom. 

"Thanks for the tour guide," I roll my eyes. "I think I can handle myself now." 

"One can only hope," my brother dramatically replies. "I'll see you at lunch."

I nod at him and make my way inside, relieved to see my flamed-haired best friend, sitting at our table.

"Thank God you are here," I say to her, throwing my books onto the desk.

"I get that a lot," she grins. "So, what drama did I miss?" 

With the brief time we have before the teacher began the lesson, I hurriedly tell her about the conversation last night I had with Miles and his strange behaviour in the classroom, including Finn's embarrassing act of chauffeuring me from my locker, to class.

"Is Miles obsessed with you, or something?" she asks with raised eyebrows. "The boy I remember from eighteen months ago, did not obsess about anyone."

"I know..." I trail off. "Maybe he thinks if he can get to me, he can get to Finn?"

"Or he really _did_ like you and regrets what he did?" 

"No, he is definitely evil and is plotting something," I nod. "He is Miles Carter, you know." 

"This is true," she agrees, just as class begins. 

I throw a glance across the room, to see Miles' eyes already on me. I gulp uneasily, quickly turning my attention to the board. 

Miles is _really_ hard to ignore.


	5. Chapter 5

The front door slams and soon after, I can hear heavy footsteps, loud chatter and laughing. I roll my eyes and close my laptop.

The Boys are here. 

I leap to my feet, glancing in the mirror at my appearance. I'm wearing a pair of leggings, a tight, lilac-coloured top that had a Calvin Klein logo on it and a black cardigan. I head downstairs, to see what everyone is up to. 

The smell of sweat and boy's deodorant abuses my nostrils as I enter the kitchen. Finn and his two best mates, Alec and Jai, are raiding the fridge and cupboard for any food that they can find. 

"Hey," Alec grins, giving me a broad, charming grin. "How's the better twin going?" 

"I knew I always liked you the most," I tease and before I completely lost myself in Miles, I really did. My first ever kiss was with Alec, before my brother found out and sucker punched him in the stomach. I somehow had a crush on both Alec and Miles, simultaneously. Alec seemed interested in me, when we were about fourteen, but after a few threats from my brother, our two second romance faded pretty quickly. Then my infatuation with Miles happened. "I'm good. Great, actually. You?" 

I'm half lying, but with my cheery tone, he doesn't notice. Jai gives me a brief wave, before sticking his head back into the fridge. 

"Always good," he replies.

Finn comes over to me, before punching me in the arm, semi-lightly.

"Ow," I whine, stepping back. "Don't touch my precious cargo." 

Finn makes a face at me, reaching around and grabbing the rest of the muffins mum baked for us. I had planned to have some after dinner, but once the boys sniffed them out, the rest were gone in a matter of seconds. I let out a sigh, shaking my head. There goes that plan.

"Oi, you holdin' up okay?" Jai asks me, his mouth full of muffin. 

"Yeah, why?"

"Miles," he replies simply.

"Oh," I say bluntly. "Yeah. I'm okay."

"We'll drop that mother fucker, just give us the word," Alec pipes up. 

I grin, loving that The Boys always have my back. "Thanks guys, you're the best." 

"You heading to Wesley's on the weekend?" Jai asks. "Everyone is gunna' be there." 

"Is he having another party?"

"Yeah, his parents are away for a month so he'll probably have a few." he explains, before sculling an entire water bottle in about three seconds. 

"I'll probably go, if Finn lets me," I roll my eyes.

"Fuck Finn," Alec smirks, earning himself an elbow in the stomach. He is always the one to test my brother's patience. It used to be Miles, but Alec has pretty much taken his spot. 

"Okay, well, you guys have fun. I've got a date with my Biology notes." I groan. 

Alec gives me a sympathetic smile as I turn.

When I get to my room, I flop belly-first onto my bed. I reach for my phone.

**Isobel** _We're going to Wesley's party on the weekend._

**Samara** _I already know that and I have a plan._

**Isobel** _A plan? Do tell._

**Samara** _You're going to look really hot and make Miles wish he never did what he did to you._

**Isobel** _I like the way you think._

**Samara** _I'm not just a pretty face._

**Isobel** _I know ;)_

Grinning, I toss my phone to the side and pull my Biology notebook towards me.

It's time I start taking control of the game.

●

 

The next day cruises by uneventfully.

Miles doesn't talk to me. I notice a few lingering stares, but he left me alone. Finn was on patrol, his boys flanking him at all times, pretty much watching me all day. I feel weirdly smug about that fact. With these guys acting as my body guards, no one can try anything and even though it's a terrible thing to think, because of Bentley, I don't mind spending time with Alec. We've always gotten along really well. 

As soon as the bell rings after the last class, I quickly hurry to my car. I drive straight to work and get dressed into my scrubs.

I work from 4-8pm on random week days at a dental office, as either a dental assistant or on the front desk, whichever they need on the day. I work at a privately owned practice the purely runs for people who work full-time jobs and can't make appointments during regular hours. We also run a community health regime, for people who can't afford dental treatment by offering discounts, vouchers and payment plans.

My shift flies by and not long later, I'm out the front, wearing a pair of jeans, my vans and a big coat. I rub my hands together as I wait for Bentley to pick me up. After a few minutes, I see headlights, before his car pulls up in front of me. 

"Thank God," I say, sliding into the passenger seat. "I was almost ready to bail."

"Sorry, got caught up," he apologises, quickly turning up the heat. "How was work?" 

"Busy, but good. How was football practice?"

"Hard," he admits. "And tiring." 

"Sounds fun. What's for dinner?"

"I got us Chinese," he replies. 

"Ah, that's what I can smell," I say, inhaling the scent.

Flashing me a grin, Bentley drove us up to the look out, before cutting the engine. We exit the car and make our way over to one of the tables. The paint is chipped and there are pieces of chewing gum stuck under the table surface, but it's still one of my favourite places to come. I like that you can see everything from up here. 

"You going to Wesley's?" he asks me, piling food onto his plastic plate.

That seems to be the question everyone is asking this week.

"Sure am."

I don't bother to ask if he's going, because all the football boys are big partiers. I have never seen a party without them there. 

"Good," he smiles. "I was hoping you were."

"Why's that?" I ask him with a smile.

He jerks his shoulder up, a smirk dancing on his lips. "Will make it more fun." 

We continue small chit-chat as we eat. I enjoy spending time with Bentley, he's easy-going and our conversations are effortless. 

Once I finish eating, I pack up the food, before leaning on my forearms, watching the flickering lights of the town. The cool wind slapped the loose bits of my hair on my face. I tuck them back in annoyance.

Bentley's hand finds my thigh. I can feel the warmth of his skin, through my jeans. I flicker my eyes up to him, to see a devilish smirk lighting up his face. He leans in, pressing his warm lips to mine.

I can taste the sauce of the Chinese food on his tongue as the kiss deepens. His hand continues to move up my thigh and soon, his fingers are rubbing against me. I suddenly jerk my head away, startled. 

We had made out, but he hadn't done _that_ before. This was the first time, since Miles, that I have kissed anyone sober. I always felt much more confident whilst drunk, so it was taking me a bit of time to get used to how forward Bentley is. 

"What?" he asks, a dirty smirk on his face. 

"Nothing, I'm just-" I blink a few times, trying to gather my thoughts. I have been thinking that Bentley will only be satisfied with make out sessions for so long - but I'm not ready to give over myself to him. The last time I was prepared to do that, I was left hurt, confused and alone. I need to know Bentley a little better, before handing him a part of me that I can never take back. "Cold. I'm really cold." 

His eyes narrow for a moment, before he nods. "Yeah, it is cold and it's getting late." 

"It is," I agree, quickly getting to my feet.

After throwing out the empty containers, I follow him to the car and climb in, greedily waiting for the warm air. The trip home is much quieter than the way there, but I don't really mind. 

I like sitting back and watching him drive, while I listen to the hum of the radio in the background. 

"Thanks for dinner," I say to him when he pulls up at my car. "I had a good time tonight."

"Me too. I'll see you tomorrow?" 

"Yeah," I smile, before leaning in and stealing a brief kiss from him. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Isobel." 

Once I'm back out in the cold air again, I run to my car, seeking the warmth it holds. After sliding in behind the wheel, I plant my keys in the ignition, before turning the key. A strange, groan sound emits from my engine.

"What the...?" I say to myself, trying to start the car again. After swearing loudly and hitting my steering wheel a little too aggressively, I jump out of the car and stomp around to the front, popping the hood. I've never had a problem with it before, I have no idea why it would be doing it now. 

Using my phone light, I try to figure out what the hell is going on, but realistically, I am clueless about cars.

"Might go better if this was connected," a smooth voice says behind me.

I whirl around, to see Miles holding something in his hand. 

"What the hell?" I exclaim. "Did you break into my car and steal that?"

"I didn't break into it."

"How did you pop the hood?" I demand, folding my arms across my chest.

"You had your spare key tied underneath the car."

"And how did you possibly know that?" I snap, narrowing my eyes at him. 

"Because your mum does the same thing. I remember when we went to Dreamworld, Finn lost the car keys, she said it was alright because she always kept a spare underneath the car." 

"Well aren't you intelligent," I say sarcastically. "Why did you do that to my car?" 

"I wanted a chance to speak to you." 

"Did you follow me?"

He shrugs.

"You're a psycho," I growl, jabbing my finger at him. "This is stalking." 

"I just wanted a chance to talk, considering your brother's army won't let me anywhere near you." 

"Yeah, I wonder why," I deadpan. "Put that thing back in my car. Right now." 

"Is," he says softly. "I'm really, really sorry for what I did. I don't think you understand just how sorry I am." 

I close my eyes and lean back onto my car. "An apology eighteen months later doesn't change or justify what you did."

"I know. I would have apologised sooner, if I could get in contact with either of you." 

"You seemed to find my number pretty easily."

"Only because I asked around. No one even knows who you are, where I was living before." he explains, digging his hands deep into the pockets of his dark hoody.

There are bags under his crystal, blue eyes. The stubble on his chin has grown into more of a beard, making him seem even older. I hate that I still want to reach out and run my fingers through his hair, just like I used to. I hate that he makes me wish I could forgive him and have him hold me, again. 

"Okay, so you wanted to talk to me, to apologise, right?" I ask him.

"Yeah."

"Okay, you've done that. Can you return that thing to my car now?"

He exhales. "Are you ever going to forgive me?"

"It's not just me, Miles," I snap. "Even if I happen to forgive you, you still have Finn and my mum to worry about." 

"You're the one who matters." 

I feel my heart clench. I look to the ground, blinking furiously. I have wanted to hear him say these words to me for so long and now he finally is... 

I hear the gravel crunch underneath his shoes as he strides towards me. He slides a finger underneath my chin, tilting my head back, my eyes meeting his harsh, blue ones.

"Forgive me," he whispers. "Please Issy, forgive me." 

His warm breath fans my face and his scent washes over me. It's still the same as I remember. 

Before I can stop it, a tear rolls down my cheek and my bottom lip begins quivering. His thumb slides across my cheek, capturing my tear.

"Don't cry," he murmurs. 

Soon, tears are falling down my cheeks rapidly. I shove him backwards, hastily wiping at my face.

"You can't just say these things to me!" I cry, hating myself for showing weakness. "I _hate_ you." 

"No, you don't." 

"Yes I do!" I yell, crying even harder. "I hate you so damn much. I don't want anything to do with you."

"That's a lie."

I bury my face into my hands as I continue to cry. I hiccup loudly, feeling mortified that I'm breaking down in front of him. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you," he murmurs.

He began to walk to me again, but I jerk back. 

"Don't." I warn, trying to see him through my blurry eyes.

He presses his lips together, before going to my car and reconnecting the part that he took out. It takes a few moments and while he did that, I desperately try to pull myself together.

"You can spend the rest of your life hating me, but I'm back and I'm here for good. You can't pretend I'm not."

"I can try," I whisper brokenly, my voice raspy, my eyes stinging.

"That would be a shame," he tells me, before turning and walking from me. 

I stand there, watching as he retreats, his darkly-dressed figure disappearing into the shadows. 

I hop into my car and press my hand against the steering wheel, repeating his words over and over in my mind.

_ That would be a shame. _

Yeah. It would.


	6. Chapter 6

My head is killing me.

My throat felt dry as I blindly reach for the glass of water I always have beside my bed. I down the glass, spilling half down my chin, before placing it loudly back onto my bedside table. I try to roll over, but there is something heavy spread across my abdomen. 

I slowly open my eyes and let out a startled gasp, when there is a tanned arm across my stomach. It belongs to a guy. 

My eyebrows shoot up as I move my head, seeing a mop of dark hair. With my head pounding and my stomach whirling, I edge out of the bed and go around to the other side of the room, to see Samara passed out, her head in a bucket. I grimace at the sight, considering she is still wearing her revealing dress. 

A shocked breath escapes me as I stare at the boy in my bed. My stomach drops.

Holy shit.

It's Alec.

 

** The Night Before **

 

"Thank God it's Friday, am I right?" Samara asks me, dragging mascara over her eyelashes. 

"Hell yeah," I reply, sliding my left hooped earring through my ear. 

We're currently getting ready to attend Wesley's party, which has been highly anticipated by everyone. Samara and I always get ready together, before going to a party. When the party is held over the weekend, we usually do pre-drinks with my brother and his friends, but considering they had the game tonight, they start drinking in the locker room, right after. We head straight back to either my house or hers to get ready. 

My hair cascades down my back in big, loose curls, while I wear one of my favourite black dresses and my short-heeled boots. Samara has chosen to wear a tight, white dress that hugs her figure perfectly. My dress is clingy and cut low down the chest, but isn't quite as daring as hers. I am pretty confident with my body and appearance, but nowhere near her level. With her vibrant red hair and even redder lips, she draws eyes the moment she enters a party. It's hard to compete with that, considering my appearance is much softer.

 

"Guess who texted me before the game," she smirks and I remember seeing her busy on her phone.

"Who?"

"Jai!" 

"Jai?" I echo in surprise. "What did he want?"

"A piece of this, duh," she states, gesturing to her body. 

I roll my eyes. "Of course."

She laughs. "He asked if I was going tonight, which is obvious, and then said he is looking forward to seeing me? I didn't want to say anything at the game because everyone was there and I needed time to think about it."

"So, in boy language, he is going to try and get with you tonight." I confirm. Samara is pretty popular, often talking to multiple guys at once. She has been with a few of the footballers before, but not Jai. "And your decision is?"

"He is hot, I'm hot, it makes sense." she shrugs. "I'll see what happens when I start drinking." 

"Hmm... I just need to find something..." I rummage through my draws, finding a safety pin. "Do you think this would work, to pop that _huge_ ego of yours?" 

She snorts. "Shut up, you know I'm kidding."

"Sure you are."

After skulling the remainder of our drinks, we descend down the stairs, to where mum is sitting down on one of the arm chairs, reading a book.

"You girls look nice," she compliments with a warm smile. "Ready to go?"

"Yep!" we chorus, trying not to reveal that we're pretty much drunk already.

She knows both Finn and I drink when we go to parties, but she doesn't need to know that we get _drunk._  

Samara and I spend the short car ride singing loudly to the radio, with mum dancing awkwardly in the front seat, trying to join in. This happens often, sober or not. My family turns into performers when we're travelling in the car. Finn tops it, with his facial expression and body rolls. 

"Thanks mum, love ya!"

"Behave!" she calls as I shut the door. 

With Samara's hand on my elbow, we stumble into the party. The music is loud, vibrating the floor underneath us. We spot Finn and his group instantly, heading over to them. Straight away my eyes land on Bentley, leaning against a wall, chatting to an unfamiliar brunette. I quirk my eyebrow. 

We're not dating, I guess he can do whatever he wants. She laughs at something he says and I turn away, feeling a little deflated. 

"Hey!" Finn greets, shoving a shot into my hand, fortunately not noticing Bentley. "I'm about five in, catch up."

"Oh you're on," I say, accepting the challenge. 

"I love that your sister can party harder than you can, Collins," Alec smirks, his dark hair still wet from his after-game shower. His soft, brown eyes linger on mine a heartbeat longer than necessary. 

Finn rolls his eyes. "She tries." 

I down three shots and my throat feels raw from the burning. I chase the vodka with some orange juice, before taking another two. My head is spinning by the time I finish. I give Finn a triumphant smile. 

"Put it up here," Alec says, pushing around Finn to high-five me.

"That was cute, but can you do another five more?" Finn tests me, quirking his eyebrow. 

If I do another five more, I will either puke or pass out on the floor within half an hour. 

"Damn right I can!" I agree anyway. 

"Let's not," Samara suggests, steering me away. "You and your brother are so competitive."

"He starts it," I grumble, letting her lead me over to the beer pong table.

The game had just ended. Samara pushes a girl I don't out of the way and I quickly apologise to her for my friend's rude behaviour. 

"Alright, who wants to verse me and Isobel?" she asks, looking around.

"I will," an even voice comments as Miles steps up to the table.

I groan internally. He looks hot. He is dressed in a v-neck, white t-shirt, his leather jacket over the top and dark pants. He has sun glasses pushed into his hair, even though it's nighttime. His muscles can be seen through his t-shirt and I suddenly wish he wasn't here while I was drunk because my mind is suddenly imagining me licking those rock-hard abs of his and now I'm questiong myself as a human being. 

I exchange a glance with Samara and shrug. Jai joins Miles and we begin to play. I look over my shoulder, to see Bentley still talking to the girl, not even noticing me here with Miles. I let out a huff of air, returning my focus to the game before me, not wanting to seem petty. 

I miss all the shots, except two, causing Miles to drink once and Jai to drink the other. Samara is better than me, but still not that good. We end up drinking much more than the boys did, which is what usually happens. My coordination isn't that great when I'm sober, so I'm even worse when intoxicated. 

As I finish my last drink, I meet the icy, blue eyes of Miles. The corners of his lips curve upwards as he nods at me, his eyes raking over my body. I feel my cheeks heat up, his stare feeling extremely intimate. 

"Let's dance," Samara suggests, dragging me to the dance floor, effectively breaking my intense eye contact with him.

I glance over to the kitchen, where Bentley and the girl have disappeared, Finn is making out with some blond against the kitchen counter, Alec threw a hot dog at Jai and I try not to stare to find out what Miles is doing. 

Squashing down my hurt, which is easier to do when I'm drunk, I move my body to the beat of the music. Samara always gets clingy to me when she drinks, one time having kissed me. She loops her arms around me, shimmying her body up and down as she practically dirty dances on me. I roll my eyes as it gains a lot of attention. She is gorgeous, especially when she dances. 

A few fox whistles can be heard and I half join in, dancing with her, losing myself in the music and drunken bliss.

Samara was suddenly pulled off of me and her lips were pressed against Jai's. They began making out openly on the dance floor and I roll my eyes, moving from my spot on the dance floor and towards the bathroom. I wobble up the stairs as my phone vibrates. I go to answer as I stumble into the bathroom, only to be interrupted.

Someone pulls me into the room, slamming the door shut. My back is slammed against the door and I'm staring into the eyes of Alec, my brother's current best friend.

"Alec," I exclaim in surprise. "What are you doing?"

"You looked so hot out there," he groans, his warm hands delicately running down the sides of my body. "Tell me you're not dating Bentley." 

"I'm not..." I say slowly. "If you haven't noticed, he's been off with some other-"

Suddenly his warm lips were pressed against mine. My eyes widen in shock as I stand there screaming _what the hell_ in my head over and over. Soon, the shock ebbs away and my drunken body starts to react. My arms snake around his neck as I pull him closer, kissing him back, hard. 

His warm hands grip the side of my dress in a tight hold.

I hate that when I close my eyes, I think of ashy blond hair, ice-blue eyes and soft, pink lips. 

"I think about you a lot, Isobel," he whispers against my lips and I struggle to grasp reality, having been pulled into unwanted memories. "When we hang around the pool, you wearing that bikini..." 

"But because of Finn..." I trail off breathlessly.

"But because of Finn..." he sighs, pulling back, running a hand over his face. "Fuck. I shouldn't have done that."

I shrug, a drunk, goofy smile stretching across my lips. "I didn't mind." 

He grins, stepping back and giving me another, long kiss, that makes me beg for more, before he steps back.

"I gotta' go otherwise we'll be in some serious trouble. Are you staying at your house tonight?" 

"I am."

"I will, too," he winks. 

He grins, disappearing through the door way, leaving me breathless, confused and alone. After using the toilet and washing my hands, I stare at the mirror, the room spinning.

Did that actually just happen? Did I just make out with Alec? 

Sighing, I lean against the counter and pull my phone out. I have two missed calls from Bentley. Suddenly, guilt grips me and I feel an uge to be sick. I've been hanging out with Bentley, but just made out with one of his friends. 

Feeling like a terrible person, I put my phone away and exit the bathroom.

Bentley is wandering down the hallway, his phone to his ear. I just feel my phone start to ring again, when he sees me.

"Isobel!" he exclaims, jogging over to me. "I've been looking for you." 

I step back and stare at him through my drunk eyes. His hair is messy and there's a mark on his neck.

"The fuck you have been," I snap, suddenly outraged that I felt guilty, when he did the same thing. 

"What?"

"I saw you with her," I say bluntly, trying not to act too hurt and seem clingy, but also show that I'm annoyed. Wait, that doesn't even make sense, does it?

"With Katie? Nothing happened!" 

"Yeah, the hickey on your neck says otherwise!" I shout back, my eyes stinging.

He narrows his eyes and grabs my chin, jerking my face towards him, his fingers biting into my skin. "Why the _fuck_ is your lip gloss smeared?" 

"Get your hands off me!" I cry, stumbling back.

All of a sudden, there's a whoosh of air up my side and Bentley is pressed up against the wall, Miles holding his shirt. 

"Touch her again and I will kill you," he spits, shoving Bentley harder into the wall. "Got it?" 

"You were with him, weren't you?" Bentley drawls, glancing from Miles to me. "Good to see your repeating your mistakes again." 

"Oh please-" I begin, when Miles projects his fist into Bentley's nose. 

His head snapped back, hitting the wall, as blood spurts down his face. 

"Miles!" I gasp, my hands flying to my mouth.

Some guy started running that was at the end of the hall and I step back in shock. Bentley slides down the wall, looking stunned. Miles shakes out his hand, flexing his fingers.

"Miles..." I whisper, just as Alec, Finn and Jai, came rushing around the corner.

"Finn, wait, _Finn!_ " I cry when I see him running for Miles. 

I jump in front of him, slamming my hands to his chest, almost falling over in the process.

"He's looking out for me, okay? Please." 

Finn's nostrils flare as he glares over my head. 

"What did you do?" Alec asks Bentley, staring down at him.

"Nothing, I just asked her a fucking question!" he yells. "What's the big deal about this chick anyway? It's not like she even puts out." 

"Oh God help you now," I mutter, as Alec grabs the collar of his shirt, before punching him in the same spot Miles did. 

"Let - me - have - a - go!" Finn breaths, trying to get around me. 

He almost succeeded, but Jai pulled him back.

"Guys!" he yells. "Stop, this isn't solving anything."

At least one of them is smart.

I let out a sigh, my cheeks flaming. Mainly at the insult that Bentley threw in my face, but also the fact that I had three guys trying to defend me. I felt my heart swell as I look around, knowing whole-heartedly that they would protect me. Even Miles, when I thought he was the one who would hurt me the most. 

"Get the fuck out of here," Finn growls at Bentley.

Bentley shrugs out of Alec's hold and mutters to himself, wiping at the blood on his face, before striding down the hall.

The music isn't as loud up here, so when we all stop talking, it's rather quiet. I look down at the ground, feeling embarrassed.

"Did he hurt you?" Finn asks me, his voice much softer now. 

"No." I lied.

"He did hurt her. Look at her face." Miles pipes up. 

Finn snaps his head to mine and I step back. He grabs my shoulders and inspects my face carefully. There's probably a red mark, from where his fingers held me.

"That fucking-" 

"It looks worse than it is. It really didn't hurt. He didn't hit me or anything, I promise."

Finn blows out a breath, shaking his head. He looks back to Miles.

"Thanks..." he says slowly, as if thanking Miles causes him physical pain. "We can take it from here."

"Right," Miles replies in a clipped tone, meeting my eyes.

I look away, as he disappears down the hall, his right hand blood stained.

"I'll take her home," Alec offers. "My brother can take us back to yours, if you want to score with that blonde chick."

Alec is damn good. In attempt to get me alone without being suspicious, he throws my brother's latest hook up in his face. Finn grins, taking the bait. 

"You don't mind?" 

"Nah, this party is getting lame now, anyway." 

"Thanks man," Finn says, doing the one-arm-shoulder thing. 

Jai raises an eyebrow at Alec behind Finn's back and Alec smirks. Jai rolls his eyes, before Finn waves at me. They leave next and soon, it's only me and Alec. 

"Thanks for punching him when he deserved it," I laugh. "And for getting me a ride home."

"You can thank me later," he smirks. 

After he slipped into the bathroom to wash his hands, we leave the party. I can't find Samara, so I text her, saying that something happened with Bentley and I'm heading home.

The ride to my place is short, as Alec's brother chats to me the entire time. When I drink, I can talk a leg off a chair, as my mother says, so when we pull up, I continue babbling away, talking about nothing all that interesting. 

"Come on, chatterbox," Alec says with a laugh. "Thanks bro." 

"You owe me," he calls.

We stumble into the house and I giggle.

"Shh!" Alec says, pressing a finger to his lips. "Don't want to wake mum up."

I roll my eyes. Alec and Jai call our mum, their mum, when they come over. 

As I enter my room, I collapse onto the bed. Alec saunters over to me, unzipping my boots and yanking them off my feet.

"How kind of you," I say to him, my eyes closing.

"I'm a nice guy." 

He crawls over the top of me and then we're kissing. The kiss is sloppy as he tangles his fingers into my hair, pressing himself onto me. I let my fingers explore his defined torso, slipping under the shirt fabric. 

I still feel like I shouldn't be doing this, because of Bentley, but we weren't dating. Besides, he was with someone else tonight, anyway. 

"Your brother will put a hole in my head if he catches us," he breathes, kissing my cheek and jaw. 

"Who cares."

"Um, me?" he laughs, continuing to kiss down my neck.

The make out sessions deepens and I feel his fingers slip in between my skin and underwear. I suck in a breath of surprise as he begins to move his fingers down there. 

"Shh," he whispers against my skin. "This is our little secret." 

"Yes," I moan. 

His fingers slowly move in and out expertly, going slow, then fast, then slow, making me whimper softly at the feel of it. 

Just as my eyes began rolling into the back of my head, I hear the front door open.

Alec suddenly leaps off me and I feel cold without his body heat on top of me. "Shit, do you think that's him?"

Light footsteps can be heard and I giggle. "My brother could never be that quiet if he tried. It's Samara."

No later than a few seconds, my flamed-haired best friend wanders into the room.

"Dude, why did you leave?" she whines with a pout. "Is there any pizza?"

I giggle again and glance at Alec, who slowly licks his fingers, winking at me. My face burns crimson at the gesture, but Samara doesn't seem to notice. 

"There would be pizza, I have a brother, remember?"

"Can we cook some?" she asks. "Pleaaaase?"

"Yeah, I don't care," I shrug. "Do you want some, Alec?"

"Oh yes," he replies and I don't miss the double meaning. 

We all trail down to the kitchen and I smooth my dress over, making sure everything is where it's supposed to be.We tip-toe around the kitchen, trying to be quiet, as we cook a pizza. I already know with Alec being here, one isn't going to be enough.

The pizza cooks surprisingly fast. Maybe it's because we're all wasted.

We stagger back up to my room and begin to eat the pizza. We didn't think to grab plates or napkins and when I see Alec drop a bit of bacon onto my blanket, I know I'm going to regret this tomorrow.

"Fun party, hey?" Samara says, taking a bite.

"It was pretty fun," I admit with a sheepish smile. It was, until all that crap went down between me and Bentley.

We demolish the pizza quickly, before Alec tosses the box onto the floor.

Samara and I go and brush our teeth. I change into one of Finn's shirts and by the time I get back to my room, Samara is passed out on the floor and Alec is face-first, on my bed. 

With a soft chuckle, I crawl into bed, snuggling up to Alec, feeling the exhaustion tug at my body. 

I fall asleep instantly.


	7. Chapter 7

As last night's memories began to crash into my mind, one by one, I quickly retreat to the bathroom, where I throw up. I shower straight after, rinsing my body and shampooing my hair. The vanilla scent of my shampoo wafts around the bathroom and I inhale deeply, loving the smell. 

As I run my brush through my hair, I stare at myself in the mirror.

Do I like the person I was last night? Even though I've been casually seeing Bentley, doesn't mean I had the right to let Alec kiss me? But he did the same thing...

I let out a sigh, my brush getting caught in a knot. I wince as I yank it through. 

I don't enjoy lying to Finn or sneaking around his back. I am a bad liar, especially when I try to lie to Finn. He always knows. I don't plan to _date_ Alec. We just had fun and honestly, it wouldn't even matter, if he wasn't so close with my brother. I don't want another Miles-Isobel-Finn situation to arise. 

Miles... 

He had been there for me last night and I didn't even thank him. Maybe he really _is_ trying to make amends and all I do is push him away.

Bentley turned out to be an even bigger asshole. I'm glad I trusted my instincts and didn't give myself up to him at the first chance I got. I would severely be regretting it now, if I did. 

Still feeling tired from last night, I drag my feet with me, the smell of bacon making my stomach grumble. Now that I had my post-party-vomit, I can handle some food. I walk in to see Jai cooking. I raise an eyebrow.

"He can cook, he can play football, what's next?" I tease.

"You forgot I'm sexy as fuck," he points out, flipping the bacon over, before pointing the spatula towards the bench. "That's for you." 

I laugh at his words, before going over to the note.

_Gone out for lunch kiddies, will be back later.  
Love, _ _ Mum. _

I pull up a chair to the kitchen island bench, plopping heavily onto it.

"Big night?" he smirks.

"Like you can talk."

"I didn't take her home with me," he points out. "Unlike you and Alec, being here, all by yourself... Who knows what happened."

I glance to the kitchen entry. "Shut up, Jai!"

He grins, sending me a wink. "Your little secret is safe with Uncle Jai." 

I roll my eyes, knowing that Jai is actually terrible with secrets. "Good to know." 

Getting to my feet, I stretch, before getting us both a glass of orange juice and two plates. He piles food onto my plate and I give him a gracious smile, my mouth watering at the smell.

"So, did Finn score with what's-her-face?" I mumble as I chew on my bacon.

"He didn't come home until 5:30 this morning so if he didn't score, I will be concerned." he replies.

"Wow, 5:30am? That's a long night."

"Not for one of us," he winks but we both know, he isn't like Alec and my brother. He is very sweet and considerate, often dating a girl, rather than having a fling. "We have a reputation for a reason." 

"Right."

My mind instantly thinks back to how fast and expertly Alec managed to have me on my back, moaning. I frown, placing down my half chewed bacon as I think about all the girls he's been with. I wouldn't have gone any further if we weren't interrupted, surely. 

"Feeling sick?" he asks, noticing my uneasiness.

"It's coming in waves," I half-lie, resting a hand on my stomach. 

"Samara isn't going to be all weird about our hook up, is she?" he asks me with a frown. "I don't usually go for my bro's, twin sister's, best friend but she's hot and it kinda just happened." 

"Well, that was a mouthful," I comment with a laugh. "She is really unemotional when it comes to guys so you should be safe." 

"Good, I didn't really think it through last night. I don't want to mess anything up with my family's best friend."

"Just try not to be a dick." I say, even though out of everyone, Jai is the nicest and most well-mannered one. He is a true gentleman, even though he does have his moments, like they all do.

"Well, I mean, I can try," he replies sarcastically.

We continue to eat our breakfast, my appetite having come back a little.

I walk back to my room, to see Samara and Alec in the same positions as before. I grab my swimmers, a book and my towel, before closing the door softly behind me.

The weather is often cold, but we do get some nice, sunny days occasionally. I try to take advantage of them, every chance I get. 

After changing into my bikini, I grab my sunglasses, hat and a bottle of water, before venturing to the outdoor area, where the pool is. I stretch my bare legs out in front of me, feeling the warm sunshine kiss my skin. I inhale a deep, lungful of the fresh air, resting back onto the chair. 

I get through three chapters of the book, before I find myself having a nap, despite having slept well last night. I'm not sure how much time passed but I woke sometime later, to a loud splash.

I reel upright, slapping my hand to my chest. Alec emerges from the water, shaking his head, sending a shower of water droplets onto the pavement.

"Coming in?"

I grin in response, scrambling to my feet, discarding my hat and glasses. I go to the steps and edge one foot in, before Alec grabs my hand, yanking me in. I fall onto him in a tangle of hair and legs. I cry out at the coldness of the water as it hits my body.

"Alec!" I squeal, shoving him away.

My face flares at his comment about how he likes me in my bikini.

"CANNONBALL!" a new voice yells, as Jai's heavy footsteps can be heard, right before a big splash, sending a wave straight into my face.

The boys continue to chase me around the pool, pulling me under the water and splashing me when I got away. My sides were aching due to laughing so much. 

A few minutes later, Samara wanders out, wearing my black bikini. Her chest is a bit bigger than mine, meaning the top is a bit tight on her, but with the boys here, she wouldn't mind at all. I bet she wore _my_ swimmers for that exact reason.

"If one of you idiots try to push me into the pool, I swear to God," she warns, jabbing her finger towards Jai and Alec. 

They exchange a look with each other, before leaping out of the pool. She screams, running back to the safety of the house, but Jai reached her before she made it. He wraps his arms around her waist, throwing her into the pool. I throw my head back in laughter at her face.

After we all scream, laugh and fight with each other for a few minutes, Finn staggers out, still wearing his boxers, looking dishevelled.

"Can't a guy get some hangover sleep in his own house?" he yawns, rubbing his face. 

"Not when you have girls like this at your house," Alec smirks, pointing to me and Samara, purposely trying to stir Finn up.

His eyes snap open as he glowers at Alec. "Funny."

"Someone's in a mood," he continues snippily.

"I am wrecked," he whines, collapsing onto the fold-out chair I was on before, burying his face into his hands. "I got in at-" 

"5:30 this morning," Jai and I chorus at the same time. 

He cracks a grin. "It was a good night, wasn't it?"

I felt Alec flicker his eyes to mine as we all agree, me keeping quiet about my fight with Bentley and secret activities with Alec.

"Come in, Finn," Samara says with a flirtatious smile.

"Don't be gross," I warn her, wrinkling my nose.

"Maybe later. Who's hungry?" Finn asks.

I had eaten breakfast but that was a while ago now. We all agree that hamburgers sound good. Finn went inside to order and we all exit the pool and toweling off, before going inside. 

The boys went to the lounge room and set up the Xbox. I take that as my cue to swap my wet swimmers for a dress.

I had just pulled the dress over my head, when Samara barged into my room.

"What happened with you and Alec last night?" she asks me, folding her arms across her chest. "You were in here, alone, when I got back. Did I interrupt...?"

"We made out," I confess, tugging my dress down.

"Is that all?"

I felt my cheeks heat up. "I didn't sleep with him." 

"Of course not, but there's so much in between," she smirks with unnecessary exaggeration, falling onto my bed. "I need details." 

"It was just a quick make out and we kissed at the party as well." I explain. "But he might have also, umm..." I trail off, holding my fingers in the air and wiggling them around. 

"Oh, that's hot." 

I let out a sigh, shaking my head. "You're a dork." 

"I'm really not." She lays her head back. "Jai's a good kisser."

"I'm sure he would be."

"Tell me about this fight thing that happened with Bentley."

I sit down on the bed as I fill her in. She listens without interrupting, pushing her legs up my wall, so that she is looking at me, upside down. 

"Go Miles, that's hot." 

"You think everything is hot." 

"So, are Alec and Miles going to fight for you now? Oh my God, that would be so-" I frown at her. "Cool. I was going to say cool." 26

"That sounds like a drama-fest and have you forgotten about my over-protective and easily-angered twin brother?"

"You mean that sexy mother fucker down there, ordering us lunch?" 

"Samara!"

"You guys are so easy to rile up. I love it." She performs a cat-like stretch and I hear something crack.

She gets to her feet, throwing her wet hair into a messy bun on the top of her head.

"Coming downstairs?"

I nod, as my phone begins to ring. Bentley's name flashes across the screen.

"Give me a minute," I say to her with a grimace, waving my phone at her face.

"Good luck with that."

With a sigh, I slide my thumb across the screen.

"Hi Bentley."


	8. Chapter 8

"Hey Is," he says softly. "How are you?"

"Good, you?"

"Okay," he mutters. "Look about last night... I was an asshole."

"Really?" I deadpan. 

I hear him wince. "I shouldn't have been with that other girl. I didn't plan for that, it just happened. I guess I have been single for too long." 

"We're not dating. You're free to do what you want," I say with a sigh. "I'm more upset with what you said about me to everyone." 

"I got jealous, even though I had no right to be. Of course you didn't make out with anyone. You're not an idiot like me." 

I bite my tongue, feeling semi-terrible that I actually did. 

"Look, I'm not going to hold a grudge against you, but I'm not interested in seeing you anymore. No matter what you say, I know it's probably about sex for you and right now, I'm not ready."

"It's not just about that. I like spending time with you." 

"I do, too, but you showed me a different side to you last night and I didn't really like it." 

"Okay. Fine. Your call." he replies in a snappy tone. 

"Don't be a dick," I sigh. "Look, I'm not saying we can never hang out with each other again, I'm just not ready for what you are." 

He's silent and I actually pull the phone away from my ear, to check he is still on the line.

"Okay," he eventually says.

"Besides, you better sort things out with Finn, or else he's probably have words to say to you Monday morning."

He groans. "I should have known not to get involved with you." 

"Thanks. Good luck with Finn." 

I hang up and toss my phone on the bed, feeling mentally drained. I had a niggling feeling in my mind that Bentley was going to hurt me, but it happened sooner than I thought it was going to.

 

With a deep sigh, I get to my feet.

"What's wrong?" Samara asks me as soon as she notices my face.

"Bentley," I reply sourly.

The Xbox is paused as all eyes turn to me. I roll my eyes. "Wow, don't all stop on account of me." 

"What did he say?" Finn asks calmly.

"I probably shouldn't add fuel to the fire."

"Tell me. Now."

"He's just an ass." I shrug. "Don't worry about him."

"Okay, Jai and I will hold him down and Finn, considering you can't get in any more fights, you can slash his tires." Alec pipes up. 

"Guys!" I wail. "You can't mess up everyone that upsets me. I'm a big girl, I can take it."

They are quiet for a moment, before turning to each other.

"I'm good for that. Finn?" Jai asks and I'm surprised he is agreeing, he is usual the civil, peace-making one of the three. 

"I'll have everything we need and we'll slash them Monday morning," Finn agrees. 

"Oh my God." I mutter, collapsing onto the two seater that Samara is on. "Mum is going to kill you."

The boys ignore me and Samara shoots me a grin. She is just as evil as they are, always supporting their missions to take people down.

"What?" Finn asks innocently. "Everyone needs to know."

"Needs to know what?"

"That no one messes with Isobel Collins," he states with a smirk. "Or they deal with me."

●

 

After spending the day eating, talking and lounging around the house with The Boys and Samara, I find myself needing a time-out, as Finn cooks us dinner.

I decide to take a walk while he cooks, to clear my mind. I would usually be out, doing something on a Saturday night, but Finn and I thought having a night in with mum would be nice. 

The cool, night air whirls my hair around my face as I walk, in no particular direction. I end up at the park about a block away. I sit down onto the swing and pull out my phone. As if my fingers have a mind of their own, I go to Facebook. I go into my settings, to see the users I have blocked.

There's only one.

** Miles Carter.  **

With a moment of hesitation, I revoke my block. I do the same on Instagram and Snapchat. 

I lock my phone and rest my head on the chain, feeling tired from my day. My thoughts keep circling around Bentley, Alec and Miles. Last night had been both enlightening and confusing.

I discovered Bentley's true intentions, that Alec is still interested me after all this time and that maybe Miles' isn't here to cause trouble, like I assumed. Just thinking about it all, gives me a headache. 

My phone vibrates. 

**Miles** _Didn't expect to see your name pop up on my Facebook._

I run my thumb over my phone, staring at the message. I had expected it, but it somehow still surprised me.

**Isobel** _I thought it was about time._

**Miles** _Really?_

**Isobel** _Maybe. I don't know._

**Miles** _How are you feeling after last night?_

**Isobel** _Fine, thanks._

**Miles** _I hope I didn't overstep. I can't stand anyone thinking they can treat you like that._

**Isobel** _So, only you can hurt me?_

**Miles** _That's not what I meant._

**Isobel** _I know._

I sigh as I watch him begin to type. The speech bubbles appear three times, before he sends the next message.

**Miles** _What's up?_

**Isobel** _I have to go._

I don't wait for his reply as I shove my phone back into my pocket. Just because I'm trying to let go of my grudge against him, doesn't mean I'm going to fall back into old habits. 

Taking my time, I walk back home, my head heavy with thoughts.

The smell of food hits me instantly, causing my stomach to growl. I follow the smell into the kitchen, where Finn and mum are dancing around the kitchen. I grin, glad that things have remained normal between us all.

Sliding across the tiles in my socks, I begin to dance as well. Finn begins gyrating his hips and I snort at the sight of him. We nod at each other, before doing the "watch me whip, now watch me nae nae" dance. He does it much better, but at least we're in time. 

"Hate to interrupt," I say, a little breathless, after we finish. "But are those pork chops burning?"

"Oh shit," Finn exclaims, jogging over to the fry pan. 

Mum and I laugh as he quickly turns down the heat, flipping them. He sends a sheepish smile over his shoulder.

"Hope ya' like your chops well cooked!"

"We're used to it," both mum and I say at the same time, earning a glare from Finn.

I take a step back and watch the easy smiles on my mum and brother's face.

Nothing makes me happier, then seeing them happy.

 

●

 

As I am going over all the things I wanted to bring up with Ashley, I find myself gripping the coffee cups a little too tightly in my hands.

I round the corner and freeze, almost spilling one of the coffees on me. Ashley stands outside her office, dressed in her pencil skirt, blouse and jacket, her blonde hair pulled into a neat bun on her head. 

Miles stood opposite her, wearing black jeans, with slits in the knees and his trademark leather jacket. She is talking to him softly, while he is looking down at the ground, his right fist clenched. I contemplate turning and leaving, when his eyes lift, meeting mine. 

His eyes are puffy and his cheeks stained red. I widen my own in surprise. 

Suddenly, he jerks away from Ashley, even though she is still talking. He strides past me, without a word. His cologne washes over me and I hate that fact that it smells delicious.

With stiff legs, I move forward, to where Ashley is standing, her lips pursed.

"What is he doing at school so early?" I ask, glancing down at my watch.

I'm always the first student here, because of my session.

"I can't discuss why, but because it's you, I am going to tell you that he is going through a really hard time." She sighs as she takes a coffee from me and waves me inside. 

My interest peaks as I sit down. "What's going on?"

She frowns at me. "I can't tell you that."

"Is he in trouble?" I ask, thinking back to the times he used to run form the police after egging people's houses or graffiting public property. Him and my brother were menaces, although Miles the worse of the two. 

"End of discussion," she clips, before taking a sip. "Thanks for the coffee."

"You're welcome," I reply, trying to hide how desperately I want to know what they were talking about. "So, I have a lot to tell you."

"Good or bad?"

"You can decide for yourself," I tell her, fingering the side of the coffee cup lightly. "Bentley is an ass." 

"Oh," she replies, giving me a sympathetic smile. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"Yeah. I'm glad it ended before I got too attached."

She nods, still giving me a smile. "Do you mind me asking what happened?"

I launch into the story of the party, including the part where Miles came to my rescue. I also told her that I unblocked him on social media, leading to a very brief conversation. And that I also have not told my brother about it.

"Okay, so a lot happened since last week," she says, her eyebrows raised. "Let's rewind for a moment. You and Alec?"

"Yes, I'm a hoe, let's move on." 

She let out a snort of laughter. "You're not a hoe. I'm just surprised that you and Alec got together, with him being so close with your brother."

"It's not going to lead to anything and I hate lying to Finn, so it will probably be a one-time thing."

She nods. "Well, as long as you're alright and he's not pressuring you into anything."

"I'm a big girl, I can handle Alec." I smile. "But Miles on the other hand, I'm just lost. I'm so angry at him that I want to hate him, but I don't." 

"I'm not saying you should forgive Miles or anything like that, but he has suffered a major loss and unlike you, he has no family members to help him grieve." 

"Loss? What do you mean?" 

She pressed her lips together. "I've already said too much." 

"Did someone in his family die?" I ask quietly, horrified at the thought.

She doesn't reply and I feel an ache form in my abdomen. I rest my hand on my chest as I look into her eyes. 

"What about his dad? He's still around."

"Look, I honestly can't discuss this anymore, but if you're ready, you should try talking to him. He could use someone like you in his life."

I reel back in my seat, pondering her words. "Okay." 

She gives me a warm smile. "So, how's your family?"

"Good, I think. Mum still has her days where she's down, but Finn and I have been spending a lot of time with her, trying to make sure everything stays how it has been. We had a family night on Saturday, instead of going out. I think she enjoyed that. We played board games and stayed up until two in the morning watching movies. We haven't spent a Saturday night at home for a while, so it was nice." 

"That's great. Is your mum seeing anyone? Like, a counsellor, I mean?" 

"No, she probably should be. She works full-time so it's hard, but she isn't interested."

Ashley writes something down, before smiling. "Well, I hope she is going okay."

"Me too."

"Has she been drinking?" 

I was waiting for that. My mum was never a huge drinker, but after everything that happened, I found her passed out once or twice. When I found her in a pool of her own vomit, I knew she had a problem. We spoke to her, not involving anyone else in the issue (although I did tell Ashley afterwards) and mum pulled herself together. Every now and then I do notice that she has a few wines at dinner, but she hasn't drunk much since that time I found her.

I think she scared herself. She definitely scared me. 

"No more than a couple of wines, occasionally," I explain. "She's doing much better." 

"That's great to hear." she grins, looking pleased with my answer. "Oh, by the way, did Finn have anything to do with Bentley's tires being slashed yesterday?" 

I roll my lips into my mouth

"Actually, don't say anything. I'll have to report it." 

I let out a soft laugh and she rolls her eyes, knowing that Finn obviously did it.

We spend the rest of the session talking about school and the events coming up. She told me about the carnival, but I already knew it was on. I used to be on the Social Chair Committee, which organises it, but after dad passed away, I dropped out of it.

When I exit her office, I chew my lip, thinking back to what she said.

With a sigh, I make a decision.

I'm going to find Miles.


	9. Chapter 9

I begin aimlessly wandering through the hallway, scanning the small crowd of students as I try to find Miles, before Finn catches me. 

After almost losing hope, I finally find him down by the football oval. He is halfway down, sitting on the grass, leaning back onto the fence. Sucking in an encouraging breath, I walk over to him.

The closer I get, the stronger I can smell the stench of cigarette smoke. I scrunch up my face as I walk to him. It now makes sense why he is all the way down here.

He has his head hung low, his forehead pressed against his knees. His arms are slung over his knees, the cigarette loosely dangling between his fingers.

"Miles."

He lifts his head and my stomach clenches when I see tear stains.

He tilts his back, squinting in the morning sunlight.

"What do you want?" he asks, his voice dry. "Here to torment me some more? Throw your father's death in my face again?" 

I grimace, sliding down the fence and sitting beside him.

"It was easy to blame you," I murmur softly. "Even if it's not right, it was the easiest thing to do." 

"Yeah," he bit out, placing the cigarette against his lips and taking a draw.

I open my mouth a few times, trying to find words to somehow comfort him, but I came up blank. Instead, I let out an exhale, closing my eyes.

We sat there for a while, in total silence. The only sound was him letting out a puff of smoke every now and then. Eventually, he tosses the cigarette away. I am annoyed at that, but I don't say anything.

"What did Byrnes say to you?" he asks, sometime later.

"Not a lot."

"Must have been something for you to come after me." 

"I've been thinking and I'm sorry for how I acted." I apologise, my eyes still closed. "We shouldn't have cut you out like that, but it's so hard to forgive you. If I do, it's almost saying I don't care about what happened." 

I stretch my legs out in front of me, trying to capture some of the sun's heat. Even though it is a sunny day, the air is still cold.

"I'm a fuck up," he mutters. "Always have been." 

"Not always." 

I feel him move beside me. I lazily open my eyes, to see he has half-turned. The sunlight brushes his face, casting a yellowish tint on his skin. I stare into his clear, blue eyes, taking in the dark look they now have. I notice the dark circles under his eyes and the careless stubble that has grown on his face. He has angry, frown lines around his mouth.

"Fuck," he chokes out, reaching out to me. 

I let him. His rough fingers run down the side of my face. His eyes never leave mine as his thumb begins to caress my cheek. A shiver runs down my spine at the intimate gesture.

"I missed you."

I lower my gaze, biting my lip softly. "I hate to admit it, but I missed you, too." 

His hand is cold as he continues to stroke me. 

"You've always had really soft skin," he whispers. 

I shiver again, his voice bringing back many memories of us, stealing kisses from each other, whispering sweet nothings as we made out on my bed. When we used to go star gazing or sneak down to the beach late. 

I'm brought back to the present when his thumb runs over my lip. He lets out a soft groan, before pulling his hand away.

"You're killing me."

I let out a soft laugh. "I'm not doing anything."

"You don't have to." 

His gaze is too intense. I look away, back to school, knowing I am well beyond late at this point.

"Why did you move back here?" I ask.

"I had to leave. This is the only place I know and honestly, I did come back for you. I want to be in yours and Finn's life again." 

"Why did you have to leave?" I question.

He had been living with his mum, as far as I know. His mother hadn't been a part of his life much, since his parents' divorce, so I didn't know what life had been like for him. All I know, is that his mum had been a mess a while ago. When I heard he went to live with her, I hoped that she had gotten better.

"She died." 

Tears burned at my eyes as I tore my gaze to his face. He isn't looking at me, but gazing vacantly ahead. He pulls out another cigarette, but doesn't light it. He rolls it between his fingers.

"Shit," I whisper. "Sorry, I didn't know." 

"She overdosed," he let out a dry laugh and I wince at the sound of it. "Always knew the drugs would kill her. Didn't think it was going to be this soon, though." 

"Jesus," I mutter, wiping my eyes, a little shocked at his emotionless tone. "What the hell have you been living through, this past year and a half?"

"You don't want to know."

Tears began to fall down my cheeks before I could stop them. "This is all my fault. If my family hadn't cut you out-" 

He drags his eyes to mine, looking startled. "What? This isn't your fault."

"Yes it is," I cry. I hiccup, struggling to breathe, my fingers trembling as I wipe at my cheeks. "You shouldn't have had to move. You shouldn't have had to live like that."

"It was my fucking fault," he spat, jabbing himself in the chest. "I did that to you, knowing it would hurt you. I didn't give a fuck because I was high and drunk. I didn't care that you were waiting. I didn't care for any of it. I wanted to my next fix of fun. _Richard died because of me._ If I didn't ditch you that night, none of it would have happened." 

I am hysterically crying by this point, my chest heaving as I try to calm myself down.

I scramble to my feet as he reaches for me. Every word he said hit me like a bullet. I begin shaking, wiping at my face angrily.

"Shit, I'm sorry," he kept repeating as he got to his feet. "Look-"

"Did you sleep with her that night?" I ask, my voice quivering as I glare at him through my tears. 

He looked pained. "Yes." 

I knew he had, but hearing him say it, feels ten times worse than I thought it would. I bury my face in my hands as I cry. There are rumours that the girl he was with, was their arch enemy, Eli Matthews' girlfriend, but I'm not sure if it is true or not. 

"You were high?"

"I always got high after a game," he said slowly.

"Did Finn?"

"Not really. He's a pussy when it comes to that shit." he replies. "Well, he was. I don't even know him now." 

"Did you even care about me? At all?" I growl, hating that I'm still crying. 

"Of course I did," he snaps. "I cared about you a bit too fucking much, Isobel, if you didn't notice. Why do you think I snuck around with you for so long? I wouldn't have done that for just anyone. I'd never liked someone like I did you and it scared the shit out of me. I couldn't like you - you were Finn's sister. He warned me, so many times. He warned all of us." He drew a ragged breath, throwing his hand through his hair. "I tried to ignore my feelings. I convinced myself I liked the thrill of seeing you, because I wasn't meant to." 

"How many girls did you sleep with, while you were seeing me?" I whine, trying not to get too excited over his words, focusing on the things he did to hurt me, instead. 

"Don't ask questions you don't want the answers to, Isobel." 

"I was an idiot falling for you," I spit, feeling hot anger burn through me as I stare at him.

He shrugs, the nonchalant look in his eyes making my fists ball at my side. "Yeah, you were but it still happened. Can't change it now, can we?"

"I can make sure history doesn't repeat itself." 

"Look, I'm still a fucking mess, but I'm not going to do what I did last time. I'm not going to stuff it up with you."

"You're not going to get the chance to, because there is no us." I wave in between our bodies. "I learnt my lesson the first time."

"Don't say this to me if you don't mean it," he warns, his red-ringed eyes narrowing. "I can't wait for you forever."

"Good to know," I clip back, wiping my nose. "Good to know I'm not _worth_ waiting for."

"That's not what I meant-"

"It's okay, I'm already more involved than I should be." I say to him, shaking my head, taking a step back. "I'll see you around."

I stride away from him, wiping at my eyes, cursing them for being full of endless tears. I walk through the hall, immensely glad most people are in class. I can't control my tears as they fall.

I hear a locker door slam and Alec turn. He gives me a bright smile, until he sees my face. He hurries over to me, looking concerned. 

"Woah, what's wrong?"

I wrap my arms tightly around him, burying my face into his chest.

"Hold me," I whisper. "Just for a moment." 

His textbook lands with a thud, as it hits the ground. He pulls me tightly to him, hugging me. 

I turn my head so that my right cheek is pressed against his chest. I let him hug me, as I try to pull myself together. He rubs my back soothingly. I blink wearily as I see Miles appear at the end of the hallway. He takes in the sight of me, in Alec's arms. 

A look of pure fury passes his face as he turns his back to me, walking away. 

I should have known not to get anywhere near Miles again.


	10. Chapter 10

I sit in bed, my legs folded beneath me as I continue to binge-watch Netflix, a jar of Nutella perched in my hands. 

"Why did you leave school?" Finn bursts through my door, placing his hands on his hips, looking down his nose at me. 

I pause my show, flicking my eyes to his. I lick my spoon clean as I shrug.

"Felt sick."

"Bullshit. Something happened with Bentley, didn't it? Or Miles? Since when are there so many guys in your life?" 

"Breathe before you give yourself a hernia." I laugh, quirking an eyebrow at him. "And no, I'm allowed to feel like shit sometimes and skip school."

"Physically or mentally?" he asks me skeptically.

"Bit of both, I guess." It is half true. 

He sits on the end of the bed, watching me. "What's wrong?" 

"I can't talk to you about it," I admit honestly. "You won't get it."

"Try me."

I let out a sigh. "It's about Miles."

"Here we go," he replies, throwing his hands up in the air. "What now?" 

I let out an annoyed groan. "See? I feel like I can't talk to you about anything anymore. You don't understand or even _try_ to."

His face transforms into a look of hurt, straight away. "Ouch." 

"Sorry, I'm being honest."

He raises his eyebrows. "Okay, fine. Tell me."

"Don't interrupt and get all pissy." 

"I'll try not to," he frowns, not appreciating my choice of words.

"Miles was talking to Ashley - Dr Byrnes - this morning. She told me, off the grid, that he's going through a really hard time and then I found out his mum overdosed. That's why he moved back here." I inhale quickly. "Finn, she _died._ " 

He looked at me, perplexed. "Serious?" 

"Yeah."

"Fuck. I had no idea."

"Me either," I sigh, taking my bottom lip in between my teeth. "I'm not saying we should jump in and forgive him, but he's going through some stuff and honestly, he doesn't have the close family around him, like we do." 

He leans forward so that his forearms rested on his thighs. He rubs his hands roughly across his face.

"Alright. I'll try to back off."

"Okay," I say weakly.

"You're not, like, falling for him again, are you?" 

"No," I murmur softly. "I don't ever want to be involved with him again."

"Good. He will only hurt you." 

"I know."

"I saw his dad the other day, when I was down town with The Boys. He was with some woman. It looked like they were together." he says after a few moments. 

"Really? That's good. Isn't it?"

"Mm," he mumbles, looking like he is deep in thought. "Anything else you wanna' talk about?" 

As he meets my eyes, I find myself shrinking back into my pillows, trying to figure out whether his tone is accusing or not. 

"I don't think so."

His eyes stay on mine for a few moments, before he finally looks away, nodding. "Okay, cool. I'm going out tonight."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going out with Becca, we're going to the movies."

"The owner of the bra I found in your car?" I ask. "I thought she wasn't 'getting a piece of this', again?"

"No, that was Tiana. Keep up." he replies with a devilish grin. 

"It's hard to!" I protest. "Is she the blonde girl you were with at Wesley's?" 

"That's the one."

"I thought you were a 'casual' guy?" I ask, quoting him. "You don't usually take your hook up out on a date."

"She's hot and I'm bored."

"I call bullshit," I announce, pointing my spoon at him. "You like her." 

"Do not!" 

"Do so!" I argue back, grinning triumphly.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, baby sister."

"I'm not your baby sister," I say with an eye roll, annoyed at that he always calls me that, when he's literally only minutes older.

He grins again, flashing his perfectly white, straight teeth. "Alec is coming over later to grab my football. If he plays the Xbox, can you make sure he doesn't mess with my profile again?" 

I try not to perk up at the mention of Alec. "I can try, no promises." 

With a salute, he exits my room and I press play. I sink into my bed, hugging my pillow to my chest. I hardly focus on the T.V as my mind keeps wandering back to the scene with Miles today.

He looked so tortured and heartbroken, but at the same time, dished out some razor-sharp insults at me, when I mentioned _that night._ He admitted that he _knew_ I was waiting but didn't care while he had sex with another girl. 

I'm so confused with his intentions and what he wants from me.

It almost made it seem like he wanted to date me...? Or at least give "us", a second chance? The Miles Carter I once knew, never dated. 

Shaking my head as if to clear my thoughts, I refuse to think about it any longer.

Sometime later, Finn walks through my room.

"Do these jeans make me look gay?" 

With a sigh, I pause my show and peer up at him. "What?"

"Do they?" he demands, peering down at them, moving his knee in a rotating circle.

I look down to his jeans and noticing they look identical to the ones Miles had on today. They are black, tight-fitting jeans, with the knees intentionally ripped.

"No, I like those jeans." I told him with a smirk. "Can you let me borrow them some time?" 

"Fuck you," he groans, throwing my school shirt at me. 

I snort with laughter, swatting the shirt away. "They look fine. They're trendy and they look good with your sweater. Are you only wearing them because Miles did?" 

"No, of course not," he scoffs and I can tell he is lying. Finn and Miles used to be very similar with their style. From behind, if it weren't for their different hair colours, they would have been identical.

Miles _did_ look very good in them today. 

Finn has a grey, baggy sweater on with the logo Tommy Hilfiger. He looks quite nice. His skin is clear and clean-shaven, his dark hair actually neat for once. 

"Wait, are you actually _trying_ to look good? Is this an actual date?" 

"No," he argues a little too quickly. "I was just wondering."

I grin. "Uh huh."

"Shut up," he mutters, striding back out of my room, slamming the door shut.

I vaguely hear mum yell up the stairs, something about no slamming doors. I get to my feet and stretch, before trotting down the stairs.

"I ordered some fish and chips, because it's only us two. I can't be bothered cooking," mum shrugs. 

"Okay, cool."

"Are you feeling any better?" she asks me, a look of concern on her face.

"Yeah, a bit."

"I'm going," Finn calls, jogging down the stairs. I can smell his cologne and I give him a thumbs up.

"You smell good."

"I always smell good." 

I turn to mum. "He's trying to impress his date."

"Date?" my mum echoes incredulously.

"Isobel!" Finn growls and I giggle as mum goes over to him starts fluffing over his appearance, asking him a series of questions. He sends me a look of death over her head and I smile innocently, waltzing over to the fridge. 

He finally gets away from her and bolts to the door, hardly saying bye as he does.

"My little babies' are growing up so fast," she sighs deeply, coming towards me. 

I push her away gently as she tries to hug me and she laughs. I give in and she wraps her arms around me.

"I love you."

"I love you, too, Ma."

"Aw, family hug? I want in!" Suddenly, two big arms are wrapped as both. 

I squeak at the sudden constriction and laugh when Alec's big smile is in front of my face. He steps back. 

"Hello Alec, my other son," mum jokes. 

"Hi mum!"

"What's happening?" she asks him.

"I'm coming over to steal Finn's football," he explains, giving her his charming smile.

"Do you want to stay for dinner? I've ordered fish and chips." 

"You know me, I can't say no to free food." 

We both roll our eyes, knowing that's true. She shouldn't have bothered to ask.

"Do you know where he's hidden it?" Alec asks me and I know it's just an excuse to get me to go upstairs with him, without drawing attention. 

"I'll take a wild guess and say it's under his bed," I say, turning, making my way to the stairs.

Once we're inside his room, I go to grab the football, when Alec shoves me onto Finn's bed. I let out a squeal of surprise, hoping mum didn't hear it, as he belly flops onto me. He flips me onto my back, grinning. 

"Hi."

"Hi," I laugh, shoving him playfully.

"How are you? You were a mess at school today." 

"I'm fine," I say, attempting to give him a convincing smile. "Thanks for that, by the way. I shouldn't have done that."

"Hot, crying girl pressed against me? I didn't mind," he teases, leaning down to tuck a piece of my hair behind my ear, much like Bentley did to me the other day. I cringe at the thought.

"Alec, we shouldn't," I say to him, dropping my eyes to his soft, inviting lips. "I hate lying to Finn and last time, with Miles..."

Gently, he lowers himself onto me, kissing me. I discontinue my sentence, letting his lips claim dominance over mine. I loop my arms round his neck as he grip my sides, his warm tongue brushing mine. 

It then occurred to me that I've been self-indulging Nutella all afternoon and my breath probably reeks. 

He doesn't seem to mind as the kiss deepens. Alec's hand slide up my stomach, his fingers tightly encircling my right breast. He squeezes it, a little roughly, and I let out a soft moan, my cheeks burning at the gesture. 

He breaks away from my lips, sending a series of sloppy kisses down my neck, much like he did the last time we made out. My mind is screaming that this is wrong, this is Finn's best friend and we're _on his bed._

I then realised, when I closed my eyes, I am imagining it is Miles I was with. Again. My body feels cold at the thought. I wanted to shove Alec off me suddenly, but I didn't want to make things awkward. 

His fingers tug at my cardigan, kissing my exposed skin underneath. His tongue begins to make circular patterns on my shoulder, when I hear the front door shut.

"Dinner's here!" mum calls, breaking Alec from his trance and I send out a silent thank you to the universe. I mean, I thoroughly enjoy having Alec make out with me, but I feel wrong, picturing he is someone else. And thinking of Miles, after today especially, is a bit of a mood killer.

He rolls back onto his elbow, offering me a goofy, lope-sided smile. "Thank God, I'm so hungry, I was about to eat you." 

My cheeks flame even more than they already are as he stands casually, extending his hand. I let him pull me to my feet, as I follow him out to the hallway. As we get to the stairs, he drops my hand. I dart to the bathroom, smoothing over my hair. My face is flushed. 

As I walk into the kitchen a few moments later, Alec is already seated at the table, chatting to mum. I pull out my phone and quickly text Samara, asking her for her help.

These boys are going to get me into some serious trouble.


	11. Chapter 11

"You and Alec, again?" Samara asks me, as she flips through one of my magazines, chewing her gum obnoxiously. "Really thought that was a one-time thing." 

"Yeah, I did, too." I agree. "I know he isn't looking to date, he just wants to fool around. But I don't want to sleep with him, so..."

"Why not?" she shrugs. "I know the whole Miles thing has messed with your head, but Alec is a nice guy." 

I stare at her, baffled. "He is a player. He has slept with plenty of girls. Once I give it up, he'll get bored and move on. I don't want my first time to be like that." 

"Well, that's your choice."

"It is my choice," I argue, frowning. "I only want to do it with someone I'm dating. Who I _love_." 

"Okay, okay, I get it." she replies, holding up her hands in a peace gesture. 

I let out a huff. Samara frustrates me. She is so unemotional sometimes. It irks me that she doesn't care about things like that. She sleeps with people and then can see them next day and act like nothing happened. 

I'm not wired like that. I'm far too emotional. I blame my mother's annoying genes for that. 

"When does Kiarra get back? I miss her," I pout. 

Our other best friend and the third member of our trio, Kiarra, has been travelling around Europe for almost two months now. She's gone for three. I miss her terribly. Even though her and Samara butt heads a lot, we are all very close. It feels weird not having her here. She would be more helpful in this situation. She would understand where I'm coming from and back me up. She always disagrees, on pretty much everything, that Samara says. 

"Not for a while yet," she replies nonchalantly, continuing to browse through the magazine.

"I'm bored, can we go out?" I ask her, getting to my feet and peering out my window. 

 

The sun is sinking into the horizon, leaving a chilling temperature and an orange haze in its wake. 

"Let's go get food, I'm starving." 

"You're always starving," I point out, sliding my feet into my Dr Martins. 

I shrug my maroon coat over my shoulder, doing up the buttons quickly.

As I walk past Finn's bedroom, he stirrs quickly. "Hey, where are you two going?"

"We're going to get some food. Mum isn't home yet, so she'll probably eat left overs."

"Okay, I'm coming." 

"Do you have to?" I whine, even though I don't really mind.

"Yep," came his reply.

By the time I got down to the kitchen and grab my keys, he appears, wearing jeans and a large, brown jacket.

"That looks warm," I sigh, staring at it enviously.

"It is, Samara, want to see?" 

She giggles and I make a face at them.

"I'll drive." he says, taking my keys and tossing them back into the bowl.

"Suit yourself," I mutter.

We'll be using his petrol. Sucker. 

As I got into the car, Samara having called shotgun, I notice that Finn is on the phone.

"Alright, I'll pick you up in five. Call Jai."

My insides squirm at the thought of seeing Alec. I barely saw him at school today. I spent most of my lunch, finishing my History assessment so I didn't have to do it tonight. I hardly saw anyone, actually.

As we pull up to Alec's house, I wipe my palms on my jeans. Samara is looking at me through the mirror reflection, a smirk on her face. I ignore her, gazing out the window.

"Evening," Alec's smooth voice greets as he dives into the car, sitting in the middle seat, his thigh brushing mine.

My heart rate spikes but I try to keep it cool. He gives me a flirtatious smile and I smile back, trying to appear unaffected.

"Sup," Finn says, not wasting any time, before heading over to Jai's.

Soon, everyone has piled into the car. Finn makes the decision on where to eat, even though he already hijacked my plans. I roll my eyes and don't complain. We pull up at the burger shack and my stomach howls with hunger.

I quickly text mum, telling her where we are, before shoving my phone into my jeans.

As we take a seat at our usual table, I try not to sit next to Alec. I don't want Finn to get suspicious. Alec doesn't get the memo. He slides in, throwing his arm behind me, resting it on the back of the seat. 

Samara hides her smile behind her hand and I am tempted to kick them both in the shins. I am a bad liar, I don't want things to get heated over dinner, if Finn catches onto anything. 

"So, who's pumped for the game this Friday?" Alec grins, looking around the table.

Finn and Jai both voice "hell yeah", before high-fiving, while Samara grins, nodding. I shrug. I have watched so many of Finn's games that I find it all a bit boring. I never admit it, but it's true. Many times, I've hung back and watched his practices as well, so I've seen enough football to last me a life time. I still go to support him, of course. It's always something to do on a Friday night as well, as most of the school goes to watch. 

"Meeeee," he says in a girly voice, grabbing my arm and waving it over my head. 

I yank my arm from his hand and roll my eyes theatrically. "Yeah, yeah."

We all order and moments later, drinks are placed in front of us. That's the thing I love most about the burger shack, except for their burgers of course. They have really friendly and fast service. It comes in handy when we're accompanied by hungry, teenage boys.

"Where's the party at this weekend?" Jai asks my brother expectantly. 

"I think Wesley's throwing another one, because his parents are away. He'll hold a victory party after the game."

"Wow, so cocky," Samara laughs. "What if you don't win?"

"We _will_ win," Jai interjects. 

"Well, he will hold a party to help us get drunk after a loss," Finn shrugs. "Either way, we're partying hard after the game."

The bell dings softly as the entrance door to the burger shack opens. Silence falls across our table as Miles walks in. He hasn't noticed us yet. He goes over to the counter, telling the girl behind the register, his order number.

"I'll go grab it," she perkily replies.

He casually leans against the ice cream fridge. He is wearing the dark jeans that he wore to school, with a baggy, maroon sweater. His hair is ruffled, almost as though he had been asleep before coming here. A frown flickers across my face as I notice a cigarette tucked behind his ear. 

Suddenly, his icy blue eyes are on mine. I shrink back into my seat out of instinct.

Out of nowhere, Finn gets to his feet and strolls towards Miles. We all wordlessly exchange confused looks, before watching the two. 

Finn's back is tense as he speaks to him. Miles looks extremely unfazed by whatever Finn is saying, not having changed his position. I almost spit out my milkshake when Finn slaps his arm in a friendly kind of gesture, before returning back to the table. Miles thanks the girl as she hands him his meal. He gives us one more emotionless glance, before disappearing back through the door. 

"What the hell, bro?" Alec is the first one to ask. 

"What?"

"You just spoke to the arch enemy," Jai says, his eyebrows raised. "Are we not enemies with him anymore?" 

"He's going through some shit and I said to him that things between us don't have to be." he gives a one-shoulder shrug, looking at me. "That's what you wanted, right?" 

All eyes turn to me.

"Well, yeah. We shouldn't make things harder for him. Doesn't mean we have to be friends, or whatever." I mutter.

"I can't keep up," Samara frowns and Alec looks annoyed. 

"But he was an asshole to you." he says to me, before turning to Finn. "He was an asshole to everyone. I don't even know why you were such good friends with him in the first place." 

"Look, like Is said, we're not going back to how things used to be. I'm just making it clear that I'm not going to punch his head in, every time I see him."

"Your call, dude. I respect that." Jai smiles, taking a long slurp of his drink. 

Jai is the most chill of the three, always opting for the civil option. He is often the voice of reason and _always_ the one to end a fight.

"Yeah, well, I don't. You can count me out." Alec argues, leaning back. 

"Alright then." Finn replies, not fazed. 

Alec throws me an annoyed look, which I ignore. I'm thankful, when the food is placed down onto the table. We all eagerly begin to eat, the heavy discussion slowly ebbing away. 

"Thank you," I silently mouth to Finn, before taking a bite of my burger.

He gives me a smile in return.

I'm glad things have been sorted. I can't help but wonder if things will go back to how they used to be. 

But the real question is, do I want it to?


	12. Chapter 12

"How was your date?"

"It wasn't a date," Finn huffs, his face screwing up as he pushes against his weight, the veins in his arm protruding from his skin. 

"Sure it wasn't."

"Why don't you believe me?"

"Because I know you," I point out, pulling the hand grip, feeling my muscles ache.

"What about you?" he suddenly asks and I let go out of the handle, causing the weight to hit the pole loudly, the sounding bouncing off the walls as I grimace. 

He quirks an eyebrow at me as I scramble to pick it back up. I put the handle back in the holding spot and lean back in the uncomfortable, worn, leather seat.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, how's your dating life going? What's going on with Bentley?" 

"You mean after he grabbed me, told everyone I don't put out and then said he should have known better than to get involved with me? No, there is no me and Bentley." I reply sourly, getting to my feet, dragging the back of my hand across my sweaty forehead. 

"I'm going to kick him so hard in the balls he won't be able to reproduce." Finn states matter-of-factly. 

"Please don't, you already slashed his tires."

"That was fun." he smirks devilishly. 

I laugh, rolling my eyes. "You don't need to do that stuff. I am a big girl, Finn."

"You're my sister. I will always look out for you." 

I smile at him, choosing to change the subject. "I'm going to go back on the treadmill. You coming?"

"Nah, I'm going to do some more weights." 

I nod, before making my way over to one of the eight treadmills lined up against the wall. After adjusting the settings, I set it at a power walk. I absently watch one of the T.Vs as I'm deep in thought.

If only Finn knew, what really is going on.

●

I walk into Society and Culture, taking a seat in the far right hand side of the room. 

 

I withdraw my book and pencil case from my bag, neatly placing them on the table, I absently draw on the borders of my page as I wait for everyone else to settle in. 

The chair beside me is pulled out as someone sits beside me. His scent washes over me and I close my eyes briefly, letting myself indulge in the smell of _him._

"Good morning," Miles greets. 

I turn to look at him. He's wearing his trademark jacket, like he does every day and his dark jeans. He's wearing a beanie, his unruly hair sticking out beneath it. His cheeks are red from the chilly temperature outside. I hate that he looks really cute. 

The weather here is extremely unpredictable. It is warm and sunny one day, overcast and gloomy the next. You never know what the weather is going to be like, until the morning of. Even the weather broadcasters can't seem to predict it, some days. 

"Miles," I say slowly. "What are you doing?"

"Sitting down, getting ready for class," he states obviously. 

I roll my eyes. "Okay then."

Finn strolls in, next. This is one of the only classes I have with him. He only took this elective because there was nothing else on this line he wanted to be in. His eyes narrow as he takes in Miles position. I shrug, sending him a hopeless look, hoping he realises it wasn't my idea. 

"I shouldn't push it, should I?" Miles asks, drawing me out of my silent conversation with Finn. "We only just made up." 

"Probably not the smartest decision."

"Look, I love Finn, but he needs to learn that you're old enough to make your own choices." 

"He's protective of me. After dad's death and mum going through a hard time, we relied on each other a lot. He has a right to be protective."

Miles flinches at the mention of my dad. "Right."

"That wasn't a dig at you, I'm trying to get you to see things from his perspective."

"Yeah."

I sigh, shaking my head.

He doesn't say anything else as he looks forward. I purposely look away from him, feeling frustrated.

As more people enter the classroom, I find it harder to ignore the stares of everyone. I know what they're thinking - why are Miles and Isobel sitting together? 

Mrs Archer strolls in, her folder pressed to her chest as she does. She gives us a warm smile.

"Good morning, everyone."

A few people murmur a reply as she begins to set up the Smart Board.

"You going this weekend?" Miles asks me. "To the party."

"Yeah, I'll go."

"Would you go, with me?" 

I turn my head to him and give him a confused look.

I open my mouth to reply, when Mrs Archer starts the lesson. I let myself focus on the cultural case study we're working on, trying hard to keep my eyes from wandering towards Miles, who seems to be shifting closer to me. 

"So?" he presses sometime later.

"I don't think so," I whisper. "Sorry."

"Why not?"

"You know."

"Alec?" 

I suck in a breath of surprise. He stares at me blankly, waiting for me to reply.

"What? No."

"So, you two aren't sneaking around behind Finn's back?" he asks calmly. 

I dart my eyes to the left where Finn is watching us. I feel my cheeks turn hot as I whip my head to the front, feeling catastrophically uncomfortable and nervous, at the same time.

"He is my replacement, isn't he?" Miles continues. "He's the me for you and the me for Finn, too." 

"No, it's not like that." I hiss.

"Seems like it."

"Nothing is going on and it isn't your business." I snap, my fingers tightening around the pen in my hand.

"It is my business because I want you." 

"Stop it." I mutter, feeling my skin crawl as Finn continues to glare at me.

"Just admit it," he taunts, leaning closer to me. "You want me, but you can't have me after everything, so you're hooking up with Alec, acting as though he's me." 

"Shut the fuck up!" I shout loudly, slamming my hand onto the desk, hating that what he is saying is _exactly right._  

Sudden silence fills the classroom. Miles smirks, leaning back in his chair, getting exactly what he wanted. My face is burning by this point. I meet Mrs Archer's eyes, who looks shocked. I'm not one to make much noise in class, or get in trouble.

"Isobel, do you need to be excused?" she asks quietly.

With tears burning at my eyes, I nod, scrambling to my feet. I collect my things, jamming them into my bag, glad she didn't get up me for my curse.

"Is," Miles says softly. "Don't go. I'm sorry." 

I see Finn stand my peripheral vision.

"Is," Miles says again. 

I storm out of the classroom, begging my eyes to keep it together. I will die of humiliation if everyone sees me cry.

"Finn, sit back down," I hear Mrs Archer say sternly. 

"What did he say?" Finn asks and I want to laugh, despite also wanting to cry, at how he blatantly ignored Mrs Archer, to come check on me. 

I wipe my eyes, once again, wishing I was stronger and didn't inherit these unwanted emotions.

"Just trying to get under my skin. It worked," I sniffle. 

"Want to me bang his head on the table? I will." 

I let out a laugh. " _No._ "

"Come here."

He draws me into a hug. His warm, comforting embrace made my uptight muscles relax. Having Finn hug me only made me want to cry more, but I manage to keep myself together. 

"Get back in there, I'll be fine. I just need some water and then I'll go back in."

"You sure?" he asks, concern evident in his eyes, his dark hair messy, his green eyes piercing into mine as he waits for my reply. 

"I promise."

He nods, giving my shoulder a quick squeeze, before disappearing back into the classroom. Everyone's eyes swivel back to the front and I sigh. Even Mrs Archer was watching through the window. 

I watch Finn take a detour to his desk, to slap Miles upside the head, before going back to his table. I let out a snort of laughter. 

He honestly cannot help himself.

●

 

"Almost finished?" Dr Koh asks me as I carry the dirty tray towards the sterilising room. 

"Yeah, you're right to go, I just need to clean up."

"Do you want some help?" she offers, peeling her latex gloves from her hands, before tossing them into the bin. 

"There's not much to do, you head off." I assure her.

"Okay, have a good weekend," she smiles, hitching her handbag over her shoulder. I hear the distinct click-clack of her heels on the wooden floor, the sound slowly fading as she gets further away. 

I begin sterilising the instruments and while I wait, I wipe down the benches, clean the suction lines and empty the bins. I go about my end-of-day chores, before tiredly removing my gloves and turning of all the lights and equipment. 

We ran over time and it is now a bit after 9pm and I'm only just finishing work.

I tiredly walk to my car after locking the surgery door.

"Isobel."

I scream, dropping my keys as Miles walks to me, scaring me half to death. 

"Wow, that's not dangerous at all," he rolls his eyes.

I quickly pick them up and scowl at him. "You shouldn't have snuck up on me."

He shrugs. "I want to apologise for today."

"I'm not interested." I unlock my car, tossing my school bag into the back seat, having come straight after school.

Miles fingers brush mine as I grip the door. I pull my hand away quickly. 

"Isobel, I'm sorry. I wanted to see if you still had feelings for me."

"I don't," I snap. 

"Yeah, you do." 

"Nothing is going on between me and Alec. I don't want to hear you say anything more on it."

"Are you sleeping with him?" he obnoxiously asks. 

"No," I snap, shoving him. "Don't ask me things like that, it is none of your concern." 

He physically relaxes. "Good."

"Good?" I echo, folding my arms.

"I'm glad you're not sleeping with him." he says with a smile. "Have you... With anyone?" 

"Miles!" I exclaim. "I'm not telling you that!"

"You haven't, have you?" he asks with a grin.

"Miles!" I repeat again, feeling mortified, cursing my cheeks as they flame. "Please stop probing about my sex life." 

"Or lack thereof," he interjects with a smirk, making me want to reach out and strangle the smirk off his face. 

"Excuse me!"

"Look, I'm not trying to insult you. I'm glad you haven't." he grins wildly, looking the happiest I've seen him, since he's been back. 

Deciding on changing the subject, I lean back on my car, folding my arms across my chest.

"Do you sit out here and wait for me to finish work? Do you really not have anything better to do?"

"I like waiting for you." he shrugs. 

I look to the ground, feeling mixed emotions. I so desperately want to feel nothing for him, but when he says things like that to me, I can't help feel my old feelings for him simmer inside me. 

"Can I hug you?" he whispers. 

"No." 

"Please?" he begs and I almost laugh at the fact he asked to hug me.

"No!"

"Why not?" he asks, taking a step closer.

"Miles," I warn, however, making no effort to get away from him. 

He tugs me effortlessly towards him. He wraps his strong, warm arms around me and I sigh as my body melts into him. I bury my head into his chest, inhaling his scent. He rests his chin on the top of my head. 

"I miss this."

I don't reply as I let him hug me, hating how nice it feels.

I detangle myself from him abruptly, snapping back to reality. 

"I have to go."

I take the opportunity to get into my car. I lock the doors and start the engine, glad he didn't do anything to affect it, this time. I pull away from him and drive with shaky hands, unable to stop my mind replaying his words over and over.


	13. Chapter 13

Sweat drips down the back of my neck as I struggle to catch up with Finn's long strides. 

I pant, feeling my body growing weaker as my energy drains. Finn slows to a walk once we're on our street and I join him eagerly, placing my hands on my hips as I try to regain my regular breathing.

"God, it feels good to run," he breathes, throwing his hand through his sweat-drenched hair. 

"I like running, but it's always exhausting going with you," I pant beside him.

"You're fast, but you need to work on your endurance." 

"Yes sir." 

He rolls his eyes as we make our way up the path. We walk into the kitchen. Finn withdraws two Powerades, unscrewing the lid of one and tossing the other in my direction. I weakly catch it, before collapsing onto the dining table chair. 

"You ready for the game this Friday?" I ask Finn.

The upcoming game has been the talk of the school, throughout the week. We are versing Richmond River, who is our biggest rival. Finn and Miles have always had it out for The Captain and Co-Captain of their team, ever since they were young. 

The games often end with injuries due to either rough playing, or a fight breaking out. We've also had a few incidents of party-crashing, mostly by them. Finn and Miles often retaliate in dangerous ways. It's been a nasty feud that has been on-going too long. 

When Miles moved, it eased a little, but they are still very competitive. I'm half-wondering if there will be trouble at this game, knowing Eli Matthews, the Captain of Richmond's football team, will have heard of Miles' return. I already know that he won't be happy - considering it was Eli's girlfriend, supposedly, that he cheated on me with. 

"I guess so," Finn grunts in response. "We've been training hard and we're in good form, but you never know what shit will go down, with the Richmond team involved."

"That's true," I agree with a grimace. "You need to control yourself. You're walking on thin ice."

"I'm not going into the game, looking for a fight. But if they come at me, I'm going to fight back." 

I let out a sigh, not having expected any less.

I hear the front door open and close, before hearing mum's keys be placed on the bench, alongside her handbag. 

"Hi guys," she smiles. "Smells like a boy's locker room in here." 

I let out a laugh as she goes to the kitchen window, opening it wide. The cool, night air filters through the kitchen, immediately creating a slight chill, although it is refreshing on my heated skin.

"Hey Ma," Finn greets, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. "How was work?"

"Tiring, but good," she smiles. "How was school?"

 

"I didn't punch anyone," Finn smiles proudly, looking like a young child, seeking a gold star for good behaviour. 

"Good boy," she rolls her eyes, looking much like me as she does. "And you, Issy?"

"Boring." I reply flatly, taking another sip of my Powerade. 

"What are we doing for dinner tonight?" she asks, leaning on the kitchen counter. "Do you want me to do a stir fry and then you can take left overs to school for lunch?" 

"Fine with me," I nod, giving her two thumbs up.

"I'll cook," Finn offers.

"You've cooked the last two nights, go relax or do some homework." Mum waves him off. 

"I'd rather cook," Finn confesses.

"Come on Finn, let's do that Society and Culture assessment." I groan, getting to my feet wearily, not wanting to attempt it alone.

Finn sighs, having tried to avoid it, which is why we went running in the first place.

As I get to my room, to gather my notes, I hear my phone vibrate. I grab it from my desk and stare down at the screen.

**Miles**   _Come to Wesley's with me on Friday?_

I lock my phone and put it on Do Not Disturb as I retreat from my room, shaking my head.

He is far too persistent for his own good.

●

 

"You look cute," Samara grins, taking in my outfit.

As I slide into the passenger seat of Samara's car, I glance down to my clothes. I'm wearing a pair of ripped, light blue jeans, my Dr Martins and Finn's spare football jersey, with his number on the back. I have my hair straightened and my makeup for the after-party, already done. 

"Thanks, you too."

As she pulls out, I close my eyes, her driving often scaring me. We manage to make it to the school oval safely and I hastily get out of the car, my palms having deep nail indents from the travel over.

We head to the grandstand, to see that a lot of people are already here.

Samara grips my hand as she drags me towards a line of girls that we sometimes sit with at school. They're pretty nice, but they obsess over my brother and his friends ridiculously. I find it really annoying. I rather sit with The Boys, them being far more entertaining.

As I take a seat, I notice Miles walk over to the fence near the grandstand. He withdraws a cigarette from behind his ear and I scowl as he lights it. He leans his arms onto the fence as he watches the football guys, his old team, stretch.

"He looks so adorable," I hear one of the girl's whine softly.

Samara rolls her eyes, turning to me.

"Miles," she mouths and I frown, not appreciating the girls talking about him.

"Has he gotten with anyone since he's returned?" one girl asked.

Their gossiping instantly died when they realise I am in ear range. I grit my teeth together.

I see the Richmond River bus pull in and exchange a look of dread with Samara. We both silently watch the opposing team exit the bus, already dressed in uniform. Their colours are jade green and white, whereas ours are blue and white. 

I notice Eli walking at the front of the opposing team as they make their way to the other bench. I can already see the heated stares between the two teams. 

Eli is tall, with broad shoulders and well-defined arms. He has dirty blond hair and an annoyingly, handsome face. He looks older than most of the others on his team, as he has light stubble across his chin.

"This is going to be a fun game," Samara smirks.

Samara has had a thing for Eli, pretty much our entire high school life, even though he is the enemy - she thinks that's hot. 

"Fun isn't the word I'd use," I reply.

After another ten minutes or so, the announcer begins his usual pre-game speech. I zone out as I watch Finn and Alec throwing the football to each other, while Jai stretches his legs beside them.

The teams begin to run to their side of the field and I nervously clasp my fingers together, silently hoping that Finn doesn't get himself into too much trouble out there.

●

 

"Awesome job!" I grin, high-fiving Finn.

Other than a few pushes, shoves and Jai taking a bad hit, causing him to opt out the last ten minutes of the game, it went rather smoothly.

Finn gives me a breathless smile as sweat drenched his skin. He easily scored the most out there tonight, with Alec not far behind him. They won the game, thankfully. 

"You doing okay?" I ask Jai as I see him gingerly touching his shoulder, wincing.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," came his reply as he moves his shoulder in a rotating circle, a pained expression on his face.

"Interesting game out there," a voice says behind us.

I turn to see Eli Matthews, smirking with red cheeks and sweat running down his neck.

"It was," Samara replies with a flirtatious grin. I notice Jai frown a little at her attitude. I make a mental note to explore that later. 

Eli flickers his eyes to her briefly. I grow nervous, instantly. Eli isn't one to be nice.

"Isobel," he smirks. "How you doing?" 

I don't reply as Finn glares at him.

"Miles is back, right?" Eli continues, shifting weight from his left leg to his right. "Not re-joining the team?"

"No." Finn snaps, his jaw clenched.

"Shame. He was always fun to mess around with, am I right, Isobel?" 

I grit my teeth together, remaining silent.

"Say another word to my sister, I dare you," Finn growls, taking a threatening step towards Eli. 

"Just one last thing," Eli says with an arrogant grin. "Now that he's back, you up for some revenge sex?" 

Finn lunges at Eli and I gasp, jumping back. I feel sick as I take in his words, knowing all-too-well that Miles was with another girl. I don't need to be reminded of it. 

I watch with increasing worry, as Eli and Finn roll around on the grass, throwing punches at each other. My brother is such a hot-head, his impulse and anger always driving his behaviour. 

I should have known the lack of violence between these two teams, wouldn't last long.

Suddenly, Alec's fist is in the face of Eli's best friend, Jace, before gripping his jersey with his two fists. Jai grabs both mine and Samara's hands, pulling us further away, as more of the football team get in on the fight. 

I turn to see Miles running towards the brawl, not having noticed him lingering near us. He pulls Eli off Finn and grabs Eli by the throat. He swiftly drives him onto his back, Eli's head slamming against the hard ground beneath us. My hands fly to my mouth as I watch in horror, actually fearing Eli's safety. 

Blood is pouring from Eli's nose as Miles savagely beats him. The Coach is suddenly there, barking orders, telling everyone to break it up. 

"Jai," Finn calls.

Jai reluctantly steps away from me and Samara. He goes over to Miles and grabs his arm with his good hand, while Finn takes the other. They successfully pull him off a motionless Eli. Miles eyes are wide and frantic as he rips his arms away from the boys.

"Touch her, I will end you," Miles spits down to Eli, blood soaking his hands, his jaw having some blood on it. 

I face-palm myself, feeling incredibly embarrassed.

Eli struggles to open his eyes. He manages to sit up, one of his front teeth hanging loose from his gum. I suck in a breath of surprise at his mouth, while Samara mutters something about messing up his "pretty face". 

I am used to seeing blood and missing teeth, due to my job, but having it dangle there, made me a little squeamish. 

Two paramedics rush over to us as the rest of the team shout insults at each other, still fighting. The level of testosterone around me is suffocating. I take a step back, feeling a little dizzy.

Eli gives us a broad grin, despite being in obvious pain. 

"You're going to have to end me, then," he spits, swivelling his eyes to Miles. "Because she is the best way to get to you." He flickers his eyes to Finn, before looking back at Miles. "To both of you." 

I gulp, taking a step back.

This doesn't look good.


	14. Chapter 14

"Finn, get out of here," the Coach quickly mutters as Principal Harrison began striding over, a look of fury on his face. 

Finn darts off to the side, before disappearing behind the grandstand. He has been warned that he is at risk of being suspended and losing his Captain position of the football team, if he gets into any more fights. 

"Who started it?" Harrison barks immediately. "And who was involved?"

Eli let out a humourless laugh as the paramedics began working on him, as he watched the football team begin to scramble. 

"Alec, come here," Harrison said and Alec sighs, walking over to him. "Where's Finn?"

Alec shrugs, unable to wipe the cocky grin off his face. "Haven't seen him since the game finished." 

Principal Harrison narrowed his eyes at him. "Get over to the bench. Now."

Alec rolls his eyes, doing as he's told.

Harrison looks at Jai. "You didn't throw any punches, did you?"

"Nah." Jai replies honestly.

"Didn't think so." 

Jai walks over to us, as Harrison began picking off the students he thought he saw involved. The Coach followed him, trying to persuade him that the other team started it, not wanting any of his players to be suspended. 

"What did the paramedic say about your shoulder?" I ask, planning to avoid talking about the fight.

"Muscle tear. It should be alright in a couple of days." he explains, rubbing it absently.

I nod in response, before glancing towards the grandstand. I see mum speaking to Finn, her hands on her hips.

"Uh oh," I say, sharing a sigh with Samara, before jogging towards them.

"Mum, are you serious?" Finn groans, looking frustrated. "I won the game, I have to go to my own victory party." 

"No. I told you not to get in anymore fights," she says sternly, her hands on her hips, her curly hair messily cascading down her shoulders, being wind-blown from the cool, night breeze. "You're grounded."

"Mum, don't do this. We can start the grounding tomorrow. I need to be at the party, in case Eli and his crew show up."

"So you can get in more fights? No." she barks, her voice firm. "You're staying in and that's final."

I half-want to step in and defend Finn, but I also know that when mum is in this mood, she isn't one to argue with.

"If you do this mum, don't expect it to go unforgotten," he warns, looking pissed off. 

"Is that a threat?" she huffs incredulously, quirking an eyebrow. 

"Yes," he says through gritted teeth, his cheeks reddening. 

Finn is a real Mumma's boy, unless she stops him going to a party. Then, things turn ugly, really quick. 

"Well then, I might just-"

"Break it up," I sigh, stepping in between the two.

"Mum, back off." I say bluntly, before turning my back to her. "Finn, you can miss out on one party, it won't kill you. Eli won't show up because if you didn't notice, he will be stuck with the paramedics. His parents are here, they won't let him go with his tooth like that. His friends wouldn't come to a party of ours without him." 

"But-" he protests.

"End of discussion." 

Mum purses her lips together and Finn glares at the ground, looking uncharacteristically childish. 

"Yeah, Mumma Collins, no more fighting," Alec grins, coming up from behind, planting his hands on her shoulders. 

She smiles bashfully. "Sorry you had to witness that, Alec."

"Nothing I haven't been in myself before," he assures her.

"Did you get in trouble?" Finn asks Alec.

"He threatened to bench me for the next two games but Coach talked him down to a three-day detention after school," he grins, looking satisfied with the outcome. 

"Okay, good. Thanks for having my back." Finn shakes his hand, before turning back to mum. Alec's lightly tanned skin still had sweat across it. I'm glad to see he suffered no injuries throughout the fight. "I need to go tonight, someone needs to look out for Is."

"It'll be all good Finn, I'll look out for this little darling." he points to me and I roll my eyes. 

Jai joins us, a grouchy look on his face as he holds his shoulder. Finn ignores Alec.

"You'll watch over her, yeah?" he asks him, acting as if I'm not standing right there.

"Yes Finn," Jai shakes his head with a laugh.

"Let the girl live, Finn." Mum scowls, still annoyed from his attitude from before.

"I'm not talking to you right now," he mutters, turning away. 

Mum frowns and I shake my head at the both of them.

She walks over to me, planting a kiss on my cheek. "Have fun tonight, be safe."

"Thanks Ma."

She turns to Finn, who is talking to The Boys. 

"Finn, come on."

He grumbles something under his breath, before he stomps away from us, following mum. 

"Well then," Alec says, a grin lighting up his face. "Let's go get drunk."

●

 

Considering my mother and Finn will be fighting at home, Samara and I opted going to her house instead, to get dressed. 

"Do you have anything I can wear?" I ask her, the outfit I planned to wear, sitting at home on my bed.

I run my fingers over her elegant dresses, trying to find something that I will feel comfortable in.

"I have just the dress for you," she informs me, popping her hip into mine, effectively moving me out of the way. 

"Oh Lord," I mutter, going towards her dressing table and taking a sip of my Vodka and raspberry drink, already having had a few cups of it. 

While Samara is looking, I take a moment to ponder Eli's words. I wonder what he has planned. I'm not too afraid of him, he really doesn't seem like a bad guy. Sure, he's an ass, but so is my brother at times. I think the rivalry is child-play. Surely, he wouldn't do anything too drastic to me. 

"Here it is," she says, drawing me from my thoughts, tossing a grey dress onto the bed. "And these." She rummages through her unhealthily large shoe collection, withdrawing a pair of knee-high boots. 

I pick the dress up, the material feeling soft and light in my hands. Knowing that it is going to be skimpy, I shed the jersey and jeans from my body and wiggle into the extremely-tight-fitting dress.

The top is low cut, which is meant to show off Samara's well-endowed chest. It does show mine off, but I know it would look better on her. I wander over to the mirror and roll my eyes as the dress clings to my body like second-skin, showing off every single curve I have to offer. 

"I can't wear this."

"Why not?"

"Finn would..." I trail off, realising that Finn won't be there. My eyes widen. Samara smirks, nodding. "Can I...?" 

"Yeah, it looks hot. Why wouldn't you wear it?"

I shrug, before tugging the boots up my legs. They stretch over my knees, resting at the bottom of my thighs. They complement the dress well, showing off my legs in a flattering manner.

"Is this too much?" I ask her nervously. "I don't know if I should wear this..."

Ignoring me, Samara grabs one of her necklaces. She silently places it around my neck, doing up the clasp, the necklace feeling cold against my skin. 

"Beautiful," she smiles, stepping back, marvelling her work.

I drain the rest of my drink, hoping it will give me some liquid courage. Finn will be furious if he saw me wearing something like this. He often forgets that he's my brother and acts like my dad. Maybe he feels it's his duty to, being the only male in our immediate family. 

After getting several photos, we decide it's time to go.

I smile at the photos as I walk down the stairs. My long hair is curled neatly, contrasting my dark red lipstick. I shrug one of Samara's coats over my shoulders as I stroll down the steps, not wanting her parents to see me in a dress like this, even though it belongs to their daughter. 

"You girls look lovely!" Samara's mother, Angela, beams. "Ready?" 

"Yep!" Samara and I chorus.

Samara is wearing a black, lace-playsuit that gathers tightly at the waist and stops shorter than mid-thigh, well and truly showing off her long legs. Her vibrant, red hair is straightened, falling down past her elbows. She's wearing striking red lipstick, making her seem very exotic and much older than 18. 

I sneak my drink into the car and down the cup on the way, beginning to feel light-headed.

"Thanks for the lift!" I thank Samara's mum, before quickly tossing my jacket into the backseat and making my way out of the car.

"What trouble are you going to get yourself into, now that your brother isn't here?" she smirks at me as we walk up the driveway.

"Me? I never get myself into trouble," I reply back teasingly, following her lead as she strides confidently into the party. 

As expected, eyes magnetically turn to Samara. 

What I didn't expect, was to have eyes on me, as well. I guess I am dressed more daring than usual, adopting some of Samara's fierce look. As she is used to the stares, she continues striding forward without a care in the world. I attempt to catch up to her long strides, flicking my dark hair over my shoulder, trying to seem as unfazed as she does. 

As we get to the kitchen, Samara swings the cooler bag off her shoulder, withdrawing two plastic bottles, filled with our alcohol. She hides the bag under one of the kitchen counters, before passing the raspberry-flavoured bottle to me. 

"Gracias," I smile.

"De Nada," she smirks back. 

We took Spanish as our cultural language subject in year nine, sometimes slipping into the language when speaking to each other. For the basic words we remember, anyway. 

"Holy shit," I hear Alec say.

I draw my eyes to his and he is openly gaping at me. I smile at him and notice immediately that he is drunk. He grips the bench slightly as his eyes openly rake my body. I'm a little surprised at how obviously he is checking me out, considering there are a number of people in the kitchen. 

"Hey, you lot," I greet, going over to the counter and unscrewing my lid in the process. A few of the football boys, including Bentley off in the corner, are in here, all talking loudly, encouraging others to finish their cans as fast as possible. 

"Ladies," Jai replies, taking a swig of his beer. "Looking good." 

"How's the shoulder? Feeling any better?" I question, attempting to get the attention off me.

"I took some painkillers, it's feeling better now."

"You shouldn't be drinking," I say to him cautiously, eyeing the almost-empty bottle of beer in his hand.

He offers me a lope-sided smile. "That's exactly what the paramedic said." 

I let out a laugh, as I feel two warm hands rest on my hips. Alec drags me to him as he continues to stare at me.

"Isobel," he murmurs. "You look incredible." 

I swallow uneasily, nervously taking a step back. There are many people around here and even though Finn might not be one of them, it only takes one pair of eyes to notice. 

"Thank you," I reply quietly.

"Come for a walk with me," he smirks, reaching for my hand.

"Alec!" I exclaim in a whisper, stepping back. "There's people around." 

"So?" he grins with a shrug. "Is that so bad?"

"Do you want to die?" I ask flatly, masking how emotional I feel at how forward he is being. 

He would openly show his feelings for me? Or, is it because he is drunk?

"Might be worth it." he whispers, taking his bottom lip in between his teeth. 

"Alright, break it up," Jai intervenes, literally stepping in between us, looking at Alec. "This can't happen. You're drunk and I know you might think you won't regret it, but you will. At least talk to Finn first if you're going to go public with this, yeah?" 

"But Jai, look at her," Alec whines, pouting. 

I snort with laughter at the sight of him. He is _definitely_ drunk.

"Take a lap," Jai says, pointing to the door, sounding much like their Coach. 

Alec sighs, grabbing another drink, before leaving the kitchen. A number of eyes are watching me but I ignore them.

"Good thinking there, Jai," I tell him.

"Listen, Is," Jai said in a low voice, squeezing my arm. "Don't get your hopes up from what Alec was just saying, okay?" 

"Okay," I reply quietly. "Why do you say that?"

"I don't want you to get hurt, that's all," he smiles, squeezing my arm one more time, before he steps back. 

I bite my lip, staring down into my drink as I ponder his words. I have been hesitant about my involvement with Alec, fearing it will turn out exactly like it did with Miles. Jai only made my fear more real. 

With my grip tightening around the bottle, I scull the remainder of it.

I blink a few times as I grip the bench, the loud music pulsing in my ears. I can feel my alcohol consumption beginning to take effect on my body. My head feels light as I stare into Samara's dark, perfectly lined eyes. 

She gives me a wide smile, grabbing my hand, pulling me after her.

Someone slaps my butt as I walk past them but I don't acknowledge it. As we're walking, Jai leans in, whispering something into Samara's ear.

"Go dance with Jai," I slur with a nod. "I can take care of myself." 

"I want to dance with you," she replies a little suddenly, pulling me after her again.

She pulls me close to her, looping her arms around my neck.

I close my eyes, leaning back, letting my body move to the music. I suddenly feel a little careless, planning to ignore my unwanted, mixed feelings in regard to Alec _and_ Miles right now. 

Her black-tipped fingers slide through mine as she rolls her body, dropping to the floor a few times, swiftly bouncing back up, somehow making the promiscuous move look classy and elegant. 

A warm hand on my arm brings me back to reality, as I blink into focus. Miles' face materialises before me.

He looks _good._ Miles is wearing a plain black, V-neck t-shirt, with ripped jeans and his leather jacket. The sleeves are pushed to his elbows, showing off his lightly tanned arms. I lean into him momentarily, wanting to get closer to him. 

"Isobel," he says softly, looking devastatingly handsome with his jaw slightly swollen, the music drowning his voice. "You okay?"

"She's fine." Samara snaps, wrenching my arm from his hold. 

She drags me after her and I pout, wanting to know what Miles was going to say. I stumble to keep up with her as she leads to me to the large, dining table where a couple of people are seated.

She pulls a chair out, climbing up onto it.

"Samara!" I gasp, my head feeling dangerously light, my body swaying. "What are you doing?"

"Come on!" she urges, reaching for me.

I find myself climbing onto the table as a number of people begin cheering and whistling, encouraging us to dance on the table, Bentley's voice seemingly the loudest. 

She saunters to me, rolling her shoulders, shimmying up and down me, as she laughs. I begin dancing, more to myself though, loving how drunk and carefree I am feeling.

I love Finn, but it's somewhat comforting knowing he isn't here and I have that bit more freedom than I usually would. 

"I'll give you $10 if you dirty dance on her," Bentley smirks, holding up a ten dollar note between his index and middle finger, looking like he is enjoying the show much more than he should be. 

His dark eyes aren't on either of our faces as he waves the note around, almost impatiently.

It is then, I realise, a crowd has gathered around the table.

Cheekily, Samara leans across, yanking the $10 from Bentley's hand and slips it down the front of her dress. I know I will regret this tomorrow but I'm drunk and don't honestly care right now. 

I let out a laugh as Samara begins to grind on me. I close my eyes and dance, not really going along with what she is doing.

"$20 to kiss her," Alec smirks, holding up two ten dollar notes - one for me, one for Samara. 

"Alec!" I exclaim, feeling my cheeks turn red. 

She leans forward, yanking the notes from his hand, shoving one down her top and one down mine. I let out a laugh as she does, not fazed by her intrusiveness - I'm used to it by now. 

Samara has done this for free before, so it doesn't surprise me when she grips my face and plants her lips to mine. 

I squirm in her grip, feeling more than uncomfortable with doing this and also having everyone watching us. Suddenly, an arm wraps around my waist, hoisting me backwards. I don't have time to scream as my mind tries to figure out why my legs are suddenly off the table. 

I am hauled over someone's shoulder as I hear a series of "boo's" emit from behind me. My eyes roll back into my head as I will myself not to pass out. I let the person carry me outside the house, the loud music pulsing against my eardrums. 

The brisk, night air blasts against my skin, making my flaming cheeks feel like they're cooling down.

I gently get placed on my feet. I meet the ice-cold stare of Miles, who is watching me, a furious look on his face.

"What the hell were you thinking?" he shouts at me, throwing a hand through his ashy, blond hair, agitatedly. 

"I was having fun," I slur, leaning back onto a car, folding my arms across my chest, my eyes not-so-subtly dipping over his appearance. "You had no right to grab me like that. I don't belong to you - I'm not your property." 

"Did you see how they were looking at you?" he explodes, pulling a cigarette out from behind his ear, his hands trembling.

"Not really," I reply honestly, reaching out and snatching the cigarette from him, before snapping it in half. 

"I don't _ever_ want someone to look at you like that." he growls, balling his fists, as if not having noticed I did it. 

"Why?" I ask him, my head spinning.

"Because _I_ should be the only one who looks at you like that," he murmurs, his voice dropping low as he steps closer, his aftershave washing over me. 

He cups my face in the palms of his hands, securely. 

Before I have time to react, he roughly presses his lips to mine. My eyes widen in surprise as he pushes me gently against the car, his hard chest up against mine. My eyes flutter shut as his warm tongue brushes my own, his lips moving expertly against mine. 

An entrenched sense of longing burns through me as the kiss deepens, his taste over powering all my senses. I have desperately wished his lips on mine, many times, since he moved. I never thought I would get the chance to have him, again.

His fingers rake through my curled hair, before his warm hand slides down my neck. He slips my bottom lip between his, sucking softly. I let out a light moan as he does. He steps back breathlessly, his eyes boring into mine. My head is swimming, my mind blurring the lines between reality and the memories of how things used to be.

"Don't fight this," he whispers, his hot breath fanning across my lips. "Don't fight me." 

He presses his forehead to mine as his brilliant-blue eyes stare intently into mine, making my knees knock together.

"I am so God damn sorry for how I treated you. I want to spend every day, making it up to you." his voice barely above a whisper as he tentatively strokes my hair. 

I feel my eyes grow wet at his words. His warm breath is on me and all I can think about is him kissing me, again. 

"Isobel!" A loud shout shocks me and I jerk away from Miles, too stunned to act functionally.

Alec appears in sight, looking worried. His face transforms from concerned, to anger, immediately. 

"What the hell?" he demands.

"Fuck off," Miles snaps, switching back to his angry self within seconds, looking annoyed. "You're not needed here." 

Alec strides over to us. He rips Miles from me, before shoving him back aggressively. I gasp in horror at the roughness. Miles stumbles back, looking momentarily shocked, before he lunges towards a very-drunk Alec, successfully tackling him to the ground. 

I hold onto the car for support as the two boys begin fighting each other aggressively and rather sloppily. I groan, annoyed that they can never handle situations maturely. 

Jai appears out the door next, looking grumpy, holding his shoulder as he walks over to the two. With a sigh, he pulls Miles off him. Miles shoves Jai back and completely uncharacteristically, Jai swings at him, punching Miles swiftly in the side of his face. Miles falls back to the ground, groaning, clearly not having expected Jai to react that way. 

"If one more punch is thrown, I will lose my shit," Jai warns, his eyes blazing, glowering down at the pair, trying not to wince.

The two boys don't reply as they both lay in a heap. Jai turns, holding his shoulder, looking in pain.

"Jai," I whisper, my mind reeling with everything that has happened in the last few moments. "You used your sore shoulder."

"I know," he winces, looking pale. 

"Come here," I say gently, leading him to the car, pressing my hand to his chest so that he half-sits on the car bonnet.

Miles staggers to his feet, wiping his face with the back of his hand.

"I've got it from here. Go." Jai says to him.

Miles looks like he would rather do anything else than leave me here with Alec, but he doesn't argue. His eyes burn into mine as he walks away, flexing his fingers. 

"That asshole can throw a good punch, I'll give him that," Alec groans, blood trickling from his nose.

"You guys fight way too much," I say to them. "It's really bad." 

"It is," Jai agrees, looking paler by the second.

"Jai, are you okay?" I ask him with concern.

He blinks furiously, his head falling to one side, before he passes out on the ground, in a painful looking sprawl. 

"Oh shit," I curse, dropping to my knees. "Jai!"

I jostle him, trying to get him to rouse. I hear Alec move to sitting position.

"Damn." he sighs, meeting my eye. "You know what we have to do, right?"

"What?" I ask nervously.

"We need to call Finn."


	15. Chapter 15

"What about an ambulance?" I cry out frantically. 

"Invite them to a party, where 70% of the kids are underage?" Alec points out, already dialling Finn's number. "Besides, he's already been seen paramedics, he just passed out because he drank too much, under the influence of pain killers. I need help carrying him." 

"Alec, we can sort this out ourselves. We just need to get him inside," I insist, wanting nothing more than to leave Finn out of this. 

"Hey man, what's up?" I hear Finn's voice as Alec has his iPhone in his hand, Finn on speaker.

"Don't," I mouth, my eyes pleading.

Alec returns my stare, a blank expression on his face. "We need you here, man. It's Jai." 

I shake my head at Alec in disappointment, getting to my feet. Jai's face seemed peaceful as he lays there on the cold grass. I turn my back to Alec and walk into the party, attempting to find Samara.

Ignoring the stares and a few fox whistles, I push past people. A warm hand encloses around my wrist. I turn and let out a startled gasp as Bentley stares at me, mere inches from my face. 

"Quite the performance from you and Samara," he smirks, brushing back his dark hair. "I knew you had it in you." 

I pull my wrist from his grip, letting my arm fall limply to my side, feeling myself sober up slightly.

"Yeah," I reply bluntly, before continuing to walk.

"Is," he says, grabbing me again. "Come dance with me."

I shrug him off, ignoring his request as I continue the search for my flaming-haired best friend. 

I eventually find her, pressed against the wall, her tongue jammed down the throat of Benji, one of the footballers. 

Letting out a sigh, I fold my arms across my chest as I debate whether to disturb her or not. Deciding on the latter, I turn and make my way back outside. I find Alec and Jai in their same positions, however, Jai's eyes are open now. 

"Welcome back," I say to him with a small smile.

Alec reaches out for me and I side-step him, getting to my knees beside Jai. 

"I am in a lot of pain," he mumbles, looking confused.

"I know," I agree, patting his good shoulder.

"Where did you go?" he questions quietly.

"I was trying to find Samara."

"Didn't find her?"

I chew my lip. "She was busy." 

"Was she?" he asks calmly, intentionally keeping his face blank. "Who was she with?" 

"Jai," I whisper, rubbing his arm, not wanting to say.

"Tell me."

"Benji." I reluctantly say, after a few moments.

 

Jai nods. "Alright then." 

"Do you like her?" I murmur, trying to say it quiet enough that Alec can't hear. 

"I don't want to," he replies with a grunt. 

I pat his arm gently, until I hear the sound of Finn's hotted up Lancer, pulling up. I let out a sigh, knowing this won't end well.

Finn comes around to the side of the house, dressed casually in a pair of jeans and a black hoodie, his hair wet from his shower. 

He walks over to us and I avoid his eyes. He drops to a squat.

"Hey buddy, how you feeling?" he asks Jai.

Jai only groans in response.

"Come on," Finn says to him, wrapping an arm around his torso. He looks over to Alec, expectantly. "A little help?" 

Alec wobbly gets to his feet, still quite drunk. He helps Jai drag his feet over to Finn's car.

Alec walks to the back door and climbs in. I step back, rubbing my arms.

Finn turns around, giving my appearance a once-over. I feel my stomach clench at the disapproving stare on his face as I fold my arms across my chest as if that will help hide my outfit from his intense gaze. 

"Get in."

"I need to tell Samara where we're going."

"Get in, now." he repeats, before throwing the driver side door open. 

I reluctantly get into the car. Alec is looking at me and I don't meet his eyes. I stare out the window.

"Which one of you is going to tell me what happened?" Finn asks as he pulls out onto the road, one of the only times he doesn't have his music blaring. 

I nervously play with my fingers as I avoid his question.

"Jai hit Miles," Alec eventually said. 

"Jai did?" Finn asks in surprise. "Why?"

Jai must have fallen asleep, as he is very quiet. He would usually be the one to explain everything. 

"Because Miles hit me," Alec replied evenly.

"You shoved him first," I spoke for the first time.

"Why?" Finn pressed.

"He put Isobel over his shoulder and carried her out of the house." 

I saw Finn's hands tighten around the steering wheel. "For what reason?"

"I was dancing," I say in a quiet voice. 

Finn didn't reply, obviously knowing there is more to the story. He will ask Jai tomorrow, when he is awake, I'm sure. Everyone knows Jai can't lie very well. 

We pull up home, the rest of the trip having been silent. Finn cuts the engine and both him and Alec, support a limping Jai into the house. I go ahead, to turn the porch light on and open the front door.

"Oh Jai," my mum sighs, looking concerned, dressed in her pyjamas. "What happened to him?"

"We'll explain later," Alec says vaguely.

"Probably wouldn't have happened if I'd been there," Finn bit out, glaring at her. 

Mum fell silent, pursing her lips while toying with the necklace locket that dad gave her on their anniversary. 

After getting him up the stairs into the spare room, Finn pulled his shirt off, so mum could rub some ointment into his shoulder. I silently pass Jai a bottle of water. He downs almost the entire bottle. While mum busies herself, looking after Jai, I go downstairs to re-fill the water.

"I'll sleep on the floor," Alec tells us, once I walk back into the room. Finn is standing off to the side, his arms folded, looked unimpressed. "In case he wakes up through the night." 

Mum agreed that was a good idea, before setting Alec up with a blow-up mattress, the smell of the ointment she used lingering heavily in the air. I open the window so that a breeze can come through.

As I walk into the bathroom, Finn leans on the door frame. "Nice outfit." 

"It's Samara's," I reply quietly, pulling the knee-high boots from my feet.

"You okay?" he asks softly.

"Yeah."

"Okay," he nods, seeming understanding. "I'll talk to you tomorrow?"

"Sounds good." 

He left me alone, then. I shower quickly, changing into one of Finn's shirts, before crawling into bed, my body sagging onto the soft mattress, silently hoping Finn's understanding nature carries through to tomorrow.

I haven't been in bed long, before my door creaked open. I hear someone stumble in, before collapsing onto my bed. A strong scent of alcohol washes over me, causing me to scrunch my face up. 

"Are you mad at me?" Alec asks.

"I didn't want you to call Finn."

"It was the right thing to do," he replies softly. 

"I know," I sigh.

"Can I sleep in here with you?" 

I grow silent for a few moments, a little surprised at how nonchalant I am feeling, having him ask me.

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why?"

"You know why."

"It's because of Miles, isn't it?"

"Alec, I'm tired. I just want to sleep," I mumble, hugging my pillow to me.

He is quiet for a few moments. I see in the dimly lit room that he reaches for me, but doesn't touch me.

"Okay."

He gets to his feet and leaves the room.

I bury my face into my pillow, feeling more confused than ever.

●

 

I lay in bed the next morning, feeling lifeless. 

I showered, ate and put makeup on, but found myself crawling back into bed an hour later, feeling tired. I roll onto my side, staring at the empty spot beside me, thinking back to Miles. The things he said to me last night were things I've wanted to hear for a long time.

The kiss we shared was passionate - fuelled with longing, desire and memories of how things used to be. I can't help shake the fact that he left me, for someone else. Even if we weren't technically 'dating', we were still seeing each other. 

A soft knock at my door, brought me out of my thoughts.

"Come in."

Alec wanders in, giving me a small wave. "Hey." 

"Hey," I reply quietly. "What's up?" 

"Your mum forced Finn to go grocery shopping with her, because of how he spoke to her last night," he informs me, collapsing on the end of my bed, looking up at the ceiling, which still has outline marks of the glow-in-the-dark stars I used to have up there. 

"Sounds like something she would do," I nod in agreement.

"I wanted to talk to you... You seemed mad at me last night." 

"I was in a mood. Sorry. You did the right thing calling Finn." I tell him, with a sigh. "How's Jai?"

"Sore but okay." he told me. "Jai told Finn what happened."

I stare down at my nails as I scratch at my black nail polish, just to have a reason not to look up at him. 

"What did he say?"

"He actually didn't seem that mad. I think he's annoyed that you did it, but he knows he can't control you." 

"He tries pretty hard to," I mutter.

Alec pushes himself to sitting position, before crawling towards me. He moves to my side, propping his head onto his hand.

He reaches out, touching my chin with his fingers, bringing my face closer to his. I look away, shifting back. 

"I can't." I apologise, feeling my cheeks redden. 

I can't kiss Alec, after kissing Miles last night. It would be wrong. 

"What's wrong?" he asks.

"I just want to talk..." I trail off, before looking up at him.

He looks taken back by my response. Slowly, he nods, moving so that the gap between us increases. 

"Okay, what do you want to talk about?" he asks, brushing his dirty blond hair from his face, his eyes having dark circles from lack of sleep. 

"What are you doing with me?" I ask him, nervously. "Are you just wanting to hook up, or what?" 

"Honestly? I don't know," he answers with a small frown. "It just feels so natural with you." 

I give him a half-smile, not sure if that was the answer I was hoping for, or not.

"What's going on with Miles? He wants you back?" Alec asks me.

"Appears that way," I nod, waiting for him to lecture me, like everyone else has.

"Don't really blame him." 

"Thanks," I whisper, sinking back into my pillows.

He leans forward, pressing his lips to my forehead softly.

"I'll see you later."

"Okay," I weakly reply, unable to think that the 'talk' barely lasted a minute. 

He pushes himself to his feet, giving me a friendly grin, before loping out of the room, leaving me feeling more lost than I already was.

●

 

 

I inwardly groan at the number of eyes that swivel my way, when I walk into school, the following Monday. 

"Hey girl, I'll give you a tenner to give me a lap dance," Bentley calls out loudly, causing a few of the football guys to smirk. 

"You could pay me a thousand dollars and I still wouldn't," I smile back sweetly, causing his smirk to drop. 

I stride past him and head to where Samara is. She's sitting on one of the outdoor tables, Jai standing beside her. I stop before I get to them, realising that they're having a serious discussion. 

"Hey," a voice says behind me.

I turn to see Miles, who is dressed in his leather jacket. He pulls gloves from his hands, obviously having ridden his motorbike to school today. 

"Hey Miles," I greet.

He shoves his gloves into his bag and adjusts his beanie, looking far too adorable. 

"How's it going?" he asks, giving me a lope-sided smile. 

"Good," I say slowly. "Yourself?"

"Fine."

My eyes involuntarily drop to his lips and I think back to when he kissed me hard and passionately, like I was the only girl in the world. I wish he was like this before leaving. Everything would be much different, if he had. 

"What are you doing tonight?" he asks as a silence had lapsed.

"Homework, probably." I reply honestly. 

"Do you want to go on a date with me?" 

I blink a few times, waiting for him to smirk or say that he is kidding. Miles Carter - notorious player and well-known legend amongst all males of the school, is asking me on a date? 

"Or a hang out, if that makes it seem less serious," Miles rambles, scratching the back of his neck, appearing nervous. 

"Why me, Miles?" I murmur in wonder, my wide eyes taking in his fidgeting.

"It's always been you," he says softly. "I just couldn't see it." 

His eyes never leave mine and I feel a blush kiss my cheeks at his words. My eyes moisten and I quickly look down, so that he can't see.

"Please, Issy," he murmurs, stepping closer. "Please let me make it up to you."

I find myself nodding, before I even think it through. "Yes. I'll go on a date with you." 

The widest grin I've ever seen, split across his face. He reaches out and grabs my hands, his warm from his gloves, making mine feel cold. 

"Thank you," he smiles. "Can I pick you up or will Finn kill us both?" 

I let out a laugh. "I'll meet you."

"Okay, where do you want to go?"

I bite my lip, well aware that many eyes are on us as he is holding my hands. I find myself thanking the universe that both Finn and Alec are in football work out training, Jai being exempt due to his injury. 

"I don't care, anywhere." 

"Do you still like Chinese?" 

"I do," I nod.

"Meet there at 7?" he asks eagerly. 

"Okay, I'll be there," I promise him, returning his smile.

With one last squeeze, he lets me go. 

I begin walking towards Samara, who is watching me, open mouthed.

Nerves plague my body as I rest my hand on my stomach, hoping that I haven't just made a terrible mistake.


	16. Chapter 16

"You agreed to go on a date with him?" Samara exclaims in surprise. 

"Yeah," I nod. "Is that bad?"

"No, I will always support your decision..." she trails off. "But, what about everything he has done?" 

"I know, that's why I'm so hesitant about it. But he truly does seem like he wants to change." I tell her, chewing at my lip. 

"What about Alec?" 

I blow out a breath, taking a seat beside Samara. I lean my elbows onto my thighs, shaking my head, my dark hair spilling down my shoulders.

"I don't know. I love spending time with him, but I can't help thinking he will get bored and move on soon."

"And what do you think Miles wants from you? A relationship?"

"Seems like it."

"But will he actually follow through? The boy has never had a girlfriend, has he?" she frowns, tucking a piece of her red hair behind her ear. 

"I've never had a boyfriend, so I can't say anything on that." I say softly. "Miles was the closest thing."

"You do realise, if you sleep with Miles, you're doing what Miles did to you, but to Alec." she points out. 

I shake my head. "It's different." 

"It's not."

"It is! Alec and I haven't said we love each other... it's nothing like how it was with Miles."

"You told Miles you loved him?" she asks in shock, her dark eyes widening, her cherry-red lips parting. 

I'd never told anyone that, until now.

"Yeah, I did."

"Did he say it back?"

I let out a dry laugh. "No. That should have been a sign." 

She wraps her pale, slender arm around me, drawing me to her side. She squeezes me firmly.

"I hope it's different this time."

"Yeah," I agree, my voice barely above a whisper. "Me too."

●

 

My hands grip the steering wheel tightly as I wait, the clock flashing 6:57. I tap relentlessly on the wheel, trying to distract my racing thoughts. 

The roar of a motorbike cuts through the night harshly. I watch wearily as Miles pulls up beside my car. I wipe my palms on my skirt, focusing on breathing evenly.

I look down at my outfit. I'm wearing a straight, black skirt, paired with an electric blue top, with three-quarter sleeves. I have a black jacket over the top, for the cool temperature outside. My hair is straight, falling down my shoulders, somewhat neatly, my lips coated a dark red. 

My door is opened for me and I look up, to see Miles wearing a collared shirt and beige pants, looking very smart. I blink a few times in shock, thinking he would be wearing his ripped jeans and leather jacket. 

I place my hand in his as he helps me out of the car.

"Thanks for coming," he smiles, not letting go of my hand. "You look beautiful." 

I swallow with slight unease, smiling at him, feeling my cheeks warm. "Thank you."

After locking my car, I feel my bare legs sting from the cold, as Miles rests his hand on the small of my back, guiding me towards the restaurant. I let myself indulge in his cologne, the smell bringing back memories of us together.

He opens the door for me and I grin at him. "Wow, Miles, you're trying hard."

"It comes naturally," he assures me with a wink. 

We walk to the counter where a girl from school is standing, watching us, unable to mask her surprise. I attempt to hold in my grimace, hoping that she doesn't spread this gossip.

"Hi Amy," I smile at her.

"Isobel," she nods. "Hi Miles."

He gives her a polite smile. "Reservation for Carter." 

"Of course, right this way," she says, leading us to a table near the back.

When Miles pulls the seat out for me, I can't help thinking back to the many times I envisioned us going on a proper date. He refused to be seen in public with me, in case anyone told Finn. I still can't wrap my head around the fact that he is acting polar opposite to how he used to be.

Is it all an act, or does he genuinely love me, like I loved him? 

"Did you tell anyone you were coming tonight?" he asks, sitting down opposite to me.

"I told Samara, but my family thinks I'm having dinner at her place," I say with a quiet laugh. "You know I wouldn't be here, if Finn knew."

"I want to make things right with Finn. I really miss him." he admits, leaning onto his forearms, interlacing his long fingers together. 

"You were best friends for a long time." I agree, wishing I'd asked for a table water when Amy showed us our table. 

As if reading my mind, he gets to his feet. "I'll get us some drinks."

"Okay, thanks."

While he's away, I text Samara and give her the thumbs up, saying things are going smoothly so far.

As he sits down again, placing a glass in front of me, I can't help but check him out. He looks so handsome, even more than I thought he would. Wearing smart clothes makes him even hotter.

"You scrub up nicely," I tell him. "I like the shirt." 

"You do?" he replies with a grin.

I nod, before taking a sip of drink. "So, tell me. What's going on in the life of Miles Carter?"

"Everything has changed since I used to live here," he explains with a deep sigh. "Literally everything."

"Tell me about the change," I encourage.

"Well, I've changed. I've grown up a lot, I think," he tells me cautiously, almost waiting for me to argue his point. I take another sip of my drink and stay silent. "My family has changed and people have changed. Nothing is how it used to be."

"Is it a good change?" I question.

"Everything was better back then. I was naïve, having fun and I had good friends. I know I treated you wrong, but life was much easier, then. Now it's all shit."

"How is it?"

"What about you?" he asks abruptly, not answering me. 

"Me? Uh..." I trail off with a shrug. "Life is good, I guess. Things were hard for a long time, but my family is doing good. Finn is going great with football. If he keeps it up, he has a good chance of getting a scholarship." 

"That's great. Finn was always naturally gifted," he says and I can see the glimmer of jealousy on his face at the mention of a scholarship. 

A different girl comes to get our order. I panic, not having even looked at the menu, being too caught up with talking to Miles. I end up ordering something random, and a large fried rice to share. 

"Shouldn't be too long," she smiles, taking the menus from us.

"Is your mum seeing anyone? Or has she, since?" he carefully asks.

"No, she hasn't. Her and my dad were together since they were 15. He was the love of her life, she probably won't ever move on." As the words left my lips, I realise that was the age it really started between Miles and I.

I never knew my mum and dad's story, would be so relatable to my life.

He nods. "My dad is dating someone new."

"Really?" I ask, already knowing this as Finn told me he saw them once. "Is that a good thing?"

"Not really," he admits with a sigh. "She doesn't want me around. She has kids of her own and thinks I'm a bad influence on them." 

"There's terrible!" I exclaim with genuine sadness. "I'm sorry." 

He shrugs, appearing emotionless although it's obvious it's affecting him. "Yeah, that's life."

I'm thankful when the food is placed down in front of us.

"That was quick," I say as the scent of the Chinese food wafts towards me. 

"I get dinner here a lot, they always cook really fast." 

I begin to pile food onto my plate, welcoming the distraction with open arms. Miles and I aren't the type to sit at a table and eat food together in a restaurant. We're the sneak-around-in-the-dark-making-out-in-my-bed, type. It is really refreshing to see him make the effort.

"What are you thinking about?" he asks me. 

"Just how everything is so different. You were never like this, before you left."

"I had to lose everything, before I appreciated what I had," he tells me sadly, his eyes heavy as they meet mine. 

I avert my eyes and inhale quickly, a little taken back by his words.

"Sorry, I don't mean to dump all this on you. I just know what I want now, and it's you. I was too young, and naïve to realise it before. I fucked everything up. I know it's all my fault. I'm just so glad you're here, letting me explain." he breathlessly explains, giving me his rare, genuine smile. "I only have eyes for you, Isobel. I want to prove it."

I blink away the water in my eyes. "You said you wouldn't wait for me, forever. What did you mean by that?"

"I didn't mean I was going to start dating other girls," he explains quickly, noticing my hurt expression. "I mean, I am going to move and leave this town. For good. I won't come back again, if I do." 

I feel out of breath as I meet his eyes. "You'd leave because of me? Again?" 

"Of course. I can't live here and not be in yours or Finn's life." he whispers and in this moment, it feels like we are the only two people in the restaurant. 

I lean onto the table, closer to him, as if he is magnetically drawing me in. 

"You don't have to say anything," he says after a few moments of silence, his brilliantly blue eyes boring into mine with unwavering intensity. "I just want you to hear my side of things."

"Okay," I murmur, absently picking at my food, my eyes never leaving his as those words whirl around my mind restlessly.

The heavy conversations ebbs away as we eat. He tells me about some of his good times he had on the Gold Coast, when he lived with his mum. I love his smile - it lights up his handsome face. He doesn't smile enough. 

We finish dinner and stay anyway. He is doing most of the talking, as we share funny memories of him and Finn. His eyes are shiny and bright as he reminisces. It makes me almost cry, at how happy he looks, talking about my brother. 

"I'm sorry to interrupt," the girl who served us awkwardly intervenes. "We have this table booked for another couple at 8:30." 

I flinch at the word couple. 

"Oh, of course, we'll go," Miles tells her.

I get to my feet, my cheeks a scarlet red. He walks me to the counter and I notice Amy staring at us as he pays.

"Well, I didn't have a terrible evening," I tease as he walks me to my car. "Thanks for asking me. It was really nice catching up." 

"Thank you for coming," he says, digging his hands into his pockets.

"Thanks for paying. You didn't need to do that," I tell him softly. 

"Buying you dinner is nowhere near enough to make up for what I've done, but it's something." he replies with a sad smile. 

I avert my eyes as I shrug my jacket back on, due to the cold wind. When we get to Miles' motorbike, he does the same. I grin when I see the leather jacket. I knew he would wear it tonight.

I place my bag into the car and shut the door. As I spin back around, Miles pushes me against the driver side door. I let out a startled gasp.

"Miles, this is too fast," I struggle to whisper as I stare at his lips, knowing that my entire body is aching to have him kiss me again. 

"We were always like this," he breathes, before slamming his lips to mine. 

He cups my face in his palms, tilting my head back. I allow him entrance immediately, desperate for this kiss. I softly moan against him as he kisses me hard, fast and deeply. His muscled-body is firmly pressed against mine as we continue to make out against my car. I snake my arms around his neck, begging for more as the kiss deepens. 

My knees knock together as I breathlessly struggle to inhale.

Miles steps back, a wicked grin on his face. "Fuck, Isobel. You're driving me crazy."

My fingers raise to my lips. They pulse underneath my fingertips as I lightly trace across them. My heart is hammering inside my chest as I breathlessly exchange a lust-filled look with Miles, both of us desperately fighting the urge to kiss each other again.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he murmurs, before swinging his leg over his motorbike.

I can't string a sentence together, right now. I weakly nod, practically falling into my car. My hands shake as I hear his motorbike roar to life. He takes off, the wheels spinning and I feel faint, thinking back to the intense kiss we just shared. 

I drive home in a daze, hardly paying attention to anything around me. My stomach clenches when I see Alec's car in my driveway.

Walking inside quietly, I slip off my shoes, noticing that mum is asleep on the lounge, one of her renovation shows on the TV. I pad over to the lounge and pull the blanket that's at her feet, over her body. She stirs quietly, but doesn't wake as she shifts into a more comfortable position. 

I creep up the hall, to hear three male voices talking. I pause outside Finn's door and begin eavesdropping. 

"What's up with you, bro?" Finn asks. "You haven't gotten with anyone for a while. This is the longest I've ever seen you go without."

Jai is noticeably quiet as Finn waits for Alec's response.

"You seeing someone?" Finn probes as Alec doesn't reply. 

"Not really."

"So there is someone?" he presses.

"Yeah, kind of. I guess." Alec grunts back, making me twist my fingers painfully. 

"Who?"

"Too early to tell you," he mumbles.

"That's a first. You usually name and shame pretty quick." Finn says with an amused expression on his face. 

Alec laughs but the sound is forced. "Yeah."

"Tell me, man. I won't judge." 

"No one important. It isn't going anywhere, so just drop it," he snaps back and I feel myself deflate considerably. 

Is he saying that, to get Finn off his back, or does he really mean that? 

I can't tell what I am even feeling. It's obvious I am overwhelmingly attracted to Miles, but I still feel so uncertain about Alec. 

"Alright, fuck," Finn replies. "What about you, big man?" 

"Hmm?" Jai asks.

"What's happening with you?"

"I'm kind of into Samara," he admits, being honest like always. It's obvious when he tries to lie. "But she's a fuck girl."

"She is the female version of one of us," Finn agrees. "She's hot as hell though. You should go for it." 

"I don't think she's into it," he shrugs. "I tried to hint at it the other day and she shut me down." 

"Ouch," Alec mutters.

I raise my eyebrows. Samara didn't tell me that.

"Oh. Well, there's plenty of others out there." Finn says in a surprisingly gentle tone.

"Yeah," Jai agrees flatly. "What's going on with Becca?" 

He shakes his head, looking like he wants to laugh. "I really didn't want to like her."

"It just happens." Jai sighs sadly.

"I guess you can say we're dating. Not like boyfriend and girlfriend, but dating. Just seein' how it goes." he informs his friends and I'm surprised that they're all so open and honest with each other. Well, minus Alec. 

"True."

"Can I have a go yet?" Alec asks, referring to the Xbox. 

I take that as my cue to silently slip away, mulling over the newly learnt information in my mind.

Firstly, I need to deal with Samara and Jai. 

Secondly, I need to deal with myself and my own feelings, although I know, that is going to be a much more difficult task, than the first.


	17. Chapter 17

"I didn't want to tell you, because it would make me feel worse than I already do," Samara huffs as she slides her large, gold hoop through her ear. 

"What do you mean?" I question, sitting back onto my bed, already organised for tonight.

"I know Jai's one of your good friends, practically a part of your family. He's an amazing guy, I just... don't feel the same way. I love being single, I don't want to be tied down. Not until I at least get with Eli Matthews. Then, I can die happy," she informs me and I laugh, her obsession with Eli still prominent after all these years. She turns to me. "By the way, if I got offered to have 'revenge sex' with Eli, I would do it in a heartbeat." 

"Don't remind me," I laugh, shaking my head, knowing that if I ever did take up the offer, Samara would kill me in my sleep. "And I'm not going to make you feel bad. You can't force yourself to like someone." 

"But you think we would work together and be really cute, don't you?"

"Yes," I grin widely. "Jai would be a good boyfriend." 

"I know," she pouts. "Maybe in the future, but not right now. I'm having too much fun."

"Your call," I shrug.

Samara has always been like this. She always has some guy following her around. She loves the chase, the thrill of dating and being able to do whatever she wants. I, on the other hand, desperately want to settle down and have a solid relationship. I am a hopeless romantic, forever seeking a big love that only exists in books or movies. 

Samara turns to me. "How do I look?"

Tonight, Samara and I are heading to the school carnival. I used to be heavily involved in fundraisers like this, but not anymore.

"Gorgeous," I honestly advise her.

She is dressed similar to me. We both have high-waist, denim shorts on, but I have a high-neck, black top on, whereas hers is maroon and low-cut, once again, appearing much more daring compared to my outfit. 

I get to my feet, giving myself a quick once over. I have my hair tied in a messy bun, on the top of my head, with wisps falling down to frame my face. Samara has hers in a high pony tail, her long, red hair trailing down her back. 

She follows me through the house and I call out bye to mum, before slipping out the front door.

"Want me to drive?"

I cringe at the thought. "Uh, I'll drive." 

"Suit yourself," she shrugs, not picking up on my fear.

There is more traffic on the road, compared to usual, as we make our way across town. The carnivals always draw a large crowd. It's often hard to find a car park. I was almost going to ask mum to take us, but she is going herself, with a group of teachers from her school. 

The air is cool when I step out, but not cold enough to make me regret wearing shorts. 

Samara loops her left arm through my right one, as we head towards the dazzling lights. The sounds of whirring rides, children's laughter and the chatter of voices being spoken can be heard through the night air. 

 

Even though the same rides and stalls are here, every year, the social chair committee seems to make it bigger and better, each time. I give an impressed nod at the large crowd gathered. They will raise a significant amount of funds tonight.

Sliding my phone out, I find myself messaging Miles, asking if he is attending tonight. 

I send it, as I hear my name shouted.

Finn stands there with Alec and Jai flanking him. Samara and I head over to them. 

I haven't spoken to Alec much since our 'talk' and overhearing him say those things to Finn. I'm trying not to feel hurt, as I'm hoping he said those things to get Finn off his back. But in saying that, I'm also on speaking terms with Miles again, so I don't know if I even want things to go further with Alec. 

A girl walks towards us, with a bottle of water in her hand. 

"Hey," Finn greets her, quickly pecking her on the lips. 

I blink in surprise, never having seen him do that before, except making out with someone at a party.

"Hi guys," the girl beams.

She's pretty in a very natural, beach-y kind-of-way, with her tan skin, dark freckles and long, blonde hair. She has naturally light, pink lips and a nice smile, perfectly contrasting Finn's dark hair. 

"Becs, this is my sister."

"Hi Becca, I've seen you around school," I smile at her politely. "Do you know Samara?" 

They greet each other, apparently they are already friends. Samara is friends with everyone, it seems, which is ironic, as I'm considered the "nice" one. 

"Want to go on the Ferris Wheel?" he asks her and she grins. 

"Definitely."

They walk towards the wheel, holding hands, looking extremely cute.

"Wow, my brother is dating one girl," I say aloud. "That's so weird." 

"It's cute," Samara gushes. "Our little Finn, growing up."

I notice that the boys are looking awkward. Alec's arms are folded across his chest as he looks to the ground and Jai is frowning, absently holding his shoulder, although it should be healed by now. 

"Let's go play some games," Samara suggests.

The boys agree and we all trek towards one of the stalls. I glance down at my phone, seeing no reply from Miles. 

We just took a step forward in our relationship, I hope we aren't going to take three steps back, now.

We walk past the Kissing Booth. I see Bentley standing there, underneath a sign saying "$5, it's worth it ;)". 

"Isobel!" Bentley calls out. "Care for a kiss?" 

"Maybe, if it wasn't from you!" I call back, causing Jai to snort. 

We make our way over to the balloon popping stall. 

"I'll verse you," I say to Alec, stepping up to the Carnie and handing him $3.

I miss one balloon but hit the other two. The popping sounds are loud and I laugh as I hit them, glad that Alec is back to smiling and being himself, again.

"Watch and learn, Princess," Alec says, shouldering me out of the way. 

He effortlessly throws the dart, popping three balloons in a row. I huff as he scores six points higher than me. He wins a bubble blower, whereas I won a keychain.

"Great," I say flatly, swinging the chunky, plastic chain around in my hand. 

"Sook," Alec smirks, stepping back so that Samara and Jai can verse each other. 

Alec undoes the plastic covering, before passing it to me. I grin, pulling the stick out and blowing softly. Large bubbles begin to form, blowing straight towards Samara, where they pop onto her hair.

"Hey!" she cries out angrily, smoothing over her red locks. "I just washed this, ya know!" 

Alec and I chuckle at her anger. I turn the other direction and continue to create bubbles, watching them float through the fluorescent lights from the stalls.

Samara took a cool photo of me while I was doing it and I grin, before placing to bubble blower back into its plastic holder. Alec takes it back, sliding it into the inside pocket of his suede jacket, so none of us have to carry it.

Samara beat Jai, causing Jai to blame his poor form on his "injury". 

We continue walking and my eyes light up when I see Faye, the fortune teller. Last year, she told me that my future was going to look up, due to my family becoming much closer and my grades returning back to their usual standard. What she said was true, Finn and I were closer than ever and my school work is almost better than it was, before everything.

"No, not the fortune teller," Alec groans, much like he did last year. "I don't believe in any of that shit." 

"Then don't go in," Samara clips, striding towards the lady. 

Faye is dressed in a loose, floor-length skirt with sequins attached to it. She has various hoops dangling from her ears and her wavy hair has gotten longer since the last time I saw her.

"Hello," she greets softly as we get closer. "Do any of you want a reading?" 

"Me!" Samara pipes up, allowing Faye to take her hand.

They disappear into the tent.

"This is a load of shit," Alec mutters. "She's wasting her money." 

I ignore Alec's remark and pull my phone out, checking to see if Miles had replied. He hasn't. 

After a few minutes, Samara returns, with a satisfied smile on her face.

"Anyone else?" Faye asks.

Jai peers at me, but I decide against it. It costs $60 for a reading and I did it only last year. 

"How about you, honey?" she asks Alec tenderly.

"No thanks." he bluntly replies.

She gives him a sad smile, before reaching out and grabbing his hand.

"Get off me!" he suddenly exclaims, looking appalled, but her grip only tightens. 

"Don't waste your time with her, she will never love you the way she loves him," she says gravely, before abruptly letting him go. 

Alec looks extremely freaked out and Faye's eerie eyes turn to face me. I step back, knowing all too well that she was referring to the love triangle, between Alec, me and Miles. 

"Come on," Jai urges, gripping Alec's shirt.

"What the fuck!" Alec half-shouts, casting a furious stare back at Faye, who is still watching us. "That old lady is messed up." 

I grow quiet, feeling her warning on a much deeper level, than Alec. I'm guessing that the other two have pieced it together, as well.

Alec continues to grumble under his breath, as we all ignore him.

"Anyone want cotton candy?" Jai asks, to break the mood.

"I do," Samara agrees and without asking either of us, they both walk ahead. 

"That wasn't obvious," I roll my eyes and turn to Alec.

I take a moment to look at Alec. He's dressed in black jeans and an expensive-looking suede jacket. His dark hair is windblown, his lightly tanned skin appearing pale in the harsh, bright lights. He runs his hands through his already messy hair and sighs. 

"Can we go somewhere to talk?" he asks. 

"Sure."

I glance around for Finn, but can't find him anywhere. I follow Alec as he leads me out the back of the stalls and behind the brick building of the bathrooms.

"What did you want to talk about?" I ask him as I begin to twist my fingers nervously.

Not answering, he swoops down, pressing his lips to mine. 

My eyes widen in shock as he kisses me. I quickly shove his chest, making him take a step back, a look of surprise on his face.

"Woah, Alec, I came here to talk."

"Why not make out instead?" he shrugs, leaning in again. 

"Alec!" I say crossly, shoving him back. "Every time we hang out, it doesn't have to be about that."

He lets out an annoyed groan, stepping back, scowling.

"What the fuck do you want from me, then?" he snaps. 

I blink, taking a step back, as if he slapped me.

He sighs, his shoulders slumping. "Sorry, I didn't mean that. I'm just not good at this back and forth shit. You need to spell out what you're feeling because I don't get it." 

"I don't know how I'm feeling, so I can't possibly explain it to you," I say sassily back, narrowing my eyes at him. 

"Well, when you figure it out, let me know." he steps back from me, looking frustrated, before stalking away from me, his fists clenched. 

I lean against the brick building, letting out a breath. My head feels heavy with thoughts. I stand there for a long time, thinking, trying to figure out what I should do. I can't hang out with Alec, without it revolving around getting physical with each other. Miles, however, is going out of his way to prove he's not like Alec - who is acting exactly how Miles used to.

My phone begins to ring. I glance down, to see Miles' name across my screen.

"Hello?" I answer.

"Isobel," he breathes, causing my heart to jump into my throat. "Can you meet me?" 

"Miles? What's wrong?" I ask him, straightening, the hairs on my arms bristling.

"Where are you? Can you meet me at your house, or are people home?" he asks, sounding pained.

"No one's home, what's wrong?" I ask urgently, my heart hammering loudly in my ears.

"I've fucked up, I can't explain it, just meet me. Please." he whispers. 

"Okay, I'm leaving now. Meet me at home."

I quickly hang up. I run to my car breathlessly, starting it before I have even shut my door. I hastily text Samara, telling her I needed to leave, before I tear out of the car park.

For so long, I've hated Miles and now, I feel like I can't breathe, thinking he might not be okay. 

I pull up home and let out a gasp of horror, seeing Miles sprawled on my porch, his face a mess of black and blue, with traces of blood trailing down from his nose. His face is crumpled in pain as he lays there, hunched over, gripping his sides. 

"Holy shit," I breathe, feeling sick. "What happened?"


	18. Chapter 18

Miles moans loudly and it drives me to my knees. 

I frantically pat my hands over his body, trying to figure out how I can help.

"Feels like my insides are upside down," he gasps, looking on the verge of passing out. 

"Can you get to your feet?" I ask him, feeling sick with worry.

Gritting his teeth, he nods. I wrap my arm around his torso. I try to lift and fall backwards, landing in a heap on the porch.

"Fuck," Miles groans. "I can't walk." 

"How am I supposed to get you inside?" I cry out, feeling useless. 

His blinking slows down, before he slumps, his head rolling to the right. 

"Shit!" I curse, shaking him. "Miles, wake up!"

I can't believe this is happening again - first Jai, now Miles. With tears streaming down my face, my trembling hands begin dialling Finn's number.

"Yo," he greets after a few rings. "Where are you?" 

"Finn!" I sob. "Come home and come alone. I need your help." 

He's quiet for a few moments, before he replies. "Okay, hang on." 

The line goes dead. I let out a sigh of relief, knowing that my brother will always have my back, no matter what. I shove my phone back in my shorts and try to wake Miles again, with no luck.

"Come on, Miles," I murmur, running my hands over his forehead, which seems to be the least bloodied part of his face. 

Ten minutes or so later, I hear Finn's car. The loud exhaust comforts me as he gets closer. He sprints to the porch and looks shocked, his dark hair windblown from the carnival rides. His cheeks are stained a light red from the rush. 

"What the fuck?" 

"Don't ask questions, just get him inside," I instruct, my lips quivering. 

Finn effortlessly pulls Miles to his feet, Miles' body slumping into Finn's muscular one. I quickly open the door, as Finn drags an unconscious Miles inside. 

"Get some old towels, or a sheet," Finn orders, as though we have just killed someone and are now trying to get rid of the body. 

I do as I'm told, before throwing the sheet onto the floor. Finn gently lowers Miles onto it.

"He's fucked," Finn states bluntly, his eyes travelling over the cuts and bruises spread carelessly across Miles' handsome face. 

I drop to my knees. There are deep lacerations on his jaw and he already has dark bruises on his eyes. Blood has soaked his ashy blond hair, and his face is swollen and puffy. 

"Who did this?" I whisper. "Eli?" 

Finn folds his arms across his chest. "Eli is an asshole, but he isn't capable of this." 

 

I fall back onto my butt, drawing my knees to my chest, my eyes an endless river of emotionally loaded tears. 

Finn leaves the lounge room and I wipe at my cheeks, unable to look away from Miles' bruised and battered body any longer.

A few moments later, Finn returns with a bottle of water and a damp cloth. He squats beside Miles and begins to gently wipe the blood from his face. 

"Is," he says softly, not looking at me, his brows furrowed as he concentrates. "Why were you here with him?" 

"He rang me at the carnival and said to meet me here."

"He has your number?"

"Yeah, he got it from someone," I murmur, feeling a little numb as I watch Finn do the job I should be doing.

"You've been talking to him, then?" he asks, his voice calm and surprisingly, non-judgmental.

"We... We went on a date." I whisper, my words hanging heavy between us.

He pauses, shifting his stark green eyes to me. "Really?"

"Yes," I mumble, my eyes blurring so badly that I can hardly see Finn.

"I don't know what to say." He sighs, looking confused as he tries to word his next question. "How was it...?"

"Good. Great, actually. I truly think he's changed. Or, he's trying really hard to pretend he has." 

He nods, keeping his face blank. "Alright then." 

"Are you mad at me?" I whisper, afraid of his answer, especially because of his current, calm demeanour. 

"I knew it was going to happen sooner or later, Is. I just hope for your sake, he's changed." He says sadly, continuing his cleaning up duty. 

I blink a few times, my mind trying to comprehend that Finn is okay with this. 

A low, painful sounding groan emits from Miles. He blinks sluggishly as he takes in his surroundings.

"I must be dreaming," he croaks, once his brilliant-blue eyes land on Finn. 

"Sadly, you're not," my brother replies with a grim smile. "How the hell did you end up like this?" 

"Old shit caught up with me," he manages to choke out. 

He searches for me and lets out a relieved breath when he notices me right beside him. He reaches out. I take his hand, clutching it tightly.

"You okay?" I ask softly.

"Better than okay," he whispers, tears in his eyes. "I'm with the best friends I've ever had." 

My eyes burn at his words. I look down, annoyed that my cheeks are so wet. Even Finn is looking emotional at his former best friend's words. 

"Look at you," Miles croaks. "Helping me, after everything. You're a fucking good person, Finn." 

"Say that to mum, when she sees what we've done to her sheets," Finn jokes with a smile, making my heart swell as I watch the two of them. 

"Touché."

"I'll go wet this again, try to get back onto your feet." Finn instructs, straightening his legs, before exiting. 

I am able to help Miles this time. He is breathless when he successfully gets up, his body swaying slightly. His grip on me tightens.

"You guys are amazing," he says, once Finn has joined us. 

"You'd do it for us," I say softly, before guiding him to the downstairs bathroom.

I leave him in there, to wash his cuts. When I walk back into the lounge room, Finn is leaning against the wall, his arms folded.

"What happens next?" Finn asks me, looking confused. "Are we meant to just forget the past?" 

"I think we need to move forward and see what happens," I shrug. "No point holding grudges anymore. It's too draining."

"But is holding grudges the smart thing to do?" Finn questions cautiously. "Is it protecting us?" 

Before I can answer, Miles re-appears. He still looks terrible, but better than what he did when I found him.

"Sorry to bring you into my mess," Miles says, giving us a grim smile. "Thanks for helping me out. I really appreciate it."

Finn nods. "You're not in trouble, are you?"

"I'm always in trouble." he grins wickedly, causing me to roll my eyes. 

Finn's phone vibrating caught our attention. Miles lets out a breath.

"I should get going, before your mum gets home. Thanks again guys, I owe you." 

Finn nods again, turning his back to us as he answers.

I walk with Miles to the back door. His face is beaten badly and he is limping. He gives me a small smile, reaching for my hand.

"Thank you."

I smile, squeezing his hand. "You scared me."

"I scared myself," he whispers. 

"Are you going to tell me what happened?" I ask softly, meeting his eyes.

"One day," he promises, before leaning in and kissing my forehead tenderly. "I won't be at school for a few days." 

"I assumed that," I sigh. "I'll talk to you soon?"

"Yeah, you will," he agrees with a smile, before he slips out through the back door quietly.

I lean against the doorframe as he disappears into the night. 

"Is," Finn calls.

I drag myself from the door as I follow Finn's voice. He is on his knees beside the sheet, which has drops of Miles' blood all over it. 

"What are we going to do with it?" I ask him.

"Chuck it. We won't be able to wash it without mum seeing it." 

"She will see it in our bin," I say thoughtfully and almost laugh at how much this feels like we're trying to get away with murder. 

"Stay here," he commands, before jumping to his feet. He jogs out of the room and returns, holding a garbage bag. 

I help him roll the sheet and hold the bag open so he can deposit the bloody material into it. He tightly performs a knot, before going out the front to toss it. He had just gotten inside, when I see Alec's car pull up in the driveway. 

I hold in my groan as he leaps onto the porch.

Once he steps inside, he slows, looking between us.

"What did I just walk into?"

"Nothing," both Finn and I say simultaneously, undoubtedly sounding suspicious. 

He folds his arms across his chest, a frown forming on his face. "Tell me."

"It's none of your concern," I snap, taking on a similar stance. 

"The fuck is going on between you two?" Finn asks, looking confused as his eyes switch back and forth between us. 

"Okay, see you soon, mum," Jai says, before hanging up the phone. He pushes the front door open, his eyes widening. "Er- What's going on?" 

"Nothing," I say at the same time Finn voices; "No idea."

"Something weird is going on here," Alec says with narrowed eyes.

"You're telling me," Jai mutters.

"I'm tired, I'm going to bed," Finn announces with a yawn, before turning away, effectively breaking the tension-building-by-the-second moment we were all just facing.

"Night big boy," Jai calls out as Finn disappears up the stairs. "I'm beat, too. Night guys." 

He turns and leaves through the front door, forcing me to be alone with Alec. I meet his eyes, maintaining my protective stance. 

"Did you leave to meet up with Miles?" he asks in a low voice. 

I close my eyes and breathe deeply from my nose, not wanting to answer.

"Fuck this," Alec snaps, before storming from the house. 

I flinch as the front door slams. I sink to the floor, drawing my thighs to my chest, before pressing my face against them. 

I make no attempt to stop the tears falling down my face.


	19. Chapter 19

A light tap on my door, makes me slowly open my eyes.

I roll to my side, as the door opens. Finn pokes his head in, his unruly dark hair sticking up at odd angles. As if sensing my eyes, he quickly pushes his hand through it, in attempt to flatten it. 

"Hey," he greets, his usually confident voice quiet.

We haven't spoken since last night. I don't really know what to say. I want to thank him, of course, but we made a deal about Miles. I broke it. He knows I was sneaking around with Miles, again. He took the news very well, much better than expected, but I can't help thinking that now it's a new day, he might not be so calm about it all. 

"Hey," I reply softly.

"You okay?"

"Yeah," I shrug, not quite sure if I mean it. "You?"

"Yeah," he nods. "I'm going to get lunch with The Boys and then we're heading to the beach. Want to come?" 

Alec's hurt face flashes in my mind, making my stomach clench for the thousandth time in the last 24 hours.

"I'm okay. Thanks though."

"You sure?" he questions with a convincing smile.

"Yeah."

He frowns for a moment. I usually would jump at the chance to go to the beach, but today, I don't feel like facing Alec.

"Okay... I'll see you later."

"Have fun," I tell him, before he closes my door.

I can't stop thinking about Miles. 

The bruises, the cuts, the blood. My mind is reeling with endless possibilities - what did he do, to get himself in a situation like that? Am I at risk of being involved? Do I even _want_ to know, what happened? 

I groan, rubbing my hands roughly over my face. My head hurts. 

Reaching for my phone, I dial Miles' number, even though I told myself I shouldn't. With each ring, I seem to hold my breath a fraction more. When it rings out, I let out a big sigh, my hand limply falling onto the mattress. 

With new found energy, I suddenly leap to my feet. I dress quickly in a high-waist, suede skirt and a tight-fitting surf tee, tucked in at the waist. 

"Where are you off to?" mum asks me as I pad into the kitchen.

"Just catching up with some friends," I tell her absently, taking a large gulp of water.

"Okay, text me if you're going to be out late."

"I will," I promise, sliding my bag over my shoulder.

As I walk a path I thought I never would again, I tilt my head, loving the feel of the warm sun on my skin. The wind has been harsh this past few weeks, so it's nice to have a warm day out. The weather here is always unpredictable - warm and sunny one day, cold and windy the next.

The closer I get to the house I used to love going to, I grow nervous. The large house comes into view, looking different to the last time I was here.

The outside has been painted a light blue, instead of the patchy white it used to be. There's a new fence around the perimeter, with a gorgeous garden flowing through the yard. It looks much nicer than it used to. 

With one last encouraging breath, I walk to the door and knock.

After a minute or so, the door swings open. An unfamiliar lady stands there, tucking a blond piece of her behind her ear. She is stunning - the kind of beauty that holds elegance and defies age. 

"Hello?" she prompts as I stand there speechlessly. 

"Oh, hi," I mumble and clear my throat, when my voice comes out strained. "I'm a... friend of Miles. Is he here?" 

Her eyebrows raise in surprise as she stares at me. "Isobel?" 

"You know me?" I ask. 

"Heard of you," she says quietly with a nod. "I'm Janet, Hector's new partner."

"Oh," I say with a smile. "Miles told me about you."

"I'm sure he did," she said bluntly, not returning the kindness I was displaying. "He doesn't live here anymore."

"Really?" I question in shock.

"No, he doesn't," she said firmly, making me feel even more uncomfortable. "I have his new address somewhere, hold on." 

She retreats back inside, the sound of her heels echoing against the wooden floorboards. I let my eyes roam the part of inside the house that I can see. It looks completely different to how I remember - nice, newer and classier. I can tell Janet has made _many_ changes around the place, clearly Miles being one of those changes.

The sounds of her heels brought me back to the present. I take a step back as she appears at the door, a piece of paper clutched in her manicured hands.

"Here," she says, handing it to me. "Good luck." 

I frown at her words. Without waiting for me to reply, she shuts the door with a definite slam. I sigh as I stare down at the neat scribble across the lined paper. 

The new address is in a part of the neighbourhood that I don't often associate with. I chew on my lip as I notice the street. It's the 'bad' part of town, as people often say. 

Deciding to continue walking, I begin the trek to Miles' new address. 

It doesn't take me long. As I walk down the street, I notice a stark difference of the houses here, compared to where I live. The lawns are brown and overgrown. The fences are hanging off their hinges and hold thick layers of rust. I avoid eye contact with the residents who are outside their house. 

I walk up the split and weed-growing pavement, that leads to house number 42. The loose steps creak as I mount them. The front door is ajar and I have a growing feeling of dread accumulating in my stomach.

The sound of music, is the first thing I can hear. I knock, but know there will be no response. After waiting a few moments, I let myself in. There's a stench of cigarettes immediately, making me scrunch up my face in repulse. Empty beer bottles and cigarette packets litter the floor. I step over and around the rubbish, wondering if I had the right address. 

A guy walks out, wearing a skin-tight, white singlet, his arms bulging unnaturally, making me thing of steroids straight away. I quickly step back with a gasp as my eyes zero in on his intricate tattoos. 

"Who are you?" he barks with a loud, deep voice.

"I'm a friend of Miles," I choke out, my heart beating loud and fast.

"Oh," he replies, suddenly looking bored. "Last door on the right."

He disappears into the room with the loud music, the door slamming shut behind him. I hurry to the door and find it is closed. Without letting myself chicken out, I knock, before entering. 

I let my eyes scan the room. It's the tidiest part of the house so far, but still not that clean. His bed is unmade and there are clothes dumped across the floor. There's a few empty coke cans that have tipped over and his school books have been carelessly tossed onto the desk.

I freeze when I notice a photo frame on his bedside table. It's a photo of us, that I had taken. I was grinning, my hand covering half my face, as Miles kissed my cheek. It is a nice photo. I never got to use it or show anyone, in fear of Finn finding out. I can't believe he still has it, after all this time.

A door to my left opens and Miles walks out, wearing nothing but a towel, which loosely clings off his hips. There is still water on his chest and I can't help but check him out, even though he has black and blue bruises covering his skin. 

"Miles," I whisper.

He jumps, his eyes meeting mine. "Shit, you scared me." 

"Sorry, I tried to call," I explain lamely. 

"It's fine, I'm glad you're here," he smiles, walking towards me.

He opens his arms and I swallow uneasily, letting him hug me. His defined chest feels perfect against me as I hug him back. His skin smells fresh and clean. As he steps back, I drag my finger across his bare chest, collecting a couple of water droplets. 

He shivers at my touch, his fingers snaking out and wrapping around my wrist. His eyes look dark as he smirks at me. 

"You shouldn't touch me like that when I'm only wearing a towel." 

I laugh, pulling my hand from him. "How are you feeling?" 

He sighs. "Not good, but I'm managing."

"What happened?" I probe.

He shakes his head, turning his back to me. I let my eyes walk over his defined back and shoulders as he rummages through one of his drawers. Holding his towel securely in one hand, his other collects a shirt and a pair of shorts. He disappears into the bathroom. 

While I wait, I sit down on his bed, folding my left leg over the other.

"You're not going to tell me?" I call out.

"Not today," he grunts back, not leaving my curiosity very satisfied. 

While I wait, I begin chipping at my nail polish.

"So, I went to the house," I say to him once he returns, fully clothed, much to my disappointment. 

His hair is wet and spills across his forehead as he strides over to me, collapsing onto his bed in a sprawl.

"I'm sure that was fun for you," he replies dryly.

"Janet seems... intense." 

"She is."

"You live here, now?" I gently ask.

"Yeah, I rent with a few other guys and some chick." I scowl at the idea of Miles living with a girl. As if sensing my displease, he adds, "I don't see much of them. We tend to keep out of each other's way." 

I nod, my fingers lightly tapping my thighs. "How do you pay for rent?"

"Dad covers my rent, since he kicked me out," he mutters. "I have a bit of money saved from the Coast, but not enough to cover rent. It was either this, or me living at home, which Janet disagreed with."

"That's sad," I say to him quietly. "Do you miss your dad?"

"I did, but he's changed. He's not the father I grew up with, anymore." 

I bite my lip, not sure how to respond in the right way.

He shifts, with a wince, getting comfortable on his pillows. "Isobel, I know you said not to bring it up, but I have a question."

"Okay?"

"Are you still seeing Alec?"

"No," I reply. "I wasn't really 'seeing' him, in the first place." 

"Okay, good." he smiles at me, looking devastatingly handsome and rugged as he does.

"Good?" I smile.

"Very good," he amends with a wide grin. "What brings you to my palace?"

I let out a giggle as he waves his hands around the small bedroom, acting as though we are sitting inside a mansion, instead of a dilapidated town house in the bad part of the neighbourhood.

"I was worried about you. You didn't answer so I thought I would check on you." I mumble, embarrassed, averting my gaze. 

"You are very sweet," he murmurs, leaning onto his hands. 

He moves so close that his hot breath is fanning over mine.

"And smart." 

He leans in and kisses me softly. 

"And kind."

His tongue brushes mine. 

"And beautiful." 

I hold my breath as his lips claim mine. He kisses me deeply, pushing me onto my back. I respond immediately, tangling my arms around his body greedily, wanting him closer. We continue to kiss for several moments before he leans back, looking like he's trying to control himself. 

"We should stop. I don't want to rush anything." he whispers, his eyes boring into mine, almost daring me to go against his wish. Unfortunately, my mind outweighs my hormones and I nod. 

"Sure, yeah, that's a good decision," I agree.

He leans back to his former position. "Want to take a walk, or something?"

"A walk?" I echo, mulling over the idea. "Okay. Fresh air would be nice." 

He gets to his feet, letting out a little groan of protest as he does. He slides his converse over his feet and rolls the bottom of his jeans up a few times, showing of a slither of his ankles. He pushes the sleeves of his shirt up and I watch his biceps tense as he does.

As we step out of his room, a girl with dark brunette hair is walking down the hallway, wearing nothing but lingerie. I squint at the bright light from the open doorway, trying to see whether she is actually wearing that limited of clothing, when she lives with a house of boys.

She has a tight corset on, which doesn't live much to the imagination, due to the low-cut top and the high-rise bottom. She twirls her hair around her finger and smirks, her eyes openly staring at me. 

"We're not exclusive, baby?" she purrs with an obnoxious smirk that makes my insides curl. 

"Fuck off, Em," Miles rolls his eyes, grabbing my hand. 

"I joke, of course," she leans in, chewing her gym loudly. "Or am I?"

"Ignore her," Miles says flatly, pulling me after him. 

I glance over my shoulder, to see her watching us with narrowed eyes. I stumble through the door and inhale, feeling a little shaky. The strong smell of cigarette smoke was making me feel sick.

"Who was that?" I whirl as soon as we're down the path.

"That's my house mate, Emily," he informs me, not looking fazed. "Don't listen to her, she is mentally unstable, I'm sure of it." 

"She walks around like that?" I shriek.

"That's her uniform. She works at that night club across town. You know, the one with the topless waiters?"

"No...?" I trail off. "Clearly you do, though."

"Can you quit being so paranoid?" he laughs. "It's hot, but I don't want you to think I'm doing shit like I used to." 

"So you've _never_ done anything with her?" I blatantly probe.

"She tried to kiss me once, but nah, nothing has happened. I've only got eyes for you, I told you that."

"Promise?"

"Promise," he assures me, his hand tightening on mine. "Besides, you're the one with the other relationship, not me." 

"It's definitely not a relationship," I mutter. "He was bored, that's all."

Miles looks like he disagrees, but remains silent.

"Has Finn said anything about me?" he quietly asks once silence falls between us. "After last night?" 

"I haven't really seen him much, actually." I shrug. "He's probably confused with how to feel. It's hard letting you back in, when we tried so hard to block you out." 

He lets out a deep sigh through his nose, as he nods. "Maybe I should visit your mum."

"My mum?" I repeat in surprise.

"Yeah. I should apologise... or do something. Anything." 

"I said some things I regret, Miles," I murmur softly. "You are not responsible for my father's death. I'm sorry if I made you feel like it was." 

He sucks in a breath and closes his eyes, even though we are walking. I tighten the grip of my hand in his.

"Thank you," he whispers, facing me.

I blink back tears. "I am so sorry for shutting you out. We needed you. You needed us and we..." 

He roughly pulls me to him. I bury my face into his chest as his arms engulf around my body. I sniffle, my arms wrapping tighter around his defined and muscular body. 

After a few moments, I tilt my head back to look at me. He gingerly kisses my forehead.

"You have no idea what that means to me," he whispers. 

In this moment, as I stare into his clear eyes, I feel myself falling for him.

Exactly like the last time.


	20. Chapter 20

"Keep going!" the perky voice talk-shouts at me. "I know you can do it!"

"If she says that one more time," I warn with a grunt, as I run on the spot.

Mum lets out a breathless laugh, running beside me. We follow her directions and begin to run in circles around each other, our arms in the air, probably looking a little crazy if anyone can see us through the windows.

"Let's slow it down, ya'll," the lady calls out, returning to her former spot, the other four girls behind her doing the same. They all had bodies to die for and perfectly matching active wear, making mine and mum's outfits look a little lame. 

The scene fades out for a moment and I stop, dragging the back of my hand across my forehead. Mum recently purchased several Zumba DVDs for fitness. We basically just copy what the ladies on the screen are doing and it's much more tiring than I expected.

The screen fades back in. They're are all on their back.

I groan, dropping to the floor, watching them do a series of acrobatic things with their legs.

We had just begun, when the front door opened.

"Well..." Finn says awkwardly, taking in the sight of mum and I. "This is weird." 

"What is?" Alec asks, shouldering around him. His mouth falls open. "Oh." 

Mum's face darkens to a beetroot colour. She scrambles to her feet as Finn and Alec begin snickering to each other. 

"Boys! I didn't expect you home so soon." she splutters, looking incredibly embarrassed. 

"We were hungry," Finn shrugs, before loping off to the kitchen.

Mum hurries to the bathroom, to freshen up. I raise my eyes to meet Alec's, only to see he has his back to me. He follows Finn and I sigh, laying back down on my back, still breathless from the work out. 

Jai wanders over to me and collapses on the lounge.

"Isobella Mozzarella," he greets me in a friendly tone. 

I roll my eyes. "Wow, you haven't called me that in ages."

Jai, Finn and my dad often used to call me 'Isobella Mozzarella', when I was younger and over-the-top obsessed with Mozzarella pizza. The nickname stuck with me for years.

"I know," he grins, before getting himself comfortable on the lounge. "How're you goin'?"

"Not too bad," I reply with a huff. "Yourself?"

"Real convincing, Is." he jokes. "I'm good. Great. Excellent. Fantastic, actually."

I snort. "Oh really?"

"I'm actually just good, but it made you smile, didn't it?" he beams and I can't help but smile back in appreciation. 

"Hey, when does Kiarra get back?" 

 

Kiarra, my other best friend, has been travelling around Europe with her family. An automatic grin spreads across my face at the thought of her.

"Soon. A week," I answer excitedly.

"It's been weird not having the third member of your trio around."

"Tell me about it!" I agree.

"We should have a welcome home party for her, or something?" he suggests with a shrug. 

"That's a good idea. I'm picking her up from the airport. I was going to do a sign and stuff like that, but a party sounds much more fun. Where would we have it?"

"We could do it at my house, maybe," Jai offers thoughtfully. "Depends if my parents go away next weekend or not." 

"Will you get in trouble?"

"Probably not. My brother used to have parties all the time and never got caught."

"When will you know if they're going away?" I ask, breathlessly reeling to sitting position as excitement begins to build in my body.

"In a few days. I'll let you know as soon as I do."

"Okay! I'll help you organise and set up."

"Cool," he grins, getting to his feet.

He offers me his hand, pulling me to standing position. I follow him into the kitchen, where Finn is putting a pizza in the oven. Alec is leaning on the counter, scrolling through his phone. 

"How was the beach?" I question, unable to pull my eyes from Alec, waiting to see if he will acknowledge me or not. 

"The water was really cold," Finn tells me as he adjusts the dials on the oven. "But the surf was huge."

"That's good," I reply, confirming my theory that Alec is ignoring me. 

My hair sticks to my forehead unattractively. I flick it back and attempt to smooth it over, knowing that I am slick with sweat and my cheeks are pink from exertion.

"What are you doing tonight?" Finn asks me and Alec snaps his head up, almost as if he's about to protest what Finn is saying. 

"Not much, you?"

"I'm going out to have a few drinks with the football team down at the beach tonight. You and Samara want to come?"

I glance to Alec, who's nostrils are flaring. He glares at me and I'm so taken back that I physically step away from him. 

"I think I'm going to have a quiet night in." I mumble.

"Since when have you become so boring?" Finn asks in annoyance. 

Jai clears his throat awkwardly as he walks to the fridge. Alec returns his eyes to his phone and I look down, chewing at my lip.

Without answering, I turn my back to my brother and leave the kitchen. I try to calm myself down. I slip into the upstairs bathroom and lock the door. I lean against it and sigh.

Alec and I need to sort out our issues, otherwise things are only going to get worse.

 

 

●

 

"Why are you wearing that to the movies?" I question, taking in Samara's revealing outfit with a suspicious look in my eye.

"Because the movies were a decoy. We're really going to that beach party." 

I groan, face-palming myself. "No. We're going to the movies."

"Stop being a moody bitch. You need to face Alec and sort out your problems," she states matter-of-factly, brushing her dark, red hair back. 

"I think only The Boys are going." I tell her.

"Not anymore. Word got out and it's a full-on party now." 

"Great," I mutter. "You have fun, then."

I turn, planning to make a run for it, when her fingers tightly grip my wrist and pull me inside her room.

"Get rid of those jeans," she commands.

"No."

" _Yes_ ," she insists.

Samara turns and begins to rummage through her drawer. She pulls out a pair of shockingly tiny shorts. She throws them at me, hitting me square in the face. 

"I am not wearing these," I say flatly, staring at the denim shorts in distaste. "You'll be able to see my butt cheeks." 

"Exactly."

"That's disgusting," I huff, throwing them at her head. 

She ducks, causing them to sling-shot over her head and knock over one of her perfume bottles.

"Nice one, idiot." 

"Bitch." I mutter. 

"Thank you," she beams, taking it as a compliment. She throws the shorts back in and pulls out her black, denim skirt. "Here, wear this."

"Much better," I tell her, catching the skirt this time. 

I exchange my comfy jeans for the so-tight-it's-hard-to-breathe skirt. Samara and I should be the same size, but since she buys the size _smaller_ than she really is, all her clothes cling far too tightly. 

She strolls over to me and plucks my hair band straight from my pony tail.

"Hey!" I snap, pulling away from her. "It took me ten minutes to get it like that."

"Looks better down," she shrugs.

I breathe deeply out of my nose, trying not to get frustrated. She continues to harass me about my appearance and because of this, I raid her mini-fridge. I begin to drink, feeling the need to have alcohol in my system, to be around Samara tonight.

As I haven't eaten since much earlier in the day, a few drinks in, my head is feeling light. After stashing a few cans in her bag, we begin our short trek to the beach.

The night air is cool, but warmer than I expected. Light goose bumps brush my skin. I rub my hands up and down my arms, trying to keep myself warm. The wind whirls my dark hair around my face and I frown in annoyance, wishing it was still in the up-do that I had planned to wear.

I pull out my phone and text Miles, telling him to come down if he feels up to it. 

"Texting Miles or Alec?" Samara probes. 

"Miles. Alec and I are over."

"Since when?" she asks in surprise.

"Well, we still need to have a conversation, but it's over. I can't string him along anymore and he doesn't know what he wants, anyway." 

"And because you're falling for Miles again." she points out. 

"Can't really deny it," I agree. "By the way, Jai wants to throw a welcome back party for Kiarra."

"He does?" she asks with raised eyebrows. "Okay, I'm down for that. Where?"

"At his house, next weekend."

"Sounds good."

As we near the beach, the music grows louder. Now that I've begun drinking, I'm excited for the party. We exchange a grin, before kicking off our shoes. We dart across the sand and head to the huge bonfire that's been set up. 

"Look who it is," Finn drawls, clearly intoxicated. "The boring twin." 

"Talking about yourself again?" I tease with a grin. 

He rolls his eyes, throwing his arm around Becca. She gives me a polite smile, which I return. 

There's more people here than I thought there would be. It seems we're late, as everyone appears quite drunk already. I pull Samara's hand and lead her towards the fire. I lean towards it and rub my hands together, seeking its fiery warmth. 

Something catches Samara's eye and she quickly grabs my hand. 

"I heard there's food somewhere, let's go find it," she blurts. 

"What?"

"Come on!" she presses, pulling me.

I wrench my hand from her, seeing through her act. I turn. Alec is across from us, brushing back a tendril of hair, from a girl in my year. He tucks the piece of hair behind her ear, before leaning in and pressing his lips to hers. My eyes widen in shock. I can't tear my eyes away as he continues to kiss her. 

"Let's go," Samara insists and this time, I let her drag me away.

I'm glad, in a way, as I am falling for Miles, but also a little hurt that he moved on so quickly. It only confirms that he didn't really like me that much. He clearly was only hanging around me, because he was bored. 

"You okay?"

"Yeah," I nod. "It's for the best. I like Miles."

"Honey," Samara smiles, patting my shoulder. "It's always been Miles, who are you trying to fool?" 

I breathe a laugh and shake my head. "I was lying to myself, thinking I wouldn't fall for him again."

"I know." she rolls her eyes. "Is he coming tonight?"

I check my phone and see that he replied a little while ago. I grin and nod.

"Cool. I can go have some fun then and won't get stuck baby sitting you," she jokes even though I know she is half-serious. 

"Which footballer is your victim tonight?" I query. 

"I've been talking to Benji a lot, so probably him again."

"Cute," I smile. "Is there actually food here? I'm starving."

"I just made that up, but there might be." 

After finishing our drinks and placing them in one of the big, plastic containers that are being used as bins, we begin searching for food. 

"Is!" a voice calls out and I turn, seeing Miles walk towards me.

My heart plummets into my stomach, when I see Emily, his not-so-nice roommate, walking beside him. I grit my teeth together instantly, surprised at the flare of jealous that is burning in my chest. 

"Hey," Miles says when he's closer. "Emily, this is Samara. Samara, Emily."

"Hey," Emily greets her coolly and Samara narrows her eyes. 

"How's the party?" Miles asks, clueless to the glowering-match Emily and myself are now participating in. 

"Good, until now." Samara sassily replies. "Emily, care for a drink?" 

"Most certainly," she replies.

They both leave us and I'm not sure whether to scream with annoyance or thank Samara, for taking her away.

"Hi," Miles smiles, reaching for my hand.

"What the hell?" I snap, pulling back from him. "You brought her?" 

He blinks in surprise. "It's a public party, she wanted to come." 

"So much for 'not seeing them much'," I snarl, folding my arms across my chest, referring to when Miles said he hardly has anything to do with his housemates.

He breaks out into a grin. "Wow, you're jealous." 

"No, I'm not."

"Yeah, you are," his grin widens.

"I can't believe you brought her here." I cry out angrily, not bothering to defend myself any longer. "Why would you do that?"

"I really didn't think it was going to be a big deal." he says slowly. "Are you actually mad?"

"Yes!"

He looks surprised. "Sorry... I didn't really think it through."

"This is a lie, isn't it?" I ask him, my voice growing quiet. "You just wanted to get in Finn's good books again. You have no interest being with me." 

"What the hell?" he exclaims. "Why are you acting like this? I'm sorry that she wanted to come. I really didn't see the big deal. I came here for you, she can keep herself amused." 

I wipe at my eyes and let out a breath, trying to calm myself down.

"Is," he says softly, reaching out for me. "Why are you so stressed?"

"I'm scared of you," I whisper, wiping at my eyes.

"Scared of me?" he questions. "Why?"

"Because you've hurt me before and I'm terrified you're going to do it again," I sniffle, blinking back tears. 

His face softens as he stares at me. "Come here."

He opens his arms and I let him embrace me. I snuggle my head into his chest and breathe in, his familiar scent making me feel better. 

"I'm not going to hurt you again, okay?" he says, rubbing my back soothingly. 

The loud music blares through the night air, coming from someone's 4WD Cruiser that has been parked on the beach. I take a few moments to listen to the song, while I try to normalise my breathing.

I let myself enjoy his arms a little longer, before I step back and give him a smile. 

"Sorry for acting crazy."

"It's okay, I should have realised that wasn't a cool thing for me to do."

I fold my hand in his. We begin to head back to the party. I find a group of people are sitting on the sand, near the fire, playing a game. 

"Want to join?" I ask him.

"Sure."

As we near the group, eyes swivel our way, taking in our joined hands. I can see their interest peaking as we sit down together. Finn purses his lips, but doesn't say anything. Alec looks disgusted and Jai gives me thumbs up. My stomach clenches at Alec's expression. 

I notice that Emily is seated beside Samara, actually looking like she fits in. I think she's older than us, but she doesn't seem it, when sitting in the circle. 

"What are we playing?" I ask, letting myself sink into the sand.

"Never Have I Ever," Jai answers.

"Should have known."

"Never have I ever... Skinny dipped." Jai says and most people in the group raise their drinks. 

Even Miles. I narrow my eyes as he does. I keep my cup firmly planted in my lap and make a face when Finn does, exchanging a look with Becca.

"Never have I ever... Had phone sex," another girl says, as the game continues. 

Again, my drink stays in my lap. I let out a breath when Miles' does, too. I didn't think having him participate in a game would affect me as much as it is. Finn and Becca, again, take a sip and I gag, causing a number of people to laugh.

"You're gross," I shudder, glaring at Finn.

He smirks, downing the rest of his drink, before reaching for another.

"Never have I ever..." Alec began, staring at Miles, looking amused. "Cheated on someone." 

Several eyes twisted towards us. Miles looks uncomfortable and unsure whether he should drink or not. We weren't officially dating at the time, therefore, he technically did not cheat on me. 

Miles clearly came to the same conclusion as he didn't raise his cup.

"Bullshit." Alec snaps, glaring at him. "If you're not going to be honest Miles, get the fuck out of the game." 

There's an intake of breath and Finn looks confused, staring at his best friend.

"I'm not the one here who isn't being honest," Miles bites back with a pointed look. 

Alec clenches his jaw, looking severely pissed off. I nervously skull the remainder of my drink, feeling extremely uncomfortable. Pretty much everyone, beside the selected few that know, are extremely confused.

"Moving on," Jai intervenes and I shoot him a thankful smile. 

"Never have I ever... had sex on the beach," a girl in my year says.

I purposely look away from Miles, too terrified to see his answer. I raise my eyebrows at the amount of people who drink to that. My hands grip tighter on my can as I start to see image after image of Miles, with other girls, in my mind.

Am I fooling myself that we are going to work out? Surely, we have too much history to just start things fresh?

"Never have I ever... kissed another girl," another random says.

Samara and I exchange a sheepish look, before taking a drink. I'm thankful, as it distracts me from my thoughts. Bentley, who only just joined the group, makes a gross 'mmm' sound and nods his head in approval.

Finn's nostrils flare and his cup crumples in his hand. Becca gently lays a hand on his shoulder, before replacing his drink. I raise my eyebrows. She seems really good for him.

"Let's not repeat that, shall we?" Miles murmurs to me, quirking a dark eyebrow upward. 

I feel my cheeks warm slightly as I nod. "Agreed."

"Never have I ever..." Bentley obnoxiously starts, even though it isn't his turn. "Slept with someone and then claim I never did it." 

When his eyes land on mine, I suck in a breath. Why is he making it out that I did that? 

"Oh shit," I hear someone say as they glance between us. 

"What the hell?" both Alec and Miles chorus at the same time, making my cheeks colour. 

"Bentley, don't apply that happened between us, when it didn't. That's just sad," I tell him with a frown, causing a few people to chuckle.

A vein in Finn's neck is protruding from his skin. I see Becca put her hand in his.

"Yeah, because _nothing_ happened," he agrees sarcastically, making me ball my fists together. 

"Why are you being sarcastic when it's true?" I question in confusion.

I meet eyes with Alec, who looks beyond pissed. He believes what Bentley is saying.

"Bentley, you wouldn't have made such a big deal of Isobel 'not putting out', if she really did," Jai points out flatly and even though he openly shared the insult Bentley said to me, I am glad for his input.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, little girl," he rolls his eyes and I glare at him, trying to figure out what game he is playing at. 

"Unless you want me to knock your teeth into the back of your throat, you better shut your fucking mouth." Finn's voice is deadly. Silence falls over the group as they wait for Bentley's next move. 

Finn's face looks venomous. Bentley performs an exaggerated zip over his lips, but we can all tell he wouldn't challenge Finn. 

"Again, let's move on," Jai insists. 

I look over to Samara, who shrugs at me, looking as clueless as me.

It is Samara's turn.

"Never have I ever... been in love," she sighs wistfully, even though she has repeatedly told me that she doesn't want to fall in love, any time soon. 

Without thinking, I raise my can to my lips. I take a long drink and almost choke, when Miles does the same. His intense, blue orbs burn into mine as I silently ask him, if he's referring to me. After draining almost his entire drink, he nods once, before dropping the can onto the sand before him. 

"Christ," I hear Finn mutter, clearly noticing Miles drink, too. 

When I look back to the group, I am met with wide eyes. Apparently, no one else decided to take a sip, making it beyond obvious that we did. 

"Never have I ever..." Emily drawls, a menacing smirk on her lips. "Convinced someone I've changed when I haven't." 

I close my eyes, wanting nothing more than to leap over and strangle that smug smirk off her lips. I decide not to react, because that's what she wants. She is trying to get under my skin, by not-so-subtly, hinting that her and Miles have fooled around. I believe Miles when he says nothing happened.

Why did he bring her to the party? My mind whispers to me, my heart drumming inside my ears. 

Taking in a deep breath, I re-open my eyes, to see that the game has continued.

"Never have I ever... lied to my best friend." Finn says and I raise my eyebrows.

I half-expect him to look to Alec, but his eyes are on Miles. Miles take a sip, keeping a blank expression on his face. I see that Alec does as well, but Finn's attention isn't on him. 

"Never have I ever... smoked or taken any illegal drugs." Becca pipes up.

I smile at her. Pretty much everyone, besides me and Becca, takes a drink. Even Jai, which surprises me. 

"This game is getting boring now and I'm cold," Bentley snaps, even though he joined late. 

However, once he gets up, most of the group begin to separate, all magnetically being drawn to the fire. I remain where I am. Miles sighs and turns to me.

"That was an interesting game."

"Yeah," I bluntly reply, feeling a little glum.

"There's always going to be people that want to ruin our happiness," he tells me, reaching for my hand. "We need to trust each other and communicate, otherwise, this isn't going to work." 

I nod, chewing at my lip. "Yeah. I know."

"Emily is full of shit, you know that right?" he asks me. 

"I know. I believe you."

"Good," he smiles. "Need another drink?"

"Actually," I say, picking at my nail polish. "I want to go."

"Okay, sure. I'll take you home."

"No," I say softly, meeting his eyes. "I don't want to go home."

He raises his eyebrows. "Where, then?"

I let out a breath as I tighten my grip in his.

"I want to go to yours."


	21. Chapter 21

"Really?" he whispers, his voice low and even.

"Yes," I nod. "Get me away from these people." 

He nods, pulling me closer to him, instinctively.

"Not leaving so soon, are we?" a familiar voice asks, causing my blood to chill inside my veins.

I feel sick as I turn around, seeing Eli smirking at me.

"Eli," Miles grunts through gritted teeth.

"Hi Isobel, how are you?" he asks me, his tone playful and polite. 

I decide not to answer. Mainly, because Miles is gripping my hand so tight, that it is painful.

"I've missed a lot," he says with a grin. "You two, rekindling your old flame? I would say I'm surprised, but we all knew it was bound to happen." 

"What are you doing here?" Miles asks him, his tone warning.

"Thought I would visit my good friends," he replies breezily, the soft wind tousling his hair. "And maybe kick your ass, but it looks like someone beat me to it." 

He lethargically gestures to Miles' beaten and bruised face.

"Eli, please," I sigh, feeling tired and frustrated. "Don't do this."

 

"Do what?" he asks innocently. "I'm merely having a conversation with you." 

"We both know that's not the case," I snap, unable to compose myself and hold back my irritation. "You're not a nice person, don't stand here and act otherwise."

"Ouch," he says in faux hurt, resting his hand on his chest, somewhat looking amused.

"Yeah, in other words, fuck off," Miles growls, his eyes narrowed into slits. 

"Shouldn't it be the other way around, Miles?" he asks with a cruel smile. "You're the one who slept with _my_ girlfriend. You're the one who bashed _me_." 

"Ow," I whine as Miles nails bite into my flesh.

He doesn't seem to notice. Tears prick at my eyes due to his grip.

"Let the poor girl go, can't you see you're hurting her?" Eli asks with a smirk.

Miles abruptly lets go of me, frowning. "Leave, now."

I nod, thinking he's talking to Eli.

"Isobel, now," he snaps and I turn.

"What? Me?" 

"Now!" he roars, shoving me. 

I stumble in surprise and fall over, due to the sand and the fact that I'm semi-drunk. 

"Wow," Eli says with an eye roll, clapping his hand. "Man of the year goes to you, Miles." 

He pushes around a seething Miles and helps me to my feet. 

"Get your hands off her," Miles snarls, his jaw clenching, his fists balled at his sides.

"Thank you," I say to Eli, ignoring Miles as I begin to brush the sand off me, my left wrist aching from landing on it.

I know he didn't mean it, but he just shoved me.

"You deserve better than this," Eli says, looking somehow genuine as he does. 

As I widen my eyes, Miles leaps towards us, his fist right-hooking into the side of Eli's face. 

"Miles!" I scream in horror. "Stop it!"

Suddenly, Finn is there, sand spraying behind him as he runs to meet us, a look of anger, mixed with worry etched on his face.

"Finn!" I cry. "Get Miles off him!"

Finn rips Miles off Eli and forcefully pushes him back, the both of them grunting like animals.

"You touched my sister," he snarls to Miles, his upper lip curling menacingly. "I'm going to kill you."

"Jesus Christ," I snap. "All of you, stop it before I ring the police."

"Do it," Eli encourages me, rubbing the side of his face. "I dare you."

"Don't listen to a word he says," Miles spits over Finn's shoulder.

Ignoring him, I pull out my phone and begin to dial. This is the most effective way to stop an all-out brawl taking place. It's a surprise the police haven't already been called about the party, anyway.

"Is, what are you doing?" Finn asks me, finally deciding to pay attention to me. 

"Police, please," I say into the phone, choosing not to reply to my brother.

"Is!" Miles shouts.

Once I'm connected with an operator, I tell them there is a party on Maine Beach, and that it is out of control.

Finn abruptly lets Miles go and storms off, to warn everyone, sending a seething glare over his shoulder.

"Good girl," Eli praises me in a soothing voice. "That was the right thing to do."

"Shut up," I snap, turning my back to him.

"Is!" Miles calls out to me but I don't stop.

I storm towards the wharf, where Samara and I stashed our shoes. By the time I get there, she is leaning on the wooden frame, talking to Emily. I grit my teeth so hard that it is painful.

"Oh, hey Is," Emily perkily smirks and I glower at her as fiercely as I can. 

I grab my shoes and stalk off towards Samara's house.

"Hey! Slow down!" Samara calls out, running to catch up with me.

I can hear sirens in the distance. I pick up a jog, not wanting to be anywhere near the beach right now.

"Is!" she shouts, running after me.

We make it to her house. I slip around the side and hold my breath, seeing a streak of red and blue rush down the streak, straight to the party. 

"What the _hell_ is going on?" she whispers to me.

As my breathing slows down, I lean against the house, feeling my adrenaline ebb away. I suddenly feel the ache in my wrist and the sting in my hand more prominently. I examine my palm, in the dim light, to see that Miles drew blood. 

"Woah, what happened?" Samara asks.

"Miles happened."

 

●

"You sure you're okay?" Samara asks me for about the fourth time this morning.

"I'm fine," I sigh irritably.

I swing my bag onto my shoulder.

"I'll give you a ride," she offers.

I cringe, thinking of her driving, but can't be bothered to walk to my house. I nod, following her out the door, the sound of her keys jingling being the only sound around us, as we make our way down her staircase.

"Thanks for having me," I say to her mum politely.

"You're always welcome. Have a good day!"

"You too," the smile slides off my face as soon as I turn my back to her. 

"Please talk to me," Samara begs as she turns the engine on. "What's got you upset?"

"I hate that Miles has no self-control. I see that enough with Finn, he doesn't have to be like that, too. He let his anger consume him last night and he hurt me in the process." I sigh once more, staring down at the fingernail indent in my palm. 

"I'm sure he didn't mean it." she defends him, which is actually kind of uncharacteristic of her.

"I know, but it's all so complicated. He has some issues he needs to work through. He also smokes and you know I've always said I will never date a smoker."

"Tell him to quit," she shrugs. "If he does, that will definitely prove that he loves you."

"Can I ask him to do that?" I ask her, chewing at my lip as I think.

"Of course you can. It's a bad habit. You'd be helping him in the long run." 

I nod, mulling over her advice, all the while gripping the passenger door for dear life as she fails to give way at a busy intersection, causing a car to blare their horn at her. She responds with a colourful word choice and her middle finger being flung out the window. 

"If he bothers to call me, I will report back to you with what happens," I inform her. 

A few minutes later, we pull up at the front of my house. I blow out a breath, half-dreading having to see Finn and talk about what happened last night. I need to stop attending parties, only bad things seem to happen when I go. 

"Let me know what happens!" she calls as I slide out.

"Will do, thanks for the lift." I tell her with a nod, before shutting the door.

I walk quietly inside, not wanting to attract much attention to myself. I plan to tip-toe up the stairs, when I hear mum and Finn's voices in the kitchen. I pause, trying to hear what they are saying.

"I don't know how much more of this I can deal with, Finn." I hear her say, her tone heavy with weariness. "You have no control over it." 

"I said nothing happened!" he argues, sounding strained. "I do have control, okay?" 

"No, you don't." she argues right back. "I had a phone call on Friday from your counsellor. He has recommended you go to anger management classes."

"For fuck sake!" Finn exclaims in exasperation. "I don't need to do that." 

"I am getting anxiety over this, Finn," she sighs, her voice dropping low. I can see her in my mind, raking her fingers through her tangled, curly hair, a frown crinkle appearing on her forehead. "Every time you go to a party, or out with your friends, I get this bad feeling that something is going to happen to you. It makes... it makes me..."

"What?" he asks her, his tone much more gentle now. "Makes you what?"

"It makes me want to drink, Finn." 

I draw in a harsh breath at her confession, my hand flying to my mouth.

"Ma," Finn murmurs and I have to step closer to the kitchen to hear him better. "Okay. I will go to Anger Management. I don't want to cause any stress on you." 

My eyes burn as the sensation of tears prick at them. I blink furiously, refusing to let any fall. I have been so self-absorbed with me own problems, that I didn't even notice mum might not be okay. I never even asked.

"I love you, Finn."

"I love you, too, Ma," he chokes out and I know he is feeling as emotional as I am. 

As a tear slides down my cheek, I quickly walk back to the front door. I open it and close it loudly.

"I'm home!" I call out loudly, hoping my voice sounds normal. "Going to shower!"

I dart up the stairs so they can't see me. When I slip inside the bathroom, I lean heavily on the door, before doubling over and pressing my palms to my knees.

That is something I really didn't want to hear.

●

 

**Miles**   _Can we meet?_

I bite my lip softly as I re-read those three words in my mind. Eventually, I let out a breath of air and respond.

**Isobel**   _Okay. When and where?_

**Miles** _Now. Wherever._

**Isobel** _Tommy's?_

**Miles** _See you soon._

I decide that Tommy's coffee shop is a neutral place to meet up.

I exchange my outfit from last night to a pair of high-waist shorts and a maroon t-shirt. I roll the sleeves up as it is warm out today. I do my hair into a messy pony tail, before sliding into my sandals. 

Quietly, I edge out of my room, to see that Finn has exiled himself in his own, his door shut.

"Mum?" I call out.

I creep to her door. I open it, to see that she is in bed. Letting out a heavy sigh, I gently close the door and make my way to my car. The trip down town only takes a couple of minutes. I snag a car park, pretty much right in line with Tommy's coffee shop.

As I'm stepping out of the car, I see Miles walking in. He's dressed in a white, V-neck shirt and black, denim shorts, his sun glasses pushed into his ashy blond hair. He always looks good in whatever outfit he wears.

Nervously twisting my fingers together, I head into the shop.

Miles is ordering. I wait for him to finish, my fingers beginning to ache with how hard I am tangling them together.

"Hey," he greets me softly.

He walks over to me. He wraps an arm around me and I flinch at his touch. He jerks away from me, surprise in his eyes. Letting out a breath, he shakes his head. 

"Fuck." he groans, throwing his hand through his hair.

Swallowing uneasily, I make my way over two a two-seater table, near the back of the shop.

"Let me start by saying I'm sorry," he says quickly, sitting opposite to me. He leans on his forearms, looking like he wants to reach out to me, but doesn't. "Things got out of hand last night. I shouldn't have reacted like that. I'm really sorry if I hurt you."

I lean onto my elbow, planting my chin in my palm. I stare into his liquid-blue eyes.

"I know, but it shouldn't have happened." I say in a low, even voice, my finger swirling on the table, drawing invisible patterns. 

"Eli gets under my skin," he murmurs. 

"Yeah. I know."

"I'm really sorry, Is." he sighs, looking tired. The circles beneath his eyes indicate he had a sleepless night. "I can't stop thinking about it. I'm so sorry."

"You have issues, Miles." I say bluntly, leaning forward and cutting straight to the chase. "You need to sort things out, otherwise these kind of things are going to keep happening." 

He opens his mouth to reply, when our order arrives. Two chocolate milkshakes are placed in front of us. I thank the young boy, he nods eagerly and trots away from us. 

"I know I do. You need to help me." he urges. "I know it's not fair of me to ask, but I need you to help me. You make me want to be better." 

I cast my eyes to the table as I play with my straw, taking in his words.

"For starters, Miles," I continue. "I think you should stop smoking." 

I meet his eyes. He looks surprised at my request.

"Okay... It's going to be hard, but I will do it for you."

"Really?" I ask him.

"Of course. I would do anything for you." he tells me, his face undeniably serious. 

I find myself smiling back, my doubts and worry slowing ebbing away.

"I don't expect you to be able to quit straight away, but I want you to try."

"I will. I promise. Anything else?"

"He doesn't know that I know yet," I say slowly. "But Finn is going to join up to Anger Management classes. I think you should go with him." 

"What?" he deadpans.

"I think it would be really helpful to you. And also, it might be a way to re-bond with my brother. It will prove to him that you're trying to better yourself." 

He scratches his jaw, looking a little uneasy.

"Can I think about it?"

"Yeah, of course."

He nods. "Okay. Anything else?

"That's it, I think."

"I was really worried about you last night, Is." he groans softly, looking pained. "You ran away from me. I didn't know where you were or who you were with. Why didn't you answer your phone?" 

"I stayed at Samara's house with her. I didn't answer because once we got inside, I pretty much passed out straight away."

"Okay, that's alright."

"Did you go back to your house after the party?" I question, not steering my eyes away from his unwavering gaze.

"Yes."

"With Emily?"

"She was there when I got home. I didn't talk to her." he answers. 

"Really?"

"Really. I showered, tried to call you again and then went to bed." he explained

"Okay."

He slid his hand across the table, his palm facing up. I reach out, to place my hand in his, when my phone begins to ring.

"Sorry," I apologise. "It's Finn."

"Take it," he assures me, before sliding his milkshake towards him.

"Hey," I answer, turning my body away from Miles.

I feel rude answering the phone, but he wasn't good this morning. I want to talk to him, to see how he is holding up.

"Where are you?" he asks, his voice sounding raspy and my stomach clenches. He's been crying. 

"I'm out for coffee. Are you okay?"

"Not really. I need to talk to you. Will you be home soon?"

"Yeah, I will be."

"Okay, talk soon."

The line goes dead. I pull my bottom lip in between my teeth as I turn back to Miles.

"Everything okay?"

"I don't know," I sigh.

"Want to talk about it?"

"I'd rather not, if that's okay?" I ask him, taking a sip of my milkshake.

"Sure."

He places his hand down again and this time, I'm not interrupted when I loop my fingers through his. 

"I'll always be here," he murmurs. "To talk. Or not to talk."

"Thank you, Miles, I appreciate that. I'm here for you, as well."

His thumb gently caresses my palm and I let out a sigh.

No matter how hard I try, I can't resist him. I can't help fall for his charm.

It's impossible not to.


	22. Chapter 22

"Hey," I say softly as I sit on the edge of Finn's bed.

He has his face buried into his pillow, his arms tucked underneath. He lets out a grunt in response. I gently touch his arm, trying to be some sort of comfort to him. 

"How are you?"

He rolls onto his back and stares up at the ceiling, looking drained. "Just great."

"Looks that way."

"I had a talk with mum this morning," he mumbles tiredly, rubbing his eyes.

"I heard," I whisper.

He raises a dark eyebrow at me. "Eavesdropper." 

"I know. Anger Management, huh?"

"Bullshit, isn't it?" he growls, looking annoyed. 

"Well..." I shrug one-shouldered. "You do get in a lot of fights."

"So do a lot of people."

"Not as much as you." I say gently. "It's getting bad, Finn."

He exhales deeply through his nose. "Damn it." 

I move so that I am lying beside him. Our shoulders graze as I stare up at the ceiling.

"Who were you with this morning?" he questions.

"Miles," I answer honestly, tired of keeping things from him. I want to be honest about everything from here on out, I don't want to keep everything to myself, like mum has been. 

He swivels his head to look at me. "Last night-"

"I know what he did," I sigh. "It's been sorted. I told him he should go to classes with you."

"Ugh," Finn groans with a breath of laughter. "You and mum are as bad as each other."

"I think it would be good for the both of you." I press, wiggling my eyebrows. "You can bond." 

"Sounds great," he remarks sarcastically.

"You're actually going to do it, right?" I ask him.

"I'll talk to my counsellor on Monday and see if he can sign me up for classes." he replies in an unenthusiastic tone. "And I guess I can ask for Miles, too, if he wants to come." 

I beam at my brother. "Thank you, Finn. That means a lot to me."

"You do realise I care for you, more than anyone in the world, right?" he asks me with surprising intensity. "I know sometimes I come across overprotective and controlling, but I feel it's my responsibility." 

"I know, Finn. I love you."

"I love you, too."

He pulls me into a rib-breaking hug. I tighten my arms around him and take a moment to appreciate how nice it is to hug my brother. I haven't for a while.

"Finn," I whisper as we part. "I need to be honest about something and you need to promise to keep your anger in check?"

"Not a good day for it, honestly," Finn sighs, rubbing his fingers across his forehead. "But go ahead." 

"Promise me."

"I promise," he rolls his eyes.

I close my eyes and draw in an encouraging breath.

"Alec and I messed around a little bit... it wasn't really anything serious, but now that things with Miles has progressed, we've broke it off."

I hold my breath.

Silence.

I peep through one eyelid. His face his emotionless. He sits up and stares down at me. 

"How long did it go on for?"

"Not long. Just a few kisses here and there... I am so sorry for keeping it from you. I was just so scared-" 

"Save it, Isobel." he cuts in sternly, looking severely pissed. "I'm your brother. You're one of my _best friends._ You lied to me." 

Tears burn at my eyes. "I-I didn't lie... I just-"

"I don't know who I'm more disappointed with - you for letting it happen, or Alec." he snaps, his jaw clenched. "If he had feelings for you, all he had to do was say something. For you both to go behind my back... do you know how humiliating that is?" 

A tear falls down my cheek as I push off the bed. "I'm sorry."

He shakes his head, his cheeks a dark colour. "Please leave." 

Dragging my hand across my cheek, I nod. "Finn, please don't do anything stupid-"

"Isobel," he says calmly, standing. His face his hard and his eyes are ice-cold as he stares at me. "Get out." 

With heavy shoulders, I drag my feet out the door, sniffling.

I should probably warn Alec.

 

 

●

 

I absently pick at my already-chipped nail polish as I listen to the sound of my phone ringing in my ear. I sigh as Alec doesn't answer. Again. I know he is avoiding me, but if I have called four times, surely he would realise it's urgent. 

Throwing my phone down, I blow out a breath of air, feeling frustrated.

Even though I only saw him this morning, I dial Miles' number.

He answers on the third ring.

"Hey Is," he says softly. "What's up?"

"Are you busy?" I ask him, chewing at my lip softly. 

"Not really."

"So, we can talk for a bit?" I ask quietly.

"Of course. You okay?" he sounds genuinely concerned and I smile, despite feeling awful. I hate fighting with Finn. It rarely happens and when it does, it makes me feel sick to my stomach.

"I just spoke to Finn. I told him about... Alec." I whisper, not daring to speak much louder. 

He is silent for a few moments. "He didn't take it well, did he?"

"He took it how I expected, really. He's hurt and humiliated."

"Will you be mad if I agree with that?" he questions. 

"No," I say glumly and sigh. "He's right, I'm wrong. Like always."

"Hey, don't beat yourself up. Alec started it and knew what he was getting into. Can't blame him either, you're hot." 

I let out a bubble of laughter and roll my eyes. "Thanks Miles."

"And funny and nice and did I say cute? Because you're cute, too." he continues and I know he is smirking and trying to make me smile. It's working. 

"I knew ringing you would make me feel better," I laugh. "I really enjoyed our catch up today."

"Me too. What are you doing tonight?"

"Nothing."

"Can I pick you up?"

"Sure. After dinner? Around eight?" I suggest.

"Sounds good to me."

"Okay, I'll see you then," I murmur, feeling my mood boost considerably.

When he hangs up, I smile, despite the circumstances and gaze up at the ceiling. 

Finn remains in his room the rest of the day. I finish off an assessment that's due next Tuesday and clean my room, since mum has been nagging me all week to do it. Somehow ending up in a cleaning frenzy, I clean the bathrooms, lounge room and even the kitchen, much to mum's surprise.

After keeping myself busy and Finn only venturing out of his room to get a packet of chips, the time goes by quickly. I watch two episodes of the show I'm watching on Netflix and then it's dinner time. 

I sit across from Finn, who is scowling down at his plate, looking irritated. 

"Finn," I say softly.

He shakes his head at me and I sag in my seat.

Mum sits at the head of the table, like always and passes out the cutlery. I mumble a thank you as I begin to swirl the spaghetti in my fork. 

It's deadly silent as mum fills her glass with wine. Both Finn and I watch her with a disapproving frown. She is either oblivious or choosing to ignore our stares. She takes a long sip and I continue to eat, even though I don't feel hungry.

"You guys don't have any plans with friends tonight?" Mum queries.

I see Finn flinch at the words 'friends'. 

"I think I'm going to go to Samara's after dinner," I lie. I want to be honest with mum, but it's not the right time. "If that's alright?" 

"Yes, of course," she nods with a smile. "What about you, Finn? When am I going to meet this girlfriend of yours?"

"We're not dating," he rolls his eyes and I smile. He seems more himself, again. "But I could maybe call her and see if she wants to come over for a movie..." 

Mum's grin widens. "As long as you leave the door open, I'm happy."

He makes a face. "Yes, mum, we don't need to go through the sex talk again."

"Agreed," I say, looking sour. "The first time was bad enough."

Horrible images of mum holding up a condom and banana fill my mind. Finn and I meet eyes, obviously thinking the same thing. All three of us burst out laughing at the memory, even though none of us were laughing at the time. 

"Well, I wanted to make sure you knew how to do it," she giggles and wipes her eyes.

"Please stop," I breathe, slapping my hand on the table as I try to control my laughter.

The rest of the dinner goes much the same. Things were going good, actually, until the news comes on. We all watch it as we finish eating. The story hits a little too close to home, when the reporter explains how a father of two, died in a head-on crash this afternoon. I hear mum's fork clang loudly on the table as she stands, looking pale. 

She walks to the kitchen and leans on the bench, looking shaky.

Finn gets to his feet and turns the T.V off, looking pissed off.

When he sits back down, the laughter we shared moments ago has vanished. We're back to not talking. 

I glance to mum, to see her holding a wine bottle. I kick Finn under to table and he glowers at me.

"What?" he hisses.

I incline my head. He looks to where mum is pouring herself another drink. He springs to his feet immediately. He goes to the radio and turns it up. I raise my eyebrows as he dances over to mum and pries the wine bottle from her hand, somehow making it not awkward. He clasps his hands in hers and drags her towards the lounge room. I join in and begin to dance, realising what he is doing. 

I casually enter the kitchen and grab the wine bottle. There's only enough left in it for maybe a glass. I pour it down the sink and place the bottle in the recycling bin. I rinse out her glass and put it in the dishwasher, before joining them in the lounge room. 

Mum seems to enjoy herself and momentarily forgets about the broadcast, that reminded us all of what happened to us, almost two years ago. 

We end up retiring to our rooms about half an hour later. I get myself dressed into something less comfortable. I am just finished, when my phone vibrates.

**Miles** _Here._

My fingers tighten around the phone in excitement. I jam it in the back pocket of my jeans, as I slide my feet into sandals. I skip down the stairs and call out bye, before I rush outside. I stop dead in my tracks when I see Miles smirking at me, holding out a motorbike helmet. 

I completely spaced. I forgot the only means for transport he has, is his motorbike.

"Ready?" he smirks, looking devilishly sexy with his hair windblown and his leather jacket tightly hugging his muscular figure. 

I gulp, nervously taking the helmet from him.

This is going to be interesting.


	23. Chapter 23

I stare down at the helmet in his hand, chewing at my lip.

"You're not scared, are you?" he smirks and I try not to show any fear. 

"The last time I was on a motorbike, Finn and I collided. I got petrol all over me," I grumble and shudder at the less-then-fond memory from when we were ten. 

"Don't worry, I'll be in control," he promises me with a wink. 

I exhale somewhat deeply as I take the helmet. I jam it down onto my head, the tips of my ears folding. I let out a yelp and fumble to fix them. Miles chuckles, shaking his head at me, as if having expected something like that to happen. 

I can hear my own breath in my ears as I do up the chin strap and adjust the beyond-heavy helmet. I feel if I lean too far to one side, I will fall over. He silently passes me a pair of gloves. I do up the velcro and look down at my outfit, glad I settled with a pair of tight jeans and a warm jacket.

"Ready?" he asks and I struggle to hear as my heartbeat is drumming in my ears.

I give him two thumbs up. He lowers the visor, so that my face will be protected from the harsh wind. He mounts the bike effortlessly and leans forward, giving me room. With an encouraging breath, I hop on behind him. I pray mum doesn't associate the loud motorbike sound to me as the bike roars to life.

He revs it a few times and lets the bike warm again, before taking off. He drives much slower and more cautious than I thought he would. We continue to drive out of town and I know where we're going. We used to come out to the beach in the next town over, when he used to live here.

Once we were on the main road, I feel him tense.

"Hold on!" he shouts loudly over his shoulder and I tighten my hold around him, resting my helmet on his back. 

I squeal as he jolts forward, picking up speed. I dig my leather-clad fingers into his jacket and squeeze my eyes shut. After a few moments, when I get used to the speed, I feel myself smiling. I re-open my eyes and watch the dimly lit trees and road signs whoosh past me. I don't dare to look at the speed, in case I have a panic attack. I let my eyes roam, loving the feel of the cool wind blowing my dark hair back. I love his body this close to mine and I love the adrenaline I can feel, pulsing through my veins.

After fifteen minutes or so, we reach the windy road, that leads to the beach. He goes slower due to the road and I'm grateful. He can probably ride this road at double the speed, but he doesn't.

We reach the top of the hill and he parks the bike. My legs feel like jelly when I climb off. I gently remove my helmet this time and beam at him.

"That was awesome," I breathe in delight. "I really enjoyed that." 

"Really?" he smiles, taking my helmet from me and placing it on the back of the bike.

"Yeah, we should do a ride in the day light, out to The Farm," I tell him in excitement. The Farm is a place, about forty minutes from where we live, with beautiful gardens and heaps of animals. It's like a zoo, but much less confined and restricted.

 

"Sure, we can do that." he assures me.

I remove my gloves and he does the same. My fingers now smell like leather, but I don't mind too much. He reaches for my hand and I subtly wipe my palms on my jeans, before taking his offer, not wanting him to see my hands are clammy. 

The night air is cool. I can hear the waves crashing against each other, the sounds of the crickets chirping in the trees and the wind soaring past our ears.

He leads me to the weather-worn table and chairs. I re-do my pony tail once he lets go of my hand.

"How are things at home?" he asks me gently.

I shrug. "Could be better. Mum is stressed and I'm scared she will start drinking more. Finn is mad at me and we're not speaking. I can't remember the last time he was this mad at me." 

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's worse for you," I sigh, reaching out for him out of old habit. "Your family kicked you out." 

He rubs his long fingers against his jawline. "Yeah."

"Want to talk about it?"

He shakes his head. "Not really."

"It might make you feel better," I prompt him.

"My mother's dead and my father wants nothing to do with me," he says bitterly. "Not much to say." 

I brush my fingers lightly against his cheek. His blue eyes dart to me and I smile at him.

"Let's not talk about it, then," I simply say. 

He looks relieved as he smiles back at me, holding my hand in place against his skin when I try to move it.

I stare hard at him and find myself absorbing all his features. He is devastatingly attractive. His razor-sharp jaw line looks like it could cut glass. Even with his bruises and cuts, he still looks so handsome. His ashy blond hair is flat and sticking up at odd angles, due to the helmet. His cheeks are lightly flushed from the ride and his eyes are bright in the light of the moon. 

"What are you staring at?" he murmurs.

"You."

"Why?" he asks softly.

"Because you're beautiful." I can't help but be honest. 

The corners of his lips twitch. "Guys aren't meant to be beautiful, Is." 

"But you are." I reply honestly, not ashamed that I think he is one of the most attractive people I've ever met. 

"I could never match to you," he rolls his eyes.

"You're delusional." 

"Realistic," he argues with a smirk. "No one compares to you." 

"You are good with your words, Miles Carter." I say with a coy smile. "You know how to make a girl feel good about herself." 

"I can do that with or without words, trust me," he teases and I already know that he can. 

He places a warm hand on my thigh. I lean in closer to him, out of instinct. 

"Have you been here, since we used to come here?" I question, playing with his fingers absently.

"All the time." he nods. "I like to come here to think. About you," he admits with a smile. "And Finn, and my family and everything else. But mainly you." 

"Hey, speaking of Finn," I say to him lightly. "He is going to sign up to classes with his counsellor on Monday morning. He's going to request for you, too, if you've decided to go ahead with it."

Well, I hope he still goes through with it, even though he isn't speaking with me right now.

"You really want me to go?" he asks.

"Yes."

He sighs out of his nose. "Fine then. I will." 

I beam at him. "Thank you."

He drags me towards him. I lean into him and he groans.

"Closer." he begs. "Come closer." 

"If I come any closer, I will be on your lap." I point out with a shy smile.

"Exactly." he demands, pointing to his lap.

I feel my cheeks colour as I straddle his lap, facing him. I unzip his leather jacket and run my hands down his defined chest, loving the fact he is wearing a plain, white t-shirt. I feel him shiver under my touch. He looks up at me, his eyelashes long and full, probably longer than mine, even. 

He runs his hands up my arm. I wish it was warm enough out to feel skin on skin, but I couldn't have ridden on the bike without a jacket tonight.

I'm leaning towards him, his light lips drawing me in. His lips press against mine and I sigh in content. He tastes of familiarity and comfort - bringing back wonderful memories of us together.

His hands fall to my sides, bunching up my jacket tightly as the kiss deepens. I rock myself back and forth slightly and love the groan the emits form his throat. 

"You know how to drive me fucking crazy," he pants, staring up at me. "All this time... you're the only one who can make me feel this good." 

"Really?" I whisper, running my hands down the sides of his face.

He nods, looking very serious. "Isobel..."

"What?"

"I am in love with you." he admits, his gaze unwavering. "I loved you then and I love you now. I know we have things we need to discuss and everything else that is going on, but I just need you to know." 

My eyes are burning with wet tears as I stare down to him. My heart feels like it is jammed in my throat.

"You don't need to say anything," he assures me, his fingers wrapping around the loose bits of hair that are framing my face. "I just had to tell you."

A tear slides down my cheek. He gently captures it, his lips parting.

"I've always been in love with you, Miles." I whimper.

And that's when we both lose control.

His hands are everywhere. His lips move passionately with mine. My jacket is off and I have no idea how or when that happened. I'm pressed against the hard, wooden seat, his tongue dragging across my collarbone. I am moaning for him and I am not embarrassed to show my desperation for his touch. 

_This boy loves me._  

I still can't wrap my head around the fact that after all these months, he is _here_ and he _loves_ me.

My legs are around his waist, my fingers are tugging at his hair and his hands are possessively stroking my thighs.

He tugs at my waist band. "Your jeans are so tight." he groans and sticks his fingers between my skin and the waist band, unable to get any further. 

"I didn't expect this to happen," I tell him breathlessly with a laugh.

"Let's go back to my place," he suggests eagerly. 

I raise my eyebrows at him. "Okay."

"Really?" he asks. "You're sure?"

"Yes, let's go," I tell him with a wide smile. 

He tugs me to my feet. He helps me put my jacket on and it's only then, I realise, how cold my arms were. It's hard to think properly when Miles has his mouth on me.

He drags me to the motorbike and we both are silent as we do up our helmet. My visor fogs up straight away, because of my breathlessness. 

I climb onto the back of the bike. The tires squeal as he jets forward, taking the road much faster. Now that I'm used to the feeling of the bike, I tighten my hands around him and let myself enjoy the thrill. 

When we pull up to his house, there are a number of cars on the lawn and there's loud music.

Miles clenches his jaw as we walk up the path, his hand in mine.

"If I had a choice, I would not live here," he mutters and I can feel my anxiety weighing down on my chest, like a bag of bricks. 

"Can you talk to your dad? See if there's another place you can rent?" my voice sounds strained and thick.

"And make him pay more of his precious money on a fuck up like me?" he asks sourly and I frown, wishing there was something I could do to help. 

"Don't say that about yourself," I insist. "It's not true."

"Isn't it?"

He pulls me inside and the house is stuffy. I wrinkle my nose at the smell of smoke. There's bodies passed out on the lounge room and there's two girls making out against the wall. I feel sick as I watch the people stumble around, thinking of Miles being in this situation. 

Does he come out and join the party...? Surely he would?

"So sorry about this," he sighs. "I didn't know there would be a party." 

"Does this happen a lot?" I have to ask. 

"Yep."

My throat dries out and I feel sick. "Can I have some water?"

"Sure."

He leaves me in the hall for a moment.

Emily walks out of her room, wearing her skimpy, corset attire. She rolls her eyes when she sees me. She turns around and walks up the hall, a smirk on her face. I turn my back to her and don't bother to pay attention, not wanting to make myself feel any worse.

"All the bottles are gone, I hope this is alright." he tells me, re-appearing with a glass in his hand.

"That's fine, thank you," I say, taking a sip, to relieve my parched throat.

He takes my hand again and leads me to his room. The burning desire I felt minutes ago is long gone. The second I set foot in here, I felt reminded of the trust and security issues I have with Miles. I had no idea things were like this.

My mind turns into mush when we're alone. He can say anything to me and I am putty in his hands. 

He curses when he sees his door open.

As I walk in, a shocked gasp leaves my lips as there is a girl, lying on Miles' bed, only dressed in her bra and underwear. 

"Miles," she smiles teasingly, flicking her dark hair over her shoulder. "You're finally back." 

My foot feels wet and I glance down, to see the glass I had in my hand, now lying on the floor, water spilling out from it. I am shaking as I stare down at my feet, feeling humiliated that I let myself fall for in his trap again. 

I almost... I was going to...

I am running. I am weaving through the crowd of people, feeling my heart crushing inside my chest with every step. He calls for me but I don't turn around. I feel like someone has a grip on my heart and with each agonising step, they are squeezing tighter and tighter. 

Tears spill from my eyes as I run, hardly drawing a breath.

I am a damn fool.


	24. Chapter 24

"Isobel!"

His voice is loud, which means he must only be steps behind me. I push my legs to go faster, even though I know I can never outrun him. 

"Wait!" he insists, his fingers curling around my wrist. He reefs me back and I stumble back from the force. He steadies me quickly and I glare down at the ground, my chest heaving.

"What?" I spit through my teeth, desperately trying to keep my eyes from pooling. 

"You can't believe that I would do that," he says with disbelief, his hand tightening. "I just confessed my _love_ for you. Why would I throw that all away, for some girl I don't even know?" 

"I don't know Miles, because you like to torture me?" I exclaim, whirling around to face him. "You're angry at me for pushing you out? You want me to experience the kind of hurt we put you through?" I am yelling at this point, I am crying and I am humiliated beyond words.

His shoulders sag. "I don't blame you for cutting me out. I hurt you badly. I ruined everything. I wouldn't come back here and try this hard to be back with you, to screw you over again. I know that you battle to trust me, but I am telling you the truth. I have no idea who that girl is. I promise you." 

"She was in your _bed._ " I cry out, wrenching my wrist from his hold, so I can rake my fingers through my hair. "She knew your name." 

"I don't even know who she is!" he argues, his cheeks flushed. "I swear to you. I've never seen her before." 

"This makes no sense," I groan, tugging at my hair painfully. "How can I believe you?"

"I don't know," he sighs, rubbing his face. "I don't know if this was some plan of Emily's. She knew I was meeting up with you tonight." 

"Why would she do this to me? She doesn't even know me?" I huff. 

"She wants what she can't have," he sighs, looking mature beyond his years in this moment. "It's all a game to her. She knows I love you and she wants to play with that fact. She's unstable. I told you that."

"You promise you've never seen that girl?" I whine, sounding pathetic. "You've never done anything with her?" 

"I promise." he says to me, reaching out for my hands.

I slide my fingers through his. He pulls me to him and wraps his arms comfortingly around me. I let out an exhale as I bury my face into his chest, feeling tired. 

"I'm really sorry you thought I would betray you like that," he murmurs, his hand rubbing my back.

"I'm sorry I thought you would." I mumble. 

"I've given you plenty of reasons not to trust me. I know it's hard for you."

"I don't want you to go back there," I whisper, holding him closer.

"I have to," he chuckles, taking a step back, but still holding my hand loosely in his. "I have nowhere else to go." 

My face crumples. I wish I could bring him back to my house, but it wouldn't go down well.

 

"You could stay with me?" he asks nervously. 

"In that party house?" I raise an eyebrow.

"We can stay in my room and watch a movie, or something." he shrugs.

I bite my lip softly as I think. He smiles at me and drags me to him.

"Come on, say yes," he presses. 

"Okay, I will," I nod with a smile. I don't know how I was yelling two seconds ago and now I am smiling. He makes me feel a little crazy. "Let me text mum."

A wide grin breaks out on his face as I pull out my phone. I tell her I am staying over at Samara's house. I make a note to myself, to speak with her soon about everything.

He runs his thumbs over my cheeks and clears away the tears stains. I smile at him, loving the intimate gesture. He throws an arm around my shoulder as we walk back to his house. I mentally prepare myself for going back in there. 

As I step inside, the party is much the same, most people in the same positions. I see the girl that was in Miles' room, is now dressed, as she walks down the hall, whispering into another guy's ear, holding his hand. She doesn't look our way as she passes, as if she doesn't even recognise us. I shake my head and exchange a look with Miles.

"Back so soon?" a whiny voice says to my left. 

I sigh as I face Emily, who has a smirk on her face. She's holding a red, plastic cup in her hand, filled with dark liquid.

Miles casually reaches out and smacks the bottom of it. It splashes up on her face and on the top of her skimpy outfit. Her eyes widen and nostrils flare as she gasps. She steps back, the cup dropping to the carpeted floor beneath us. 

"What the hell was that for, Miles?" she screeches in outrage.

"You know what that was for," he snaps with an intense glare. 

She scowls at him as she wipes her face. I cover my smile with my hand. I don't miss her heated glare as Miles drags me down the hall. I can't control my laughter as we walk into his room. Miles rolls his eyes.

"Sorry. Couldn't help myself."

"No, no," I laugh with a grin, holding my hand up. "That was perfect. Thank you."

"Should I burn my sheets?" he asks sarcastically. 

"Maybe."

Now that we're out of the cool wind, I shrug off my jacket, feeling too warm in here with it on.

"You wouldn't have a spare tooth brush, would you?" I ask him hopefully.

"I actually do," he laughs. "Only because I bought a pack of three the other day." 

I follow him into his ensuite. He hands me the pink brush as he takes the already-used green one. I dampen it underneath the water, before letting him spread the toothpaste neatly across the brush. We wordlessly brush our teeth, pulling faces at each other while we do. Foams erupts from my mouth and dribbles down my chin attractively.

"Here," Miles says once we are back in his room.

He tosses me one of his shirts. I smile as I can smell his aftershave on it. I used to wear his shirts quite often.

I step out of my jeans and fold them neatly onto the chair of his desk. He leans against the wall and makes no attempt to hide the fact that he is watching me. My cheeks turn red as I pull my shirt over my head. I also fold it neatly, taking my time, letting him stare. I tug his maroon shirt over my body, the fabric falling to my mid-thigh. It is loose, comfortable and smells good. 

I don't know what it is about guy's clothing, but they are so much better than girls. 

"Isobel," he groans, walking over to the door, locking it. "You're a tease." 

I smile as I walk to his bed. I crawl into it and slip my bare legs underneath the covers, ignoring the fact that another girl was in here, minutes ago. He turns the light off. He pulls up Netflix and we decide on a comedy that we've both never seen. 

After about ten minutes, I roll over to him, not having paid any attention to the movie so far. It's impossible, when I'm this close to Miles. I can make out the outline of his body in the dimly lit room. He is shirtless, only wearing a pair of his old soccer shorts. I reach out and run my fingers down his arm.

He rolls to his side and stares at me.

"Come here," he says softly.

I shuffle closer.

"Closer," he demands.

I do as I'm told. 

He drapes a hand over my waist and hugs me to him. The music is loud and I can hear drunk girls giggling as they stumble down the hallway, but all I care about is _him._ His thumb begins to rub circles into my hip, underneath the shirt. My skin feels hot as he touches me. 

We are so close now that our noses are almost touching. His warm breath hits my lips. I close my eyes and let myself lean in. He kisses me slowly and softly, his fingers digging lightly into my skin. 

My fingers run over his chest. He hooks my leg around his waist, crushing our bodies together.

His fingers playfully move up and down my leg, lightly dancing around the edge of my underwear. I press myself harder into him.

We kiss like that for a long time. I love the feel, taste and smell of him. I can't get enough. 

We eventually break a part for air. I tangle myself into him, our legs intertwining. I feel him sigh softly as he rubs his hand on my thigh.

"Goodnight, Isobel." he whispers.

My eyes are heavy as I bury my head into his chest.

"Goodnight, Miles."

●

 

When I wake the next morning, I am very confused for a moment.

The unfamiliar setting slowly processes through my brain. A soft groan escapes me as I rub my eyes, feeling like I had a very deep sleep, all night. I look over to Miles. He has his face buried into the pillow, his arm loosely draped over my abdomen. I smile down to him, lightly tracing my fingers over the freckles on his shoulders. 

"Hmm," he mumbles, slowly stirring.

Eventually, he rolls onto his back. He reaches for me and a slow smile forms on his face.

"Hi."

"Hi," I say quietly, smiling at him. 

Still having not opened his eyes, he wraps his arms around me. I laugh as he pulls me to him. I lay on his chest, his skin warm underneath mine. 

As I lay my head on him, listening to the steady rhythm of his heartbeat, I look out the window. The sky is a white, off grey colour and I can hear rain hammering onto the tin roof.

"What's the sound?" Miles groans.

"It's raining," I explain, lightly tracing the outline of his abdominal muscles.

"Can we stay like this all day?" he questions and looks incredibly adorable, with his droopy eyes, ruffled hair and parted lips. 

"Yes," I whisper with a sigh of content.

"Good," he nods, hugging me tighter.

I fall back to sleep soon after that and don't wake up for another hour or so. We're still in the same position. I roll off of Miles and stretch. 

"No," he protests, reaching for me. "Come back."

I let out a laugh as he pulls me close. "Miles, I need to pee."

"Don't leave," he whines and I roll my eyes. 

"I will be back in one minute," I assure him, detangling myself.

Shaking my head, I pad to the bathroom. I use the opportunity to brush my teeth. My stomach rumbles as I do. After running my fingers through my hair and wiping away any sleep gathered in my eyes, I walk back to his room.

He is sprawled on his back, his arms open, my pillow resting on his shoulder.

He pats the pillow. I grin and crawl into bed, snuggling up to him. 

"I love the rain," I say to him softly.

"I know, you always have," he smiles.

"The sound on the tin roof is so relaxing," I mumble with a smile. "Don't you agree?" 

I feel him nod. "Yeah, it is."

"I liked sleeping with you," I tell him. "I slept very well." 

"Me too," he agrees, kissing my hair. "Are you hungry?"

"Starving," I admit with a sheepish smile. 

I move so that he can get up. He hovers over me and kisses my nose. I smile at him as he reels back.

"I can do eggs and bacon?" he suggests.

"Sure, I'll come help."

"Stay. Relax." he insists. "Orange juice?"

"I will help," I tell him.

"No, you're the guest. I will make you breakfast in bed," he says firmly. 

I roll my eyes. "Okay. Yes, please, to the orange juice."

As he gets to his feet, I hug my pillow to me as I watch him. He stretches and groans, his muscles flexing deliciously. I pull my lip between my teeth as my hormones go into overdrive. He ruffles his hand through his hair and shoots me a lazy, sleep-filled smile, before he exits his room. 

Faintly, I can hear music and wonder if people are still partying. I check my phone, to see the time is 10am. I reply to Samara's message and open all the snapchats that I received from last night. I continue to go through my notifications on my apps, until the sound of the door opening and the smell of bacon gains my attention.

"That looks so good," I groan as he places the plate in front of me.

I take the glass from him as he disappears back through the door. I cringe at the funny taste, as I only brushed my teeth a little while ago. I place it beside me and take a bit of bacon into my mouth. 

He returns, sitting beside me with his own breakfast.

"Your cooking has gotten better," I say to him with a mouth full of food.

"I had to cook a lot when I was away," he explains. "Got good at it, I guess."

"I've been baking a bit with mum. I'm slowly getting better," I laugh, my mouth watering at the taste of the crispy bacon. 

Miles puts the movie back on that we started last night. This time, I pay attention as I finish eating. I eat everything on the plate and finish my glass. I lay back and pat my belly, feeling very satisfied.

He scoops me back into his arms and I smile, loving the feel of this. 

"Can we stay like this?" he asks me.

"Like what?" I ask him.

"Like this," he says, hugging me tighter. "Uncomplicated and together." 

I lean back into him and smile.

"I hope so."


End file.
